


Droga do domu

by SilvaWild



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaWild/pseuds/SilvaWild
Summary: Historia opowiada o losach dwóch przyjaciół, którzy w wyniku przypadku trafili do obcego wymiaru, krainy Ninjago. W wyniku niefortunnych zdarzeń obrońcy tej krainy biorą ich za wrogów.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowsky/Lloyd Garmadon, Rex Dangervest/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Kudos: 2





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Witajcie!  
> Jest to mój pierwszy, skończony fanfic. Starałam się poprawić go i wiem, że jest jeszcze wiele błędów. Postanowiłam jednak go już opublikować, żeby nie wpaść w pułapkę perfekcjonizmu i ciągłych poprawek.  
> Życzę wam wszystkim miłego czytania! ^^

Emmet wstał rano, tak jak co dzień, zaparzył wodę i wlał do kubka z nadrukiem "Everything is awesome". Wsypana wcześniej kawa sprawiła, że ciecz przybrała ciemnobrązową barwę. Dodał także pięć kostek cukru, które idealnie komponowały się z gorzkim smakiem.

Skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju w tym samym czasie przecierając dłonią oczy. Nagle jego kubek spadł na podłogę rozlewając czarny napój po całej podłodze. Zgani sam siebie za swoją głupią niezdarność, która często sprawiała mu kłopoty. Przykucnął, żeby podnieść kubek z podłogi, ale jego palce przeszły na wylot. Emmet przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom, jego cielesna forma stała się przezroczysta.

Przerażony wstał gwałtownie i obejrzał swoje cały ciało. Nie tylko z rękoma miał ten problem. Bez chwili namysłu pobiegł w stronę telefonu, który leżał na stoliku obok kanapy. Ale im bardziej się stawał przezroczysty, tym więcej tracił sił. Upadł na ziemię. Mroczki pojawiły się mu przed oczami. Czuł się, jakby jakaś siła odebrała mu całą energię. Znał tylko jednego człowieka, któremu się przytrafiło coś podobnego. Nie sądził, że to może się dziać jemu. Nie miało to sensu. Przecież on nie jest Rexem. Jego świat nadal istnieje, nadal jest sobą.

Zamknął oczy myśląc, że to koniec. Zamiast pustej nicości poczuł twardy grunt, na który spadł. Zaskoczony uniósł bolącą głowę, a gdy tylko się poruszył, to jego reszta ciała zaczęła boleć.

Poza bólem mięśni, tak naprawdę nic mu się nie stało. Westchnął głęboko z ulgą. Jednak, gdzie się znalazł? Rozejrzał się. Wokół niego rosły drzewa, których średnia wielkość wynosiła około piętnaście metrów, a ich korony szeroko wznosiły się ku słońcu skutecznie blokując jasne promienie.

Nie rozpoznawał tego miejsca. Musiał być na jakiejś nieznanej planecie albo wymiarze. Bo jak inaczej mógł wytłumaczyć to, co się z nim przed chwilą stało? Gdzieś go przeniosło.

Postanowił zbadać las, nie miał innego wyjścia. Nie zdążył nawet zadzwonić i krzyknąć chociażby "Ratunku!". Nie mógł czekać na to aż zdążą się zorientować, że zniknął.

Ostrożnie szedł przez krzaki i leżące grube pnie. Nagle się potknął i wpadł w kolczastą roślinę, która zrobiła wiele dziur w jego ubraniu, a także zraniła go. Przeklną swoje nieszczęście i szedł dalej.

Nadal nie widział żadnej ścieżki, która by gdzieś go zaprowadziła. W dodatku nie za bardzo znał się na lasach i nie do końca wiedział, jak ma znaleźć z niego wyjście. Wszystko w jego oczach wyglądało tak samo. Za mało przeżył przygód, dzięki którym by zdobył więcej doświadczenia.

Nagle usłyszał coś za sobą. Odwrócił się. Badał wzrokiem ruchy gałęzi, coś musiało je poruszyć. Oczywiście, nie posiadał żadnej broni, ale jego dwie moce powinny wystarczyć w walce z drapieżnikiem. Aczkolwiek i tak czuł strach przed nieznanym. Przecież to mógł być jakiś potwór.

– Emmet? – Usłyszał głos. Zamachnął się, ale ten ktoś chwycił jego dłoń bez wielkiego wysiłku, żeby się obronić.

– Rex? – Opuścił swoją rękę. Otworzył szeroko usta z wrażenia. – Ty żyjesz... istniejesz? Czy to ja przestałem istnieć i jesteśmy w jakimś dziwnym wymiarze dla nieistniejących?!

– Istnieję i ty też. – Zaśmiał się, jednak jego twarz po chwili stała się poważna. – Ale nie wiem, gdzie się znajdujemy. Zaraz ci powiem to, co wiem. Jednak najpierw musimy znaleźć mój statek. Jest niewielki, więc będzie ciężko, ale może się rozbił w tym lesie. – Podszedł do dnia i zaczął się wspinać na drzewo.

– Zaraz! Poczekaj! – Emmet podążał za nim. Trochę gorzej mu szła wspinaczka, ponieważ wyszedł z prawy. – Tak w ogóle, to gdzie my jesteśmy?

– Sam bym chciał to wiedzieć, młody. – Wyciągnął do niego rękę by pomóc mu wejść na grubą gałąź. – Zbudowałem statek, który potrafi podróżować pomiędzy wymiarami ale... – zagryzł dolną wargę i zmarszczył brwi. – zaszły drobne... komplikacje. – Jego głos brzmiał ciężko, jakby wstydził się przyznać przed nim, że coś zrobił nie tak, jak trzeba. – Nie przewidziałem, że nie starczy mi energii na dostanie się do twojego wymiaru i wylądowałem tutaj. A ty pewnie dlatego tutaj jesteś, bo musiała zajść jakaś anomalia w twoim świecie i przeniosło cię tam, gdzie ja trafiłem. Czyli tutaj, ale naprawdę nie wiem co to znaczy "Tutaj". Dlatego wspinamy się na drzewo. Może zobaczymy mój statek z samego czubka albo chociaż jakąś wskazówkę, gdzie się znajduje.

Emmet uważnie analizował to, co jego przyjaciel miał do powiedzenia. Mimo tego, co Rex mu zrobił, on jemu wybaczył. W końcu są tak naprawdę tą samą osobą, tylko każdy z nich przeszedł co innego. Miał chociaż nadzieje, że będzie mógł dać Rexowi drugą szansę, ale on zaczął znikać, a mistrz rozwałki tłumaczył to tym, że przez zmienioną przyszłość, nie ma prawa istnieć. Ale on tutaj jest, żyje, nie został wymazany. Budowlaniec doszedł do wniosku, że tak naprawdę inaczej to działa niż w "Powrocie do przyszłości".

Archeolog dostrzegł w oddali kilka złamanych czubków drzew. Wyglądało to tak, jakby je coś przecięło. Takie zniszczenia mógł zrobić tylko jego statek.

– Musimy iść na południowy zachód. – Wskazał kierunek i zeskakując z drzewa spojrzał w górę. Czekał na swojego towarzysza. – Chodź Emmet. Musimy jak najszybciej odnaleźć statek, a potem wymyślić, jak naprawimy generator. I jeszcze trzeba będzie znaleźć coś, czym będzie można go zasilić. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy to szybko.

\- Dobrze. - Zszedł z drzewa. - Już idę.

Po kilkugodzinnej wędrówce niebo przybrało granatowych barw. Musieli zrobić postój, rozpalić ognisko i uszykować prowizoryczne posłania. Nie chcieli iść przez gęstą puszczę w nocy. W dzień także mogli się natknąć na drapieżniki, jednak nocne bestie są przystosowane do takich warunków, a oni nie.

Klockowski miał uniesioną głowę do góry. Księżyc i gwiazdy oświetlały całe niebo. Na pewno był to inny wymiar. Konstelacje układały się w kompletnie inne kształty. Zastanawiał się nad tym, jak w tym świecie się nazywają i czy w ogóle ktoś je nazwał.

Rex wcześniej złapał zwierzę, które wyglądem przypominało królika. Emmet nie chciał patrzeć na to, jak on robi z niego jedzenie. Jadł mięso, ale patrzenie na ten cały proces wywoływało u niego mdłości. Dopiero spojrzał, gdy jego przyjaciel podał mu kawałek mięsa nadziany na patyku, który został już upieczony.

– To teraz mi opowiesz, jakim cudem istniejesz? – Zaczął jeść upieczone mięso. Bez żadnych przypraw smakował dosyć nijako.

– Racja. – wstał i wyjął ze swojej kieszonki małe urządzenie. Położył je na trawie i pojawił się neonowy obraz.

– To jest linia czasu? – Spytał trochę zdziwiony.

– Tak, dokładnie tak. Lepiej słuchaj uważnie, bo naprawdę trzeba się skupić, żeby to zrozumieć. – Puknął go lekko w czoło. – Rozkminiałem to kilka miesięcy, dlatego materiału do zrozumienia będzie więcej niż jest mrówek w mrowisku.

Emmet pokręcił głową na znak, że rozumie. Przygotował się psychicznie na to, by móc przetworzyć wszystkie nowe informacje.

– Patrz, te dwa punkty na osi czasu to ja i ty. Ty jesteś po lewej stronie, ja po prawej, bo czas leci do prawej strony. Byłeś kiedyś przeszłym mną. Zbudowałem machinę i przeniosłem się w czasie, żeby odmienić moją przyszłość. – Przeniósł dłonią obraz ze sobą do lewej części osi czasu. – Wtedy z czasem było wszystko wporzo, bo było pierdyliard możliwości, żebyś mógł stać się mną. Jednak te możliwości zniknęły wtedy, kiedy Lucy walnęła mnie sercową bombą. Wtedy właśnie zniszczyła rdzeń do machiny czasu.

– No tak. Wtedy znikałeś i mówiłeś, że nie dojdzie nigdy do przemiany. – Wtrącił Emmet.

– Dokładnie! Ale wtedy nie zniknąłem. No bo spójrz. W linii czasu by się wtedy wiele rzeczy nie zgadzało. Bo jak miałem wpłynąć na twoją teraźniejszość skoro wtedy nie istniałem? Przecież mnie nigdy by nie było.

– Eeee... – zamyślił się – nie wiem.

Linia czasu zniknęła, a na jej miejscu pojawiło się fioletowe kółko.

– Załóżmy, że te koło to jest wymiar, w którym się działy te wszystkie wydarzenia z tobą, mną i wszystkimi innymi. Otóż, gdy już nie było opcji, byś stał się mną, to nastąpiło podzielenie wymiaru. – Machnął dłonią i z jednego kółka powstały dwa. Jedno było czerwone, drugie niebieskie. – Dlaczego ono nastąpiło? Po to, żeby na osi czasu wszystko się zgadzało. Ja musiałem istnieć, żebyś się stał tym, kim teraz jesteś. Wpłynąłem na twoje wydarzenia Emmet i nie tylko na twoje. Już nie jesteśmy tą samą osobą. W mojej rzeczywistości wpadłem na asteroidę, a w twojej, ja ciebie uratowałem. Dlatego ja mam prawo istnieć i ty masz prawo istnieć. A i jeszcze, mnie wypierdykło do mojego wymiaru, bo to był efekt uboczny rozczepienia jednego wymiaru w dwa. Rozumiesz?

– Chyba tak. Czyli, że kim teraz dla siebie jesteśmy? Mamy jakieś połączenie genetyczne między sobą?

– Też mnie to zastanawia. Albo jesteśmy kompletnie innymi osobami albo braćmi. – Odpowiedział zjadając ostatni kawałek. – Dobra, ja się kładę – Położył się na liściach. – Mam czujny sen, więc usłyszę, jak coś będzie próbowało nas pożreć.

Gdy Emmet dokończył swój posiłek, to dołączył do niego. Przez pewien czas nie mógł zasnąć. To wszystko było takie ekscytujące i jednocześnie przerażające. Znajdują się niewiadomo gdzie. Kto wie, co ich tutaj spotka. Ale miał niewielką nadzieje, że nic złego.

***

Biegli przez gęstą puszczę, żeby szybciej dotrzeć do statku. W przeciwieństwie do Klockowskiego, Dangervest zauważył kilka szczegółów. Prawdopodobnie niedaleko znajdowało się morze lub ocean. Powietrze unosiło zapach słonej wody. Również widział i usłyszał lecące na błękitnym niebie ptaki, które przypominały mu mewy.

Doszli do miejsca, gdzie widzieli połamane drzewa i przewrócone pnie. Zdecydowanie niedaleko wylądowała jego machina. Szli szlakiem zniszczonej roślinności.

Rex lekko drgnął, gdy usłyszał w oddali jakieś głosy, które dochodziły z kierunku, do którego zmierzali. Kazał być cicho swojemu druhowi, a także iść powoli i uważnie.

Wyjrzeli zza krzaków na zagłębienie, w które wpadł latający pojazd. Machina została otoczona przez sześć osób przebranych w kolorowe stroje.

– To chyba są ninja. Posiadają bronie, więc prawdopodobnie ćwiczą jakąś sztukę walki. I chcą się dostać do mojego statku. – O mało nie krzyknął, gdy to powiedział. – Jak ich zaraz dorwę...

– Rex, poczekaj! – Chciał go zatrzymać, ale nie zdążył go złapać.

Kowboj podskoczył. Uniósł swoją pięść do góry, a gdy wylądował, uderzył w ziemię wywołując tym małe trzęsienie.

Zaskoczyło to wojowników. Czarnego i niebieskiego nie przewróciła fala uderzeniowa, ponieważ znajdywali się trochę dalej i utrzymali się na nogach. Wyciągnęli swoje bronie i zaatakowali napastnika. Do walki dołączył jeszcze drugi, który pomagał mu.

– Kim wy jesteście?! – Krzyknął ninja w zielonym stroju wstając. Wyciągnął swój długi miecz.

– O to samo chciałem się zapytać! Dlaczego grzebiecie w moim statku?! – Ominął cios młotem o włos. Gdy czarny chciał znowu w niego uderzyć, to Rex chwycił trzon młota. Czarny Ninja nie był wstanie przeciwstawić się jego sile. Został odepchnięty, jakby ktoś o normalnej sile chciał walnąć go młotem.

– To jest nieporozumienie! My nie chcemy...

Czerwony i Szary zaatakowali Emmeta nie dając mu dojść do słowa. Niezdarnie unikał dwóch katan i trójzębu, które próbowały go przeciąć.

– Wy pierwsi zaatakowaliście! – Odparł wyprowadzony z równowagi czerwony ninja. Jego głowa i ręce dosłownie zaczęły płonąć.

Ta sytuacja kompletnie ich obu zdezorientowała, przez co nie zauważyli, że biały ninja celuje w nich, by spętać lodem ręce i nogi. Lód zamroził ciała aż do pleców i brzucha, przez co prawie w ogóle nie mogli się ruszyć.

– Nie są już zagrożeniem. – Oznajmił biały ninja zdejmując swoją maskę. Był to robot ze świecącymi, niebieskimi oczami. Jego metalowe ciało powodowało, że kontury jego twarzy były ostre, przez co wydawał się niebezpieczny.

– My naprawdę nie chcemy walczyć! Mój przyjaciel popełnił błąd i tak głupio wyszło. Uznał was za wrogów... – Starał się wytłumaczyć. Jego ciało drżało tam, gdzie nie zostało zamrożone. Bał się, że teraz ich zabiją albo zrobią inne okrutne rzeczy.

Rex postanowił się na razie nie odzywać, analizował każdy ruch wojowników. Przyglądając im się dostrzegł, że są oni nastolatkami albo mają najwyżej po dwadzieścia lat, lecz ich wiek w tej chwili znajdował się na końcu listy tego, czego się o nich dowiedział. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział takich mocy, a skoro biały władał lodem, to czerwony prawdopodobnie ogniem, niebieski wodą lub piorunami. Podejrzewał także, że czarny posiada żywioł ziemi, ale nie miał bladego pojęcia, jaką moc ma dziewczyna i chłopak w zielonym ubraniu.

– Rozpuścimy lód, jeżeli dacie się potem skuć i...

– Z jednej niewoli do drugiej?! – Wtrącił zdenerwowany Rex przerywając Zielonemu Ninja.

– Skujemy was na pewien czas. Możecie okazać się wrogami, dlatego jako obrońcy Ninjago musimy zachować ostrożność. Przyjmujecie propozycje? – Schował ręce z tyłu czekając na ich odpowiedź.

– Dobrze, ale jak będziecie coś kombinować, to gwarantuje Blondie, że nawet kajdany mnie nie powstrzymają. – Zagroził Rex marszcząc wrogo brwi. Przypominał groźnego drapieżnika, który byłby wstanie rozszarpać w kilka sekund swoją ofiarę.

Ręce Czerwonego Ninja zapaliły się. Rozpuścił lód, który ich więził, a potem skuli im ręce. Emmet miał nadzieje, że nic im nie zrobią, za to Dangervest sprawdził wytrzymałość łańcuchów. Uśmiechnął się lekko, ponieważ wyczuł, że nie będą wstanie wytrzymać jego maksymalnej siły, więc w razie konieczności będzie wstanie się uwolnić.

Zostali zabrani na pokład latającego statku, ale to nie był kosmiczny statek, tylko drewniany, morski statek, który posiadał silniki. Pierwszy raz widzieli taką konstrukcję, ktoś posiadał ogromną wyobraźnie, że wpadł na taki szalony pomysł. Vest-przyjaciele usłyszeli, że ninja nazywali go Parła Przeznaczenia.

Wojownicy zdecydowali, że kosmiczny pojazd Rexa na razie zostawią, ponieważ nie posiadali ze sobą odpowiedniego sprzętu do transportu.

Ninja zabrali obcych do jednego z pokoi. Pomieszczenie posiadało niewiele metrów kwadratowych, biała lampa oświetlała środek pokoju i stół, przy którym stały cztery krzesła.

– Czyli będziecie nas przesłuchiwać? – Zapytał Emmet.

– Dokładnie tak, indagacja jest konieczna w takich sytuacjach. – Odparł Biały Ninja. Irytowało Dangervesta to, że nie okazywał teraz żadnych emocji na swojej metalowej twarzy. Ciężko odczytać myśli z całkowitej obojętności i ze sztucznych, świecących oczu.

– A po co te kubki? – Klockowski wskazał palcem na nie. Wszystkie miały jednakowy kolor.

– Jest to herbata prawdy. Po wypiciu jej nie można skłamać. Ja też wypije. – Zapewnił ich Zielony – Ale na mojego przyjaciela to nie zadziała. Jest tutaj w razie komplikacji. – Specjalnie zaznaczył ostatnie słowo, żeby znali konsekwencje swojego nieposłuszeństwa.

– A skąd mamy mieć pewność, że nie chcecie nas otruć? – Dopytał Rex podejrzliwie przyglądając się kubkom.

Zielony Ninja wypił łyk herbaty. Odczekał chwilkę i powiedział, żeby zadali mu jakiekolwiek, prywatne pytanie.

– To musi być coś dotkliwego... – Podrapał swoją krótką brodę. – Jaka była najbardziej zawstydzająca sytuacja w twoim całym życiu?

– Ciężko wybrać jedną. – Zaczął aż za bardzo pewnie. To był jeden ze skutków wypicia tej herbaty, nadmierna pewność i bezwstydność w momencie odpowiedzi. – Ale chyba będzie to moja pierwsza przygoda z alkoholem. – Zaśmiał się na samo wspomnienie. – Nie wiedziałem ile mogę wypić na raz. Wypiłem dwa kieliszki i już byłem pijany. Wtedy w bokserkach i z czarną peleryną zrobioną z ręcznika, udawałem młodszego siebie. Będąc dzieckiem chciałem być jak mój ojciec i chciałem zostać największym złolem w Ninjago! – Zaraz po wyznaniu tego zakrył swoje usta. – Musieliście spytać o coś takiego?!

– Teraz mamy dowód, że herbata nie truje i działa. – Stwierdził Rex śmiejąc się. Wypił herbatę, a Emmet zrobił to samo zaraz po nim. – Może się w końcu przedstawimy sobie, bo nie wiem, czy mam mówić do was Biały, Zielony, czy jakoś inaczej.

– Jestem Zane, Mistrz Lodu. – Ukłonił się lekko. – A to Lloyd, Mistrz Energii i lider nasze dryżyny.

– Ja jestem Rex Dangervest. Archeolog, kowboj, treser raptorów, amator stolarki, mistrz MMA i atypowy fotomodel o wyrazistych rysach twarzy, ale możecie mówić na mnie Rex. – Gestykulował szybko za każdym razem, gdy wymieniał kim jest. Czasami za szybko, żeby można było stwierdzić, co dokładnie pokazał. – A to jest Emmet Klockowski. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale od dwóch lat się nie widzieliśmy, więc nie mam bladego pojęcia, co się z nim działo. Pochodzimy z dwóch bliźniaczych wymiarów.

– A dlaczego przybiliście do Ninjago? – Zane, tak jak Rex, analizował ich każdy ruch, Mówili prawdę dzięki herbacie, jednak mistrz lodu brał pod uwagę każdą z możliwych opcji, a jeżeli obcy okazaliby się chytrymi wrogami, to potrafiliby uniknąć odpowiedzi, którą wymusza ten napój. Mogli przecież mówić prawdę, ale nie całą.

– Nie planowaliśmy tego. Rex mi mówił, że chciał się dostać do mojego wymiaru, ale coś się stało w jego statku. Generator się zepsuł, ale nie ma już energii, która byłaby wstanie napędzić generator.

– Zane, czy mamy jeszcze herbatę podróży?

– Nie. – Pokręcił głową. – Skończyła nam się.

Vest–przyjaciele spojrzeli na nich, jak dzieci, które usłyszały coś skomplikowanego.

– Co się tak patrzycie? – Zapytał Lloyd.

– Czy wy na każdy problem macie herbatę? Herbata prawdy, herbata podróży. Ile wy jeszcze macie tych herbat? – Odpowiedział pytaniem retorycznym, jednak Zane nie do końca załapał to w jego tonie.

– Herbata późnego wieku, muzykowa, uspokajająca... Trochę ich jest.

Rex przewrócił oczami, a Zane i Lloyd wyszli z pokoju zamykając ich. Powiedzieli, że muszą się naradzić.

– Nie zamierzam siedzieć tutaj cały czas w zamknięciu. – Mruknął Dangervest wstając. Szybkim krokiem chodził w to i we w te.

– Może nie będzie tak źle. Trzeba patrzeć na to pozytywnie. – Emmet próbował go pocieszyć, choć sam miał wątpliwości co do tych ninja.

– Jeżeli nas zamkną, to ja uciekam. Już dość spędziłem czasu w niewoli... – Rzekł drżącym głosem. Bał się, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyznawał. Również nie może tego pokazać ninja. Wiedział, że niektórzy wykorzystują strach drugiego człowieka, żeby nim manipulować.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Weszli wszyscy ninja, a Dangervest wrócił na swoje miejsce. Przez zniecierpliwienie jego noga drgała, co powodowało stukanie powierzchni buta o drewnianą podłogę.

– Będziemy musieli zabrać was do naszego Mistrza, wtedy będziemy wiedzieć, co zrobimy. – Poinformował ich lider wojowników – Chodźcie.

Zeszli ze statku na dziedziniec. Znajdowali przez klasztorem wielkim, drewnianym klasztorem. Budowlaniec zauważył na murze murale, domyślił się, że ukazywały pewne wydarzenia historyczne, w których wojownicy brali udział. Obrazy zostały namalowane z wielką dokładnością, a z bliska można było ujrzeć kilka małych, ale ważnych szczegółów, lecz Emmet nie wiedział, co one oznaczają.

Weszli do środka. Wnętrze urządzone zostało w japońskim stylu. Ściany pomalowano na biało, kremowo lub czarno, kratkowane, cienkie drzwi zsuwały się na boki, a pod drewnianą podłogą wydzielało się ciepło, dzięki zamontowanym tam grzejnikom. Na korytarzu czasami stały stoliki z wazonami, a na nich namalowano kwitnące wiśnie.

Lloyd zatrzymał się przed jednymi drzwiami i je otworzył. W środku siedział na macie starszy człowiek, z długą, białą brodą i ze słomkowym kapeluszem na głowie, a przed nim, bardziej po jego prawej stole, stał bardzo niski, czarny stoliczek, na którym stał niebieski czajnik i kubek. Rexowi chciało się śmiać, ponieważ skojarzył to z kilkoma filmami, które kiedyś oglądał. Często mistrzowie posiadali brody i oczywiście pili herbatę.

– Witaj, Mistrzu Wu. – Lloyd ukłonił się – Są to Rex i Emmet, przebywają z innego wymiaru. Przez przypadek trafili do naszego i muszą znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby dostać się do swojego świata. Proponuję, żeby się u nas zatrzymali, Mistrzu.

– Chcesz przyjąć obcych do naszego klasztoru? – Zapytał wstając i skierował swój wzrok na przybyszy. – Hmm... Jesteś pewny?

– Przesłuchaliśmy ich za pomocą herbaty prawdy. Oczywiście, nie jestem pewny, czy można im w stu procentach zaufać, ale nierozsądne byłoby też puścić ich samych. – Zauważył Lloyd. – Również posiadają moce, jak my. Jednak nie są to moce żywiołu, chyba...

– Nie, nie potrafię ciskać płonącymi kulami ognia. – Zaprzeczył Rex z ironią w głosie. – Ale ja i mój przyjaciel jesteśmy baaardzo silni i potrafimy szybko budować.

– Masz na myśli moc kreacji? – Dopytał Mistrz Wu wyraźnie zainteresowany.

– Można to tak nazwać. Chociaż wolę to nazywać umiejętnością rozwałki i budowania.

Przez chwilę nastała kompletna cisza. Emmet bał się werdyktu, bo nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobią jeśli ich nie przyjmą. Przecież mogli uznać, że potencjalne zagrożenie najlepiej zlikwidować.

– Dobrze, możecie tutaj zostać. Dostaniecie jeden pokój do póki nie odnajdziecie rozwiązania. Jednak jeżeli będziecie próbowali skrzywdzić kogoś, to ja się o tym dowiem pierwszy i będziecie mieli do czynienia ze mną. – Zagroził poprawiając przy tym swój kapelusz.

 _On nie żartuje. Na pewno jest jednym z najsilniejszych bossów._ Dangervest zinterpretował to trafnie. _To mistrz ninja, czyli on wygląda tylko na starego i niegroźnego. Już ja znam takie przypadki. Nie można go lekceważyć. Lepiej będę na niego uważał._

Lloyd ich rozkuł na polecenie Mistrza. Opuścili jego pokój i zostali zaprowadzeni do innego. Była to niewielka sypialnia z jednym łóżkiem, biurkiem i drewnianym krzesłem. Zielony Ninja przyniósł jeszcze materac, ponieważ mieli tylko ten jeden pokój wolny, więc musieli się zmieścić w jednym.

– Jeżeli jesteście głodni, to zaraz będzie kolacja. – Rzekł kierując się do wyjścia.

– Jesteśmy i nie bój się. Nie będziemy sprawiać problemów. – Zapewnił go Emmet.

– A ja bym się cieszył, jakby były problemy. Bo problemy równa się nowa przygoda. – Założył nogę na nogę – A ja lubię przygody.

Lloyd bez zbędnych komentarzy opuścił ich pokój. Uważał ich za trochę dziwnych, ale przypuszczał, że to może być spowodowane tym, że pochodzą z kompletnie innego wymiaru.

Wszedł do jadalni i usiadł na krześle. Zawsze mieli dwa miejsca więcej w razie gości, dlatego przybysze będą mogli bez problemu zjeść z nimi kolacje. Stolik posiadał osiem miejsc, jednak Wu ostatnio rzadko z nimi jadał, ponieważ dużo medytował.

– Przybysze będą tutaj z nami mieszkać. Prawdopodobnie do czasu aż nie znajdą sposobu na wydostanie się z naszego wymiaru. – Poinformował ich lider wzdychając ciężko. Rex przypominał mu Ronana, złodzieja i manipulanta, którego obchodzi tylko forsa. Oczywiście, mógł się mylić co do niego. Już kilka razy popełnił błędy w ocenie tego, czy ktoś jest wrogiem.

– Zgaduję, że trzeba będzie ich pilnować. – Stwierdził Mistrz Ognia opierając głowę o swoją rękę. – Widzieliście jak się ubierają?

– Akurat stroju bym się nie czepiała. – Wtrąciła Nya przysiadając się do brata – My chodzimy w kolorowych strojach ninja i dla nich to pewnie też jest dziwne.

– A widzieliście jaką siłę miał ten brodaty?! – zaczął Niebieski Ninja z szokiem w głosie – Udało mu się powstrzymać cios Cole'a! Rozumiecie to? Tego naszego najsilniejszego, a także jednocześnie kompletnie bez poczucia humoru, przyjaciela!

– Z siłą to się zgodzę, ale nie jestem kompletnie bez poczucia humoru! Jak ja zażartuje, to jest to śmieszne, a ty rzucasz non stop nie śmieszne żarty!– Krzyknął Cole rozpoczynając długą kłótnie ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

– Proszę, uspokójcie się, bo nie dostaniecie jedzenia. – Zagroził Zane stawiając na stole miseczki z sosami.

– To zjem swoje ciasto z lodówki. – Stwierdził spokojnie Cole.

– A ja równie dobrze mogę sobie kupić. Już nas nie zastraszysz Zane. – Zaśmiał się Jay.

– Przestanę robić ciasta, a tobie anuluję wszystkie rekordy w grze. – Odparował Zane zamykając usta Mistrzowi Ziemi, a nawet Mistrzowi Błyskawic.

– Zawsze się tak kłócicie? – Zauważył Dangervest dołączając wraz ze swoim przyjacielem do stołu. – Nie przepadam za długim milczeniem, więc od razu przejdźmy do rozmów. Wiecie, przychodzą obcy, wy nagle milkniecie i nikt nie wie, co powiedzieć, tylko jecie w ciszy. Pomińmy to, żeby nie przedłużać. Czy wy wszyscy jesteście rodziną?

– Nie, ale Nya, moja dziewczyna kochana, ma brata Kaia. To ten w czerwonym, taki z roztrzepaną fryzurą. – Wskazał palcem Niebieski Ninja – A i ja jestem Jay, tam jest Cole, Zane'a i Lloyda już poznaliście.

– Ej! Ona nie jest roztrzepana! Codziennie rano używam żelu, żeby włosy układały się w wielki płomień. – Poprawił starannie dłonią swoją fryzurę.

– I jeszcze Lloyd jest bratankiem naszego Mistrza Wu. – Dodał na koniec Jay.

– Czyli jesteście obrońcami waszego świata z jakimiś czadowymi mocami i się uczycie sztuki walki ninjutsu. – Wywnioskował Rex.

– Nie ninjutsu, tylko spinjitsu. – Poprawił go Cole. Vest–przyjaciele pierwszy raz słyszeli o czymś takim. – Potem wam pokarzę. Bo jakbym tego użył tutaj, to zrobiłbym małą demolkę.

– W najprostszym tłumaczeniu, to takie tornada magiczne. – Rzekł Jay, a palcem wskazującym zakręcił, żeby zobrazować to.

Rex, mimo luźnego nastawienia do rozmowy z nimi, nadal utrzymywał czujność. Nie ufał nikomu. Oprócz Emmetowi, jemu ufał bardziej niż sobie, ale jego przyjaciel jest nieuważny. A przynajmniej nie tak uważny jak on. Na razie nic podejrzanego nie znalazł w zachowaniu ninja. Jeden miał bzika na punkcie ciast, drugi gadał cały czas, ale to są po prostu takie zwyczajne odchyły. Każdy człowiek jest inny. Jednak pozory mylą. Możliwe, że wpadli na największych złych w całym tym wymiarze i nawet o tym nie wiedzą. _Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Będę śledzić każdy ich ruch._

***

– I co myślisz o tych ninja? – Zapytał się Rex i położył się na materacu. Zajął te miejsce, ponieważ już się przyzwyczaił do spania na twardym podłożu, więc materac był dla niego jak bardzo miękkie łóżko.

– Wydają się mili. – Wruszył ramionami. – Ale nie ufam im jeszcze aż tak. Może to też przez pierwsze spotkanie z tobą.

– Przynajmniej czegoś ciebie to nauczyło. – Uśmiechnął się. – Chodźmy spać. Jeżeli oni czegoś nie kombinują, to ten niebieski zabierze nas do biblioteki. Może znajdziemy jakąś wskazówkę.


	2. Rozdział 2

Następnego dnia polecieli przetransportować uszkodzony statek, który się nazywał "Mały Rexcelcior", do tajnej bazy ninja, a potem ruszyli do największej biblioteki w stolicy. Budowlańcy postanowili znaleźć informacje, ponieważ potrzebowali specjalnej energii do zasilenia generatora, dlatego zaczęli od działu z magicznymi artefaktami. Szukali tak długo, że aż litery zaczynały się ze sobą zlewać, co utrudniało czytanie.

Raz znaleźli informacje o krysztale, który posiadał umiejętność otwierania portali do dowolnego wymiaru. Ich zadowolenie znikło od razu po tym, gdy Jay im powiedział, że kryształ został zniszczony kilka miesięcy temu. Dangervest o mało półki z książkami nie przewrócił przez swoją frustrację, gdy odkładał książkę na miejsce.

Po wielogodzinnym czytaniu, wrócili do klasztoru. Teraz pilnowała ich Nya. Ona miała zaprowadzić ich do tajnej bazy, żeby przybysze mogli zobaczyć stan swojego statku.

Ninja otworzyła ukrytą windę i zjechali nią na dół. Wyszli z niej i ujrzeli niezwykle zaawansowane urządzenia. Podłoga i ściany były wykonane z metalu, po prawej stał ogromny komputer, a po lewej kilkunastometrowy mech, który nie został jeszcze skończony, brakowało mu rąk i połowy głowy.

\- Ale dużo przestrzeni! - Zachwycił się Emmet rozglądając się wokół, a gdy krzyknął, to usłyszał echo. - Trochę to przypomina batjaskinię.

\- No, nawet Bruce Wayne by pozazdrościł. - Zaśmiał się Rex. - Ale i tak nie jest to większe od mojego Rexcelciora.

\- Witajcie. - Podeszła do nich nindroidka o zielonych oczach i w stroju samuraja. - Jestem Pixal, znana także jako Samurai X. Wraz z Nyą pomogę wam w naprawie waszego statku.

\- To konieczne? - Zapytał Rex niezbyt zadowolony. - Nie lubię jak mi się grzebie w statku.

\- Na to już trochę za późno. Przeskanowałam cały statek sprawdzając, czy nie posiada on jakiś bomb.

\- Ale i tak wam na to nie pozwalam. - Trzymał się uparcie swojego zdania. _Dobrze, że nie grzebali mi w Rexcelsciorze. Ale gdybym go miał, to pewnie nie musiałbym robić niewielkiego statku byleby wydostać się ze swojego wymiaru i bym tutaj nie utknął! Chociaż po tym, co się stało w moim świecie... nawet Rexcelcior mógł zostać wtedy uszkodzony._

\- Od czego zaczniemy, Rex? - Dopytał Klockowski.

\- Od naprawy generatora. Muszę jeszcze się upewnić, ile dokładnie potrzebujemy energii.

Chcieli użyć swojej mocy, jednak ich ręce się nie zaświeciły, a części nie zaczynały same się odbudowywać.

\- Dlaczego nic się nie dzieje? - Emmet spojrzał na swoje ręce.

\- Chyba ten wymiar musiał na nas wpłynąć. Każdy ma swoje zasady i nie wszystko przechodzi z jednego do drugiego. - wytłumaczył i mruknął niezadowolony - Czyli będziemy musieli robić wszystko ręcznie. Wyszedłem z prawy. Dziewczyny! - zawołał za Nyą i Pixal - Chyba jednak będziemy potrzebowały waszej pomocy.

Naprawa zajęła im następną połowę dnia. Do generatora podchodzili ostrożnie, ponieważ został uszkodzony. Tak jak przewidział Dangervest, potrzebowali ogromnej ilości mocy, takiej jaką posiadał kryształ wymiarów, który rozbił się na drobne kawałki. Szukanie skutecznej energii może im zająć naprawdę dużo czasu.

***

W nocy archeolog musiał pójść do łazienki, a gdy z niej już wyszedł, to usłyszał kogoś. Na początku myślał, że mu się wydawało. Ziewnął i przetarł oczy, ale znowu coś usłyszał, dlatego postanowił to sprawdzić. Powędrował za odgłosem kroków i zatrzymał się przed wejściem do salonu. Wyjrzał zza drzwi, w środku ujrzał Cole'a, który otwierał tajne wejście do bazy. _Co on kombinuje?_ Śledzenie nie było zbyt właściwym pomysłem, biorąc pod uwagę to, że byli kontrolowani. Ale ciekawość popchnęła go do działania. Poza tym zniszczył chip, który Pixal mu wsadziła w telefon i motor.

Odczekał chwilę i również wszedł do bazy. Znał potrzebny kod do otworzenia drzwi dzięki swojej pamięci fotogenicznej. Ta umiejętność przydawała mu się wiele razy, głównie przy budowaniu.

Gdy drzwi windy się otworzyły, Rex szybko się schował i obserwował to, co planował ninja. Cole niósł jakąś czarną torbę, którą schował do swojego motoru, założył kask i wyjechał.

Gdyby ktoś zwyczajny by go śledził obudzony w środku nocy, to skończyłoby się już teraz. Jednak Dangervest nie jest zwyczajny. Wyjął ze swojej kieszeni niewielkie urządzenie, przycisnął włącznik i z jego statku wyjechał granatowy motor z wielkim "R" po obu bokach. Usiadł na nim, namierzył pojazd Czarnego Ninja na GPS'ie i rozpoczął dalsze śledzenie.

Ninja jechał w stronę stolicy. Niebezpiecznik zobaczył na nawigacji, że Cole zatrzymał się przed barem. Zastanawiało go, dlaczego akurat tam. _Czyżby z kimś spiskował przeciwko swoim przyjaciołom?_

Zanim dojechał, podziwiał miasto. Rexowi przypominało to Nowy Jork. Ogromne drapacze chmur same mogły oświetlać ulice, a powietrze o dziwo nie było zatrute, a to oznaczało, że w tyn wymiarze technologia jest bardziej rozwinięta niż w wymiarze Emmeta. Nie zauważył także żadnych fabryk, z których by wylatywały kłęby czarnego dymu.

Zaparkował przed lokalem. Ulica nie wyglądała na niezadbaną, czyli jest szansa, że nie spotka tutaj gromady bandytów. Usłyszał muzykę z jego wnętrza, rockową muzykę. Kowboj uwielbiał ten gatunek i uważał to za jeden z najlepszych wynalazków ludzkości.

Przed wejściem do baru założył czapkę kowbojską i bluzę. Nie spakował nic innego do swojego bagażnika, więc musiał liczyć na to, że czarny ninja nie zauważy go w tłumie. Przeszedł przez drzwi i próbował przebrnąć przez tłum. Gdyby nie wysokie buty, to nic by nie widział. Nie należał do bardzo wysokich mężczyzn, a w tym barze zauważył, że większość mężczyzn jest od niego wyższa, przez co nie mógł namierzyć tego, kogo śledził.

Ludzie zebrali się przy scenie i czekali aż wokalista zacznie śpiewać. Krzyczeli "Rocky! Rocky!". Przez chwilę Rex pomyślał, że jego dinozaur będzie śpiewał. Jednego z raptorów właśnie nazwał Rocky, dlatego miał takie zabawne skojarzenie.

Piosenka się zmieniła i gwiazdor rozpoczął swój występ. Dangervest wsłuchał się w piosenkę. Naprawdę dobrze szło mu śpiewanie. Na chwilę postanowił porzucić swoje plany i przecisnął się przez tłum, żeby być bliżej sceny. Ujrzał młodego chłopaka z wąsami, który miał na głowie biały kapelusz z czarnym paskiem, czarne spodnie, kozaki, a jego poszarpana, odpięta kamizelka odsłaniała wyrzeźbiony sześciopak. _Zaraz... To nie jest ten czarny?_ Przyjrzał się jego oczom. Brązowe w odcieniu mocnej kawy, czasami przypominały onyksowe klejnoty. _Tak! To on! Ale... po co? Ja tu myślałem, że Kamyczek coś kombinuje, a on se robi po nocach koncerty._ Stwierdził w myślach zirytowany, bo właśnie zmarnował swój cenny czas, żeby dowiedzieć się, że jeden z ninja jest piosenkarzem. _Ale poza tym, to naprawdę dobrze śpiewa. Będę musiał pościągać sobie piosenki z tego świata. Jestem ciekawy, czy on śpiewa jakiś cover, czy sam stworzył tę piosenkę._

Piosenka się zakończyła, a Cole poszedł do baru i zamówił jakiś napój od barmana. Rex postanowił na razie nie zdradzać tego, że go śledził. Udało mu się wywnioskować kilka rzeczy, na pewno Mistrz Ziemi śpiewał w tajemnicy, czyli odkrył jego prywatny sekret. Nawet nie chciał, żeby obcy ludzie znali jego tożsamość, więc wymyślił sobie pseudonim i zrobił strój. Prawdopodobnie nawet jego przyjaciele o tym nie wiedzą. Musiała to być jego sekretna pasja, ponieważ śpiewał prosto z serca. Rex za to zdobył haka na niego. Skoro zna jego sekret, to w razie konieczności będzie mógł obrócić to przeciwko niemu.

***

Z samego rana Mistrz Wu opuścił klasztor, wcześniej informując o tym swoich uczniów. Nie zdradził im szczegółów, ale nie zaskoczyło ich to. Czasami ich nauczyciel potrzebował samotności, by przemyśleć kilka spraw.

Emmet poprosił lidera, żeby nauczył ich spinjitsu, jednak ten odmówił.

\- Aha, już łapię. Czyli nie jesteśmy godni nauczenia się tego wiru, co nie? - Zapytał podejrzliwie Rex. - Czyli w skrócie, jesteście obrońcami Ninjago, ale z nikim innym nie dzielicie się swoimi umiejętnościami?

\- Spinjitsu jest zbyt niebezpieczne, żeby wszyscy je znali. - Upierał się przy swoim Lloyd.

\- No dobra, darujmy już ten cały magiczny wir, ale moglibyście chociaż nauczyć swoich obywateli walki wręcz, prostej obrony - Stwierdził stanowczo Dangervest - Nie wszystkim będziecie wstanie pomóc, więc chociaż tym moglibyście się podzielić.

Lloyd odwrócił wzrok, a jego usta wykrzywiły się nie do końca w jednoznaczny sposób. Wyglądał tak, jakby był zdenerwowany, zamyślony i miał poczucie winy. Skrzyżował ręce, a jego odsłonięta dłoń mocno ścisnęła rękaw jego koszuli.

\- Rex, odpuść. Nie musimy tego umieć. Wystarczy, że mnie poduczysz swojego stylu walki i będzie dobrze. - PPowiedział Emmet i spojrzał na Lloyda. - Jeśli ciebie czymś uraziliśmy, to przepraszamy.

\- Nic się nie stało - Pomachał rękoma tworząc krzyż co i raz. - Po prostu jesteście zafascynowani tym, co umiemy. Jednak za mało się znamy, żebym wam zaufał i was tego nauczył. I tak posiadacie moc, która jest niebezpieczna. Wybaczcie, ale teraz muszę iść. - Mówiąc to skierował się do drzwi i opuścił pokój.

\- Co tak rozmyślasz? - Dopytał się Klockowski widząc, jak jego przyjaciel patrzy w róg pokoju i drapie się po brodzie, dobrze znał ten gest, sam tak czasem robił.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ci ninja kiedyś komuś zaufali, ale okazało się, że to ich wróg i dlatego teraz pod względem zaufania są bardzo ostrożni. W sumie, te zachowanie akurat rozumiem. Sam jestem w stosunku do nich wszystkich i tego całego świata nieufny.

\- Cóż, możliwe, że masz racje. Skoczę do kuchni zaparzyć sobie kawę.

\- A ja poćwiczę trochę w siłowni. Naprawdę super, że mają tutaj siłownie! Mogę zadbać o swoją budowę nie jeżdżąc do miasta za każdym razem z którymś z ninja. Do później. - Wybiegł z pokoju.

Emmet powoli skierował się do kuchni, idąc usłyszał rozmowę zza drzwi jednego z pokoi. Głosy się zlewały ze sobą, dlatego nie do końca wiedział, kto rozmawiał. Przyłożył głowę do drzwi, żeby lepiej słyszeć.

\- Klienci nie przychodzą. Naprawdę trzeba ją zamknąć. - Stwierdziła Nya poważnym tonem.

\- A z czego będziemy się utrzymywać? - Wtrącił Kai. - Wiem, że dostajemy od Borga tę całą technologię i złom od rodziców Jay'a, żebyśmy mogli tworzyć różne sprzęty, ale na jedzenie też musimy mieć, a tego nam nikt nie finansuje.

\- Posłuchajcie - przerwał im Lloyd - musimy wymyślić jakiś sposób, żeby nasza herbaciarnia znów stała się popularna. Jeżeli nam się nie uda, to każdy z nas będzie musiał znaleźć jakąś inną pracę. Innego wyjścia nie widzę.

Reszta drużyny przyznała rację liderowi. Mimo że trzymali się "Ninja nigdy się nie poddają", to mieli małe nadzieje na to, że uda im się uratować losy herbaciarni. Była dla nich miejscem, które bardzo lubili. Może chwile spędzone w lokalu nie były czymś tak nadzwyczajnym jak ratowanie Ninjago, ale lubili tam spędzać czas właśnie przez tę zwyczajność. Lubili także pomagać ludziom w spędzaniu miłego czasu.

Budowlaniec odszedł od drzwi i szybkim krokiem poszedł do kuchni, żeby go nie zauważyli. _Mają problem z lokalem. Musi istnieć jakiś sposób, żeby nie byli zmuszeni go zamknąć. Może Rex się zgodzi pomóc?_ pomyślał chwytając uchwyt kubka od dołu jednocześnie dotykając spodu palcami małym i serdecznym. (Taki sposób trzymania kubka oznacza osobę uczuciową)

Wszedł do siłowni. Treser raptorów unosił sztangę, która ważyła pięćset kilo jedną ręką bez najmniejszego wysiłku, a to oznaczało, że się jeszcze rozgrzewał.

Prośby Emmeta zdały się na nic, ponieważ Rex nie chciał udzielić pomocy obcym, dlatego budowlaniec postanowił zrobić to sam. Możliwe, że czyni nierozważnie, ale jeżeli nie pomoże, to będzie miał wyrzuty sumienia. Ninja im pomogli im, wzięli pod swój dach, wiadomo, że ze względu na bezpieczeństwo Ninjago, ale mogli ich wsadzić do jakiegoś więzienia i nie dawać im takiej swobody.

Budowlaniec westchnął cicho i opuścił siłownię czując zawód.

\- Mogę wam pomóc. - Powiedział Emmet wchodząc do salonu. Słyszał skrawek ich aktualnej rozmowy i jeszcze nie skończyli gadać o herbaciarni. - Powiedzcie tylko, gdzie leży główny problem, to coś razem wymyślimy.

\- Nasz lokal był przez pewien czas zaniedbany - zaczął Cole - głównie przez walki, naprawę miasta i inne rzeczy. Po odbudowie miasta mieliśmy dość sporo misji, a w tym czasie powstawały nowe lokale, które zdobyły na popularności.

\- Fakt, my też jesteśmy popularni, ale po długiej przerwie ciężko było się wybić. - Stwierdził Kai - Proponowaliśmy naszemu Mistrzowi, żeby promować herbaciarnię za pomocą swoich mocy, ale się nie zgodził. Mówił, że moc nie można przeznaczać na głupoty.

\- Moim zdaniem niewykorzystywanie swoich nadzwyczajnych talentów to marnowanie potencjału. - Wciągnął głęboko powietrze szykując się na swoją przemowę. - Posłuchajcie, ja rozumiem, że wasz Mistrz nie chce was przyzwyczajać aż tak do waszych mocy, żebyście mogli się obejść i bez nich, ale skoro ta wasza herbaciarnia jest dla was ważna, to promowanie jej w ten sposób jest najlepszym pomysłem. Pokażcie ludziom, że one służą nie tylko do walki, ale także potrafią stworzyć coś, co ich zachwyci.

\- A jak nawet to nie zadziała? - Zasugerował smutno Jay, co w jego przypadku było niecodziennym widokiem.

\- Słyszałem, jak mówiliście "Ninja nigdy się nie poddają." - Zacytował Emmet ich własne słowa, które usłyszał na ich treningach. - Poddacie się po pierwszej porażce?

Cała drużyna zamilkła i zaczęli spoglądać na siebie. Postanowili wysłuchać pomysłów Emmeta, jego plan prezentował się dosyć prosto, jednak wymagało to wiele przygotowania. Najpierw będą musieli uszykować lokal, a także zmienić kilka rzeczy w jego wnętrzu, żeby klienci mogli miło spędzać czas przy ładnym wystroju. Również wymyślił, że codziennie mogą sie ubierać inaczej, żeby urozmaicić jeszcze bardziej klimat. Chciał dodać trzy specjalne stoliki dla gości, którzy będą chcieli zagrać w grę. Klienci będą mogli napisać w komputerze swoje imiona do aplikacji, którą stworzy Zane, a potem aplikacja wylosuje pary, które poznają się poprzez wspólne spędzenie czasu w jednym stoliku. Nindroid potwierdził, że żaden lokal nie zrobił jeszcze takiej gry, dlatego klienci na pewno będą chcieli spróbować czegoś nowego.

Reklama herbaciarni jest jednak najtrudniejszym do zrealizowania punktem. Ninja wykonają akrobatyczne występy używając także swoich mocy dla ich urozmaicenia. Wymagało to dużo czasu i kreatywności, a ich popularność jest dodatkową zaletą. Emmet także chciał uczestniczyć w swoim własnym występie, jednak jego moc tworzenia, którą kochał całym sobą, została zablokowana, a za niszczeniem nie przepadał, dlatego postanowił zaprezentować coś innego.

\- Jazda na wrotkach? - Zdziwił się Kai.

\- Tak. - Założył wrotki, które należały do Jay'a. Miał szczęście, że niebieski ninja także lubi ten sport i w dodatku mają taki sam rozmiar buta. - Jestem w tym całkiem dobry, także w wykonywaniu akrobacji na wrotkach.

Archeolog patrzył jak ćwiczą z okna, pod nosem się uśmiechnął, widząc, jak Emmet upada i zaraz wstaje, żeby kontynuować trening. Odwrócił głowę spoglądając w ciemny kąt pokoju. Przypomniał sobie, dlaczego chciał uciec właśnie do wymiaru swojego przyjaciela. Nie mógł stracić jedynej osoby, która go szanowała z powodu jego strachu. Emmet go nigdy nie odrzuci. Nie chciał się stać po prostu taki jak on, pełen nienawiści, samotności i rozpaczy, a w dodatku jeszcze bardziej się w tym pogrążył po ostatnich wydarzeniach, lecz nie jest wstanie jeszcze mu powiedzieć o tym. Teraz ma szanse chociaż spróbować o tym zapomnieć i myśleć o tym, co jest tu i teraz, a nie o przeszłości.

Westchnął ciężko, odepchnął siebie od ściany, wyszedł z pokoju, a gdy znalazł się na zewnątrz, to jego przyjaciel o mało na niego nie wpadł. Na szczęście złapał go w porę przed uderzeniem o twardy, betonowy chodnik.

\- Rex? - Otrząsnął się i wyprostował. - Co tutaj robisz?

\- Przyszedłem ci pomóc. Mam nadzieję, że są jakieś wrotki pasujące na mnie.

\- Mówiłeś, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, żeby im ufać. - Zauważył zastanawiając się, co wpłynęło na zmianę jego zdania.

\- Nie ufam im, tylko tobie. Po za tym, lubię ryzykować. - Mrugnął do niego.

***

Niektórzy wzięli dosłownie "Dzielimy się na pary", ponieważ Jay tańczył z Nyą, Zane z Pixal, Cole musiał z Kaiem, bo Skylor nie mogła przyjść, a poza tym, miała swój własny lokal, więc pomimo, że czerwony ninja jest jej chłopakiem, nie pomogłaby mu w występie. Skylor jednak dała im parę rad dotyczących prowadzenia lokalu. A Rex i Emmet przedstawiali taniec na wrotkach i Lloyd występował sam, przez to, że nie miał pary i przez to, że posiadał wszystkie, główne żywioły, dlatego jego indywidualny występ był wystarczający.

\- Tak jak ćwiczyliśmy, będą na początku solo extremalne triki, a potem wspólny taniec również z extremalnymi trikami.

\- Jesteś pewny, że nam się uda tak przy ludziach? Niby ćwiczyliśmy, ale to trochę stresujące... - Emmet rozejrzał się wokół. Widownia z ciekawością czekała na występ. Słyszał, jak o nich rozmawiają, głownie zastanawiali się, kim jest ta dwójka.

\- Oczywiście, że damy radę! - potrząsnął nim lekko - Skoro daliśmy czadu na ćwiczeniach, to dlaczego nie teraz? Nie stresuj się tymi gapiami. Skup się na tym, co robisz. W końcu kochasz to robić, dlatego nie myśl o promocji, o nich ani o niczym innym. Tylko ty i wrotki, no i ja, bo nie chcę uderzyć głową w beton. Pamiętaj o tym, że nie mamy żadnych kasków ani ochraniaczy.

\- Masz rację, damy radę!- Zawołał pewnie, chociaż poczuł lekki strach przypominając sobie to, że przez niego może się stać Rexowi krzywda.

Mieli wyznaczone na pokaz wiele miejsca na ulicy, załatwili to wcześniej z władzą, dlatego bez problemu mogli wykonać swój występ w tym miejscu.

Piosenka, pod tytułem "Moondance" zespołu Nightwish, idealnie pasowała do połączenia figurowej jazdy z agresywną. To także doda nowości dla ludzi z Ninjago, ponieważ ta piosenka nie istniała w tym świecie. Mieli szczęście, że Niebezpiecznik miał ze sobą mp3 z piosenkami niepochodzącymi stąd.

Muzyka zaczęła się spokojnie, przez ten czas obaj się ustawili na swoich pozycjach naprzeciw niewielkich pachołków. Gdy muzyka przyśpieszyła, rozpoczęli. Na początku proste ruchy wykonali w dynamiczny sposób, na przykład rybka, wąż, cross, czy manuele i parę razy zrobili piruety i salta w tył.

Melodia znowu stała się spokojna i wtedy rozpoczęła się część pokazu tańca figurowego. Oboje się skupili, nawet najprostsze ruchy chcieli wykonać perfekcyjnie. Rex i Emmet tańczyli z pasją, gracją i delikatnością. Niebezpiecznik sprawiał wrażenie pewnego siebie i tak się właśnie czuł. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że musi się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony, w tej chwili nie liczyło się dla niego nic innego. Za to Klockowski bardziej się stresował. Lekko drżał, przez co jego ruchy wychodziły sztywnie i czasami spoglądał w stronę gapiów. Dostrzegł, jak jakaś grupa się śmieje, ale nie wiedział, czy z nich, czy z czegoś innego, mimo tego ich śmiech wytrącił go z równowagi. Przez nieuwagę potknął się, ponieważ źle postawił nogę na podłożu.

Zacisnął mocno powieki myśląc, że zaraz mocno przywali o twardy asfalt, jednak poczuł coś innego. Rex go złapał w ostatniej chwili i szybko postawił go do pionu, i obrócił, przez to Emmet wykonał kolejny piruet.

Budowlaniec pomyślał przez chwilę, zaraz wszyscy zaczną się śmiać przez jego potknięcie, ale nie usłyszał tego. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że widownia nawet nie zauważyła, że zrobił coś źle. Rex uśmiechnął się do niego i puścił mu oczko. To był znak, że zaraz rozpocznie się najtrudniejsza część występu. Mimo tego, Emmet poczuł się mniej zestresowany niż wcześniej, dzięki swojemu przyjacielowi, który mu pomógł.

Muzyka znowu przyśpieszyła i zaczęli wykonywać coraz trudniejsze i bardziej dynamiczne akrobacje. Zadziwiło to ludzi, bo patrząc na tę dwójkę mieli wrażenie, że to wszystko jest takie proste. Jednak to jeszcze nie była najtrudniejsza część, a gapie na pewno nie byli przygotowani na to, co miało zaraz nadejść.

Emmet chwycił Rexa za lewą nogę i rękę, i zaraz po tym zaczął się z nim kręcił wokół własnej osi. Nagle mistrz rozwałki podskoczył, a jego partner zaczął się szybciej z nim kręcić. Rex wirował w powietrzu będąc kręcony przez niego do góry i do dołu. To zszokowało publiczność, głównie dlatego, że nie spodziewali się po tym, co wygląda na mniej umięśnionego, takiej siły. Również nigdy nie widzieli takich skomplikowanych akrobacji.

Emmet wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Bał się, ponieważ teraz musi być maksymalnie skupiony, nie mógł się pomylić, a jeżeli popełni błąd, Niebezpiecznikowi stanie się ogromna krzywda. Ale odczuwał także podekscytowanie tym, ponieważ nie mieli na sobie żadnych ochraniaczy ani kasków. Niebezpiecznik stwierdził podczas treningów, że są zbędne, więc ich umiejętności musiały wystarczyć.

Zebrał swoją siłę i podrzucił swojego partnera. Mistrz rozwałki zrobił w powietrzu kilka salt. Emmet go złapał, kręcił się z nim nadal wokół, a potem znowu go rzucił w powietrze. Słychać było przerażone krzyki gapiów: "On zaraz spadnie!", "Niemożliwe", " Nie mogę na to patrzeć!", za to inni wiwatowali i klaskali w rytm muzyki.

Gdy brzmiały ostatnie nuty muzyki, to Emmet złapał go i podrzucił lekko do góry, a Rex wylądował na uniesionych dłoniach partnera i jeszcze na koniec zdjął jeszcze swoją spoconą bluzę i rzucił ją w stronę widowni. Oboje z uśmiechem patrzyli na nich, ponieważ zebrał się dosyć spory tłum. Przez pierwsze 10 sekund od zakończenia muzyki była kompletna cisza. Zupełnie, jakby ich występ zahipnotyzował tych ludzi. Jednak po tych kilku sekundach ciszy rozbrzmiał głośny gwar zadowolenia.

\- Właśnie tak reprezentują się kelnerzy z herbaciarni "Głębsza Mądrość"! - Zawołali jednocześnie vest-przyjaciele.

Rex zeskoczył z dłoni Emmeta i przybił mu piątkę.

\- Daliśmy czadu! I mówiłem, że ty też dasz radę, chociaż... - przybliżył się do niego - zrobiłeś mały błąd. - Szepnął te ostatnie zdanie, żeby nikt oprócz nich nie słyszał.

\- Dzięki tobie nikt tego nie widział. Ciekawe, jak reszcie poszło. - Zastanowił się głośno Emmet.

\- Nie wiem, ale ważne, że nam wyszło. Chodźmy rozdawać ulotki. - Pociągnął go w stronę tłumu.

Ulotki zawierały logo lokalu, a z drugiej strony miały mapę, gdzie w mieście znajdowała się herbaciarnia. Broszury poszły szybciej niż świeże bułeczki. Obywatele zaczęli się kierować w stronę knajpy, a vest-przyjaciele też musieli wrócić. Zane, Lloyd i Pixal zaczęli najwcześniej, więc powinni już być w herbaciarni.

Musieli dojechać motorem Rexa. Emmet jechałby swoim, gdyby go skończyli. niestety składanie konstrukcji trwało o wiele dłużej bez ich mocy. Oczywiście właściciel sprzętu prowadził, a drugi musiał usiąść jako pasażer. Klockowski objął go wokół tali. Niebezpiecznik lubił jeździć z dużą prędkością i łatwo by spadł, gdyby się go nie trzymał.

Niebezpiecznik nie lubił przestrzegać przepisów drogowych. Uważał to za nudne, ale nie chciał zostać złapany przez policję, więc opanował się trochę. Nie mieli czasu na konflikt z władzą.

Dojechali, ale nie mogli zaparkować centralnie przy herbaciarni. Zebrały się tłumy, więc plan wypalił. Rex znalazł wolne miejsce i zaparkował swój motor dosłownie kilka sekund przed innym motorem.

Nie mieli już wiele czasu, musieli się jak najszybciej zmienić ciuchy, żeby zacząć obsługiwać klientów. Nie wszyscy jeszcze wrócili ze swoich występów, każda para rąk była natychmiastowo potrzebna.

W herbaciarni naprawdę dużo się zmieniło. Emmet przeprowadził tutaj rewolucje swoimi pomysłami. Obok kasy stała półka z szybą, przez którą można było ujrzeć przeróżne ciastka, babeczki i wiele innych słodyczy. Wszystko zostało upieczone przez Zane'a. Przecznie przez całe trzy dni, dosłownie całe. Czasami bycie robotem jest naprawdę praktyczne, szczególnie jeżeli chodzi o sen, nie musiał przecież spać, chociaż mógł to robić. Także przed herbaciarnią stały miejsca dla gości, wcześniej znajdowały się tylko wewnątrz niej. Nawet z dodatkowymi stolikami, goście musieli czekać aż stoliki się zwolnią, a niektórzy bardziej uparci pili i jedli stojąc lub siedząc na podłodze przy ścianie. Za to Nya wraz z Jay'em tego ranka przygotowali menu i uszykowali stoliki. Doprowadzili lokal do porządku i tak jak zaproponował Emmet, zostało przydzielonych kilka stolików do specjalnej gry.

\- Chodźcie tutaj! - Zawołał do klientów Rex włączając maszynę losującą. - Podejdźcie do mojego przyjaciela Emmeta, jeżeli chcecie zagrać w "Losuj, poznaj i baw się dobrze"! O co chodzi w tej grze? Już wam tłumaczę. Dziesięć osób, a najlepiej takie, które się w ogóle nie znają, muszą zapisać swoje imiona w komputerze. Będziecie mogli poznać nową osobę przy herbacie z pysznymi ciastami Mistrza Lodu, Zane'a. Najdłużej takie spotkanie może trwać pół godziny. Trzeba dać zagrać także innym chętnym osobom, dlatego czas jest ograniczony. Ktoś jest chętny?!

Wiele osób zebrało się w kolejce do wzięcia udziału w tej grze, jednak, gdy pierwsze dziesięć osób zajęły swoje stoliki, to większość się rozproszyła. Nie chcieli czekać tak długo, pozostało około dwunastu osób.

Vest-przyjaciele odeszli od komputera, na ten czas wyłączając go. Odbierali i przynosili zamówienia i w tym czasie reszta ninja wróciła do herbaciarni, a za nimi przybyła horda nowych klientów.

\- Wow. Chyba im też się udało. - Spostrzegł Emmet patrząc na tłum.

\- A dlaczego miałoby się nie udać? Na treningach byli świetni, chociaż my i tak jesteśmy lepsi. - Zaśmiał się.

\- Wiesz, że czasami skromność by się tobie przydała?

\- Skromność jest nudna.

Niebezpiecznik skierował się do jednego ze stolików. Podał trzy mrożone herbaty i czekoladowe torciki dla trzech młodych pań. Nie było w jego zwyczaju zwracać się do kogoś obcego z wielkim szacunkiem, ale teraz był kelnerem. Traktował to jak przedstawienie, on był aktorem, który musiał zagrać mężczyznę z dobrymi manierami.

Przechodząc pomiędzy stolikami, słyszał czasami, że o plotkują o nim i Emmecie. Nie wszystko udało mu się podsłuchać, ponieważ jego słuch był w pewnym stopniu uszkodzony od nadmiernie głośnego słuchania muzyki.

\- Ten z brodą jest naprawdę sexy. Myślicie, że ma kogoś? - Szepnęła brunetka do blondynki.

\- Nie wiem i on ma na imię Rex. Ma na koszuli indeks z imieniem. Ja wolę tego drugiego, Emmeta. On jest słodki. - Zachichotała.

Niebezpiecznika nie zdziwiło to, że dziewczyny tak o nich mówią. Spodziewał się tego. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, ponieważ lubił być w centrum uwagi. Jednak zdziwiła go inna rzecz, to, że Emmet tak bardzo się zmienił. Był pewien, że on sam na niego wpłynął, ale musiało też zdarzyć się coś przez ten rok. Co się tak naprawdę z nim działo? Nie spytał swojego przyjaciela o to. Dlatego, że jeżeli on go zapyta, to budowlaniec będzie chciał się dowiedzieć też, co u niego się działo. Cały czas zwlekał z wyjawieniem swojego sekretu.


	3. Rozdział 3

Minęły dwa tygodnie od renowacji lokalu, a klienci wciąż ją odwiedzali i przychodziło ich cały czas wielu. Pracownicy herbaciarni cieszyli się ze swojego sukcesu. Postanowili, że będą się zmieniać i każdego dnia kto inny będzie obsługiwać klientów.

Zane włączył telewizor, ponieważ gość poprosił, żeby włączyć wiadomości. W wiadomościach pokazano, że w tej chwili uprowadzono chłopca w celu okupu jego bogatych rodziców. Policja wciąż ich ścigała, ale nie mogli dogonić niezwykle szybkich motorów wyścigowych, które były wyposażone w turbo napędy. Ludzie z gangu nosili fioletowe bluzy ze srebrnym feniksem na plecach.

Rex spostrzegł, że jadą właśnie przez ulicę, gdzie znajdowała się herbaciarnia. Zerknął jeszcze raz na ekran, który pokazywał z daleka uprowadzonego chłopca. Zacisnął ręce w pięści i wybiegł z budynku, a Emmet widząc to, pobiegł zanim.

\- Co zamierzasz? - Zapytał patrząc na skupionego kompana, który patrzył w stronę wyścigowych maszyn.

Wyciągnął ze swojej kamizelki, którą miał pod garniturem, coś, co przypominało metalowy krążek do hokeja.

Bandyci jechali, a gdy ich ominęli, to Rex rzucił krążek w ich stronę. Małe urządzenie przylgnęło do obudowy motoru jak magnes i zaczęło pikać. Dźwięk powtarzał się w coraz mniejszych odstępach czasu.

Kierowca pojazdu zeskoczył gwałtownie z niego myśląc, że zaraz zostanie rozsadzony na drobny mak. Motor zrobił sam z siebie ślizg zatrzymując się na asfalcie, gdy został porzucony Bandyta zasłonił uszy, nadal słyszał pikanie, jednak nie usłyszał ogłuszającego dźwięku eksplozji. Odwrócił się w stronę motoru.

\- Dzięks za motorek, bardzo ładniutki, ale mój i tak lepszy. - Buchnął śmiechem i odpalił ze świstem pojazd.

\- Co do... - ocknął się z szoku, wstał i wyciągnął pistolet - Oddawaj go!

Chciał strzelić, ale dostał mocnym ciosem z tyłu głowy od mistrza ognia. Upadł na ziemie nieprzytomny. Kai zabrał mu pistolet i zakuł jemu ręce.

\- Będzie trzeba im pomóc, ale nie mogę się połączyć z naszymi pojazdami. - Oznajmił Mistrz Lodu mając dwa palce przyłożone do tytanowych skroni. - Występują jakieś nieprzyjemne zakłócenia.

\- Znowu pewnie Jay majsterkuje przy nich. Ja rozumiem, że potrzebne są ulepszenia, ale chcę je CZASAMI użyć. A teraz są niezwykle nam potrzebne! - Zdenerwował się Kai. Nawet skacząc po dachach nie byli wstanie doścignąć gangu.

***

Dogonili gangsterów, od razu spotykając się z nieprzyjemnym powitaniem za pomocą serii kul, które starali się omijać. Strzelali na ślepo, więc nie było to trudne. Klockowski i Dangervest wiedzieli, że ryzykowali, ale chcieli to zrobić, żeby uratować bezbronne dziecko. Po za tym mieli przewagę jakości. Rex wcześniej zaopatrzył w bronie, a dzięki nowoczesnej technologii mógł je zmieścić do kieszeni w swojej kamizelce. Wyciągnął jedną z nich, nacisnął mały przycisk i się w kilka sekund powiększyła. Blaster usypiający trafił w dwóch motocyklistów powodując upadek przez wielką prędkość. Prawdopodobnie będą mięli kilka złamań, ale raczej przeżyją Nie miał zamiaru nikogo zabijać, przynajmniej nie specjalnie.

W trakcie jazdy Niebezpiecznik zamienił się miejscami ze swoim przyjacielem, dlatego teraz Emmet prowadził, a Rex zeskakiwał na motory wrogów robiąc przy tym akrobacje, by uniknąć strzałów. Zrzucał ich, a jeden motor wziął dla siebie.

Załatwili wszystkich motocyklistów, którzy stali im na drodze. Musieli się teraz dostać do szefa gangu, który więzi zakładnika grożąc, że zrzuci go z budynku. Tam właśnie zaparkowali. Z impetem weszli do środka o mało nie łamiąc szyby.

\- Kim wy do jasnej cholery jesteście? - Zapytał jeden z gangsterów, który stał na czatach.

\- Emmet Klockowski, a to...

\- Rex Niebezpiecznik, Dangervest, Risklover - Zaczął wymieniać również przerywając wypowiedź swojego przyjaciela. - Jaki kraj, taki Rex. - Stwierdził i zaczął w nich strzelać.

Pokonali następnych przeciwników, było ich kilkadziesiąt, ale dali radę ich pokonać. Mieli nadzieje, że nie poniosą konsekwencji za szkody, które zrobili w budynku. Starali się niszczyć jak najmniej nawet w takiej sytuacji. W końcu doszli na sam szczyt. Stali naprzeciw szefa gangu, który znajdował się blisko krawędzi trzymając skutego chłopca mocno za kark.

\- Wypuść. Go. - Rozkazał Rex przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Moi ludzie już przejęli forsę od jego rodziców, więc z puszczeniem go nie będzie problemu. - Jego twarz przybrała grymas cwanego uśmiechu.

Chwycił mocniej chłopca i rzucił go do przodu. Wszystko działo się niezwykle szybko. Emmet skoczył za nim, złapał chłopca, i objął go. Za to Rex wyciągnął i zarzucił lasso, które owinęło się wokół nogi Emmeta.

Archeolog trzymał ich jedną ręką, ale nagle poczuł, jak napięta lina kompletnie puściła. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Pociągnął linę do góry i zobaczył, że na końcu nic ani nikogo nie ma. Ścisnął ją mocno, poczuł palące gorąco bólu i wściekłości, którego nie mógł znieść.

\- Ty... - Puścił linę i zacisnął ręce w pięści wyciągając je przed siebie. - Zapłacisz za to!

Zaatakował, jednak jego próby trafienia jego przeciwnika zdały się na nic. Przez emocje nie myślał w ogóle nad taktyką, przez co gangster miał ogromną przewagę. Nagle bandyta odepchnął go mocno przez co stracił równowagę i zawisł ledwo trzymając się krawędzi dachu. Nie patrzył w dół, bo wiedział, że przez jego traumę zobaczy coś o wiele gorszego niż zwykłą, betonową ulicę.

\- Zaraz dołączysz do swojego przyjaciela. - Nadepnął na jego palce. Rex zacisnął mocno zęby powstrzymując jęk agonii. Ze wszystkich sił próbował nadal trzymać ignorując piekący ból.

Nagle mężczyzna upadł bezwładnie i puścił jego palce, jednak Niebezpiecznika już tak bolało, że nie wytrzymał i puścił się krawędzi. Zacisnął oczy mocno spodziewając się, że za parę sekund umrze, ale poczuł, że wisi i coś go trzymało. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę.

\- Emmet?! Przecież ty i ten dzieciak...

\- Wskoczyliśmy do jednym z pokoi przez okno. - Przerwał mu szybko pociągając go do góry. - Chłopak jest bezpieczny i zaraz pewnie przybędzie policja i ninja.

\- Żyjesz...

Rex nie mógł wyrazić swojego szczęścia, dlatego po prostu go przytulił starając się powstrzymać łzy. Omal go nie stracił i nie wiedział, czy by dał sobie radę, gdyby naprawdę umarł.

Emmet syknął z bólu, wtedy jego przyjaciel go puścił i odsunął się od niego, żeby go obejrzeć, na prawej nogawce zauważył dziurę i ogromną plamę krwi.

\- Co ci się stało?

\- Gdy biegłem do ciebie, to jeden z tych zbirów się obudził i prawie strzelił w moją nogę. To nic, to tylko małe draśnięcie. - Prawie stał na jednej nodze, żeby nie napierać na tą zranioną.

\- To nie jest małe draśnięcie. - Rex podszedł do niego bliżej i lekko skulił nogi, żeby Emmet mógł się podeprzeć o niego. - Trzeba będzie z tym iść do szpitala.

\- A dlaczego w ogóle zdecydowałeś się pomóc temu dzieciakowi? Zrobiłeś to tak nagle bez żadnego zastanowienia.

\- Po prostu - patrzył w bok starając się uniknąć jego wzroku - poczułem, że trzeba to zrobić.

***

Lekarz kazał zostać Emmetowi na cały dzień i noc w szpitalu, a przez następne kilka dni ma leżeć w łóżku i oszczędzać nogi. Medycyna w Ninjago jest bardzo rozwinięta, dlatego leczenie takiego urazu będzie trwać o wiele szybciej.

Klockowski powiedział przyjaciołom, żeby poszli do domu i nie martwili się o niego. Ninja byli zaskoczeni przez ich odwagę i szybką reakcję na zagrożenie. Lloyd jednak skrytykował ich za bezplanowe działanie i narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwo. Wtedy Nya mu przypomniała, że też wiele razy działali bez żadnego planu. Za to ludzie zaczęli plotkować, że oni są uczniami mistrza Wu i w niedalekiej przyszłości staną się jednymi z ninja.

Rex nie mógł spać w nocy. Martwił się o swojego przyjaciela, niepotrzebnie, bo wiedział, że wyzdrowieje, ale jego umysł cały czas mu powtarzał, że on mógł wtedy zginąć, Emmet i ten chłopak. I to by była jego wina, znowu.

Musiał się przewietrzyć, żeby trochę się uspokoić i nawet miał okazję, ponieważ tej nocy Cole znowu gdzieś się wymknął. Szczerze, to śledził Czarnego Ninja od tamtego czasu i oglądał jego występy. Lubił jego śpiew i dzisiaj postanowił ujawnić to, że wie o jego tajemnicy. Musiał z kimś pogadać i przestać w końcu o tym myśleć, dlatego podszedł do baru. Cole dopiero co skończył występ i właśnie siedział przy barze.

\- Witaj, Rocky Dangerbuff. - Zaakcentował dokładnie jego fałszywe imię i nazwisko. Nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu.

\- Rex?! - Wstał gwałtownie i przez to prawie się przewrócił, ale zdążył się złapać blatu. - Co ty tu robisz? - Szepnął.

\- Śledziłem cię - Odparł, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz - Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru nikomu mówić. No chyba, że będę miał ku temu powody.

\- Nawet Emmetowi nie powiesz?

\- Nawet jemu - przyłożył dłoń do piersi - obiecuję, a gdy ja obiecuję, to znaczy, że słowa dotrzymam.

\- Dobra, zaufam ci. - Stwierdził i wziął łyk napoju, którego właśnie dostał.

\- Nie powinieneś, ale dzięki. - Zaśmiał się. - A wiec, Rocky, jak to się stało, że tutaj jesteś i śpiewasz? Naprawdę mnie to ciekawi. No i dlaczego ma to być tajemnica? Ukrywasz to nawet przed swoimi przyjaciółmi.

\- Cóż... - Wciągnął głęboko powietrze. - Gdy byłem dzieckiem, to mój ojciec zapisał mnie do Akademii Sztuk Pięknych Oppenheimera. Tam się nauczyłem śpiewać i tańczyć. Było całkiem fajnie, ale tylko do pewnego momentu. Wtedy miałem siedem lat i byłem dosyć nieśmiały. Taniec szedł mi bardzo dobrze, ale musiałem wykonać jedną z najtrudniejszych akrobacji, czyli potrójny tygrysi podskok. Nie udało mi się... - westchnął. - Chciałem opuścić szkołę, bo "koledzy" naśmiewali się z mojej porażki. Ojciec mi nie pozwolił opuścić szkoły. Kazał mi w niej tam siedzieć na siłę i stać się najlepszym tancerzem i śpiewakiem. Po kilku latach uciekłem ze szkoły. Wspinałem się na szczyty i robiłem inne rzeczy. Przez bardzo długi czas nie tańczyłem i nie śpiewałem. A przed publicznością, to już w ogóle.

\- Czyli kochałeś i kochasz to robić, ale się tego zacząłeś wstydzić, tak? - Podsumował Rex.

Cole skinął głową na potwierdzenie jego słów, a Niebezpiecznik poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Nie wstydź się tego, posiadasz przyjaciół, którzy na pewno się ucieszą, gdy im coś zaśpiewasz. Powaga! Naprawdę świetnie śpiewasz! - Pochwalił go szczerze. - W dodatku rockowa piosenka była, a ja uwielbiam rock. Nigdy nie słyszałem rockowych piosenek, które by były tak świetne! Czekam aż nagrasz album.

\- Dz-dzięki. - Uśmiechnął się, a jego spojrzenie wskazywało na zdziwienie.

\- A swoją muzę też tworzysz?

\- Na razie ćwiczę tworzenie muzyki, dlatego skupiłem się na coverach.

Rex wyciągnął swoją mp3 i słuchawki. Potem podał Cole'owi słuchawki, żeby je założył. Zrobił tak, jak mu kazał, mistrz ziemi włączył piosenkę. Przesłuchał ją ze skupieniem.

\- Super muza. - Stwierdził, gdy skończyła się. - Sam ją zrobiłeś?

\- Tak, mogę cię poduczyć. Mam kilka piosenek stworzonych w takim programie na laptopie. Jednak jeszcze więcej, starszych mam na swoim ogromnym statku, który jest w wymiarze Emmeta.. - Wytłumaczył mu - Ale wy macie wysoką technologię, więc nie powinno być problemu z tworzeniem takiej muzy.

Rex zaczął mu tłumaczyć podstawy, jakie musi zapamiętać, by tworzyć dobre piosenki w programie. Cole słuchał go uważnie, a potem rozmawiali, jakie piosenki lubią najbardziej. Naprawdę mieli o czym rozmawiać. Rozmawiali tak długo, że zegar wskazywał już godzinę pierwszą w nocy. Musieli już wracać, ponieważ Brookstone nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciele cokolwiek podejrzewali. Obiecał sobie, że im powie o swojej tajemnicy, kiedy stworzy swoją piosenkę i będzie mógł im ją zaśpiewać.

Przed lokalem mieli zaparkowane motory, a raczej, powinny być tam zaparkowane. Po ich pojazdach nawet żaden ślad nie pozostał. Zaczęli szukać, ale nic nie znaleźli.

\- Żartujesz? Mój piękny motor! - Rex krzyknął i kopnął, jak na niego delikatnie, w stojak na rowery. - A dopiero design mu zmieniałem!

\- Cóż, chyba będziemy musieli nocować w mieście. Jutro poinformujemy Nyę o tym, co się stało. Tylko będziemy musieli trochę zmienić wersje wydarzeń. - Wyciągnął swój portfel i zajrzał do niego. - Starczy mi na jeden pokój dla dwóch osób.

\- A co jak rozbiorą go na części?! Jak ich tylko znajdę, to załatwię im taką podróż kosmiczną, że wylądują na statku "Odyseja". - Warknął. Starał się uspokoić. - No dobra, spokojnie. To gdzie ten hotel?

\- Niedaleko. Kiedyś nocowałem tam z moją drużyną. Nazywa się "Dziki Mak". Mają naprawdę miękkie łóżka. - Zapewnił go Cole z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Miękkie? Sorki, ale zaklepuję podłogę. Wolę twardsze łóżka.

Dotarli do celu w niecałe dziesięć minut. Budynek został zrobiony w stylu futurystycznym, nie przypominał wyglądem żadnego z hoteli, które widział kowboj. Ozdobiony w kolor zielony i biały, a logo świeciło na czerwono dzięki neonowym żarówkom.

Weszli do wnętrza, kolorystyka odrobinę się zmieniła, ponieważ teraz dominowała czerwień. Wnętrze posiadało wiele różnych ozdobnych roślin, większość z tych kwiatów były właśnie makami.

\- Witajcie! Czego panowie potrzebują? - Zapytała miłym głosem kobieta, która miała włosy ciemny blond ścięte na krótko.

\- Dwuosobowego pokoju. - Odpowiedział krótko Cole.

\- Są wolne tylko z dwuosobowym łóżkiem. Chyba panom to nie przeszkadza? - Dopytała przyglądając się im - Jeżeli jesteście razem, to chyba nawet lepiej.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem. - Zaprzeczył od razu Rex patrząc groźnie na i zerknął na swojego towarzysza. - Ale nie przeszkadza nam to, damy sobie radę.

\- Nie paniuj nam tutaj, Ye. - Zaśmiał się Mistrz Ziemi zdejmując sztuczne wąsy. - Przecież znasz mnie.

\- Ciebie to poznałam. Jego nie znam i nie wiedziałam, czy mogę gadać na luzie. - Odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Witaj, jestem Yehua, ale możesz mówi na mnie Ye. - Wyciągnęła rękę do rozwalańca.

\- Rex Dangervest, miło mi. - Ledwo wypowiedział te dwa ostatnie słowa. Uściskał jej drobną, w porównaniu z jego, dłoń. Nie wiedział czemu, ale jakoś od razu odczuwał lekką niechęć do niej.

\- Kojarzę ciebie chyba. To ty byłeś tym, co uratował chłopca. I był chyba jeszcze jeden i był ranny...

\- Emmet Klockowski, to mój przyjaciel i Emmet się dobrze czuje. Nie jest z nim aż tak źle, tylko dzisiaj musi zostać w szpitalu. - Poinformował ją Rex.

\- Oh, to dobrze. - Uśmiechnęła się szczerze. Ta informacja naprawdę ją uspokoiła. - I dać wam pokój dla zakochanych?

\- Ye... - Mruknął Cole marszcząc krzaczaste brwi.

\- No co? Tylko takie są dostępne! Po za tym, czy dla zakochanych, czy nie, co to za różnica? Mówiliście, że nic was nie łączy. - Stwierdziła i wyszła ze swojego stanowiska trzymając klucze do pokoju z numerem 888. Gdy ich tam zaprowadziła, to oddała im klucze. - Śpijcie dobrze!

\- Dzięki. - Cole wsadził klucze w zamek i otworzył drzwi.

\- To twoja przyjaciółka, tak? - Dopytał Rex spoglądając na dziewczynę.

\- Chodziliśmy razem do akademii. Ona mi pomogła stamtąd uciec, jest naprawdę dobrą kumpelą. - Mówiąc to wszedł do pokoju rozglądając się.

Pokój został ładnie urządzony, różne wzory widniały na ścianach, były w kolorach takich samych, jak ozdobiono hol. Duże łóżko na pewno pomieściłoby więcej niż dwie osoby, a przy wejściu obok były także drzwi do łazienki, obok łóżka stał mały stoliczek z lampą, a niedaleko stoliczka było biurko z krzesłem.

\- Trzeba przyznać - Rex wysunął krzesło od biurka i usiadł na nim - całkiem nieźle się postarali. Chociaż mogli dać trochę ciemniejsze odcienie zielonego i czerwonego. No i trochę twardsze łożko, wtedy by było spoko.

\- Nie narzekaj. - Cole rzucił się na łóżko. - Ja wolę miękkie łóżka, choć wszyscy myślą, że nie, bo moja moc ma związek z ziemią.

Niebezpiecznik cicho się zaśmiał. Zaczął się przyglądać czarnemu ninja. Chłopak przewyższał go o całe pięć centymetrów, włosy ułożone w nieładzie, a ciemnozielone przyciągały największą uwagę, miał także bardziej wyrobiony sześciopak. Rex postanowił, że też sobie taką figurę wyrobi. W sumie, to nie musiał, bo tak samo jak Cole jego większość siły nie pochodzi od wyrobionego ciała, a mocy, ale chciał po prostu wyglądać lepiej. Zabawne jest to, że Niebezpiecznik jest silniejszy od mistrza ziemi, a był niższy i starszy, i ogólnie, wyglądał na słabszego od niego.

\- Co się tak patrzysz? - Zwrócił mu uwagę, gdy za długo się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Po prostu planuję bardziej się wziąć zaćwiczenia. - Odparował szczerze, wziął jedną z poduszek i położył ją na podłodze obok łóżka.

\- Serio będziesz tak spał?

\- Tak, za miękko jest, apo za tym, nie będę spał w jednym łóżku z obcą osobą. Wybacz, ale za krótko się znamy, żeby spać obok siebie. - Usiadł na krześle.

\- Szczerze, to myślałem, że ci to nie będzie przeszkadzać. I że ty jesteś z takich...

\- Uwodzących każdego na każdym kroku? - Pokręcił głową przecząco. - Nie. Chciałbyś spać koło takiej osoby?

\- Nie, ale przeszło mi to przez myśl. Zauważyłem, że jesteś bardzo otwarty, bezpośredni... i stąd doszedłem do takich wniosków - Starał się mu wyjaśnić. Głupio się poczuł.

\- Błędnie pomyślałeś - ziewnął - chodźmy już spać, dzisiejszy dzień był pełen wrażeń. - Położył się na podłodze i zamknął oczy.

Cole położył się na łóżku. Naprawdę go zastanawiało to, co tak martwiło Rexa. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że jest zły na siebie o to, co się stało z Emmetem.

***

Rano posprzątali po sobie cały bałagan, który zostawili. Oboje byli przyzwyczajeni do sprzątania rano. Nawet jak wiedzieli, że sprzątaczka to i tak uporządkuje, chcieli chociaż trochę ułatwić jej pracę.

Po spakowaniu swoich rzeczy, Czarny Ninja zadzwonił do Nyi prosząc ją by namierzyła ich zaginione motory. Złodzieje zostali natychmiast namierzeni, a pojazdy wróciły do swoich właścicieli.

Cole pojechał potem do herbaciarni, a Rex odwiedzić Emmeta. Noga rannego położona została na podwyższeniu. Nie wyglądało to aż tak źle, zawsze przecież mogło być gorzej.

\- Cześć Rex! - Przywitał się szczęśliwy widząc go.

\- Cześć Emmet, już trochę lepiej?

\- Tak, jutro wychodzę ze szpitala. Będę musiał jeszcze przez pięć następnych dni od jutra leżeć w łóżku, żeby rana porządnie się wygoiła. - Wytłumaczył mu.

\- Super! A i znalazłem coś w bibliotece przedwczoraj, tylko zapomniałem ci powiedzieć - Wyjął swój telefon i pokazał jemu zdjęcie strony książki - to starożytne artefakty, które się nazywają "Platynowe Rękawice". W książce było napisane, że mają one wielką moc i służy ona do przemieszczania się pomiędzy wymiarami.

\- Naprawdę? - Wziął telefon do ręki, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć. - Musimy to znaleźć. Możliwe, że to jedyna nadzieja na powrót do domu. A potem odwiedzimy twój wymiar.

\- Tak - potwierdził z obojętnością i lekko potrząsnął głową - odwiedzimy. Zdrowiej jak najszybciej.

Emmet jednak tego nie zauważył, przyglądał się dokładnie mapie, która zaprowadzi ich do starożytnych artefaktów.


	4. Rozdział 4

Dokładnie dwa dni temu Emmet opuścił szpital i wrócił do klasztoru. Niestety nadal musiał dużo odpoczywać, dlatego przez większość czasu leżał w łóżku. Wykorzystywał ten czas, na czytaniu książek, żeby znaleźć jakieś informacje, które się przydadzą w razie nieudanej misji z platynowymi rękawicami. Również sięgał po książki fabularne, żeby chociaż trochę zabić monotonność. Lubił czasem sobie posiedzieć i odpocząć w spokoju, ale trwało to już za długo i zaczynało go męczyć. Znalazł jeden plus w tej sytuacji, nie musiał leżeć kilka tygodni, by rana się zagoiła, tylko kilka dni.

Usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi i wtedy położył książkę na biurku. Lider drużyny go odwiedził, tym razem nie posiadając swojego stroju wojownika. Ubrany był w zwykłą szarą zapinaną bluzę z kapturem i ciemnozielone jeansy.

\- Hej, przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku, bo dawno nie dzwoniłeś. - Usiadł na krześle, które stało obok łóżka.

\- Bo niczego nie potrzebowałem i zaczytałem się, ale nic ciekawego nie znalazłem. - Westchnął odrobinę zawiedziony. - Chciałbym w końcu móc iść dalej niż do łazienki.

\- Wiem, co czujesz. Nieraz miałem jakieś kontuzje i byłem zmuszony leżeć i nic nie robić. - Uśmiechnął się do niego. - Minęły już trzy tygodnie od waszego przybycia. Nic dziwnego, że się niecierpliwisz powrotem do domu. Pewnie ty i Rex chcielibyście już tam wrócić.

\- Tak, ale są też tego plusy. Dzięki temu mogę poznać nowy świat, a nawet wystąpiłem w tańcu na wrotkach i uratowałem chłopca! Jest naprawdę wiele plusów!

\- Myślisz bardzo pozytywnie, zawsze szukasz jakieś pozytywne strony każdej z sytuacji. - Stwierdził, będąc pod wrażeniem.

\- Tak, pozwala to spojrzeć na świat z lepszej perspektywy. Przynajmniej w moim przypadku.

\- Rozumiem. - Wstał z krzesła. - Ja muszę na razie iść, ale gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, to pamiętaj, że masz mój numer i innych ninja też. Ale teraz do innych nie dzwoń, bo tylko my jesteśmy w klasztorze. - Skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- Dobrze i jeszcze raz dziękuję za troskę! - Powiedział zanim Lloyd wyszedł z jego pokoju.

***

Mistrz ognia czekał na swoją dziewczynę przed oceanarium. Siedział na ławce, która znajdowała się w pobliżu. Noga mu przez niecierpliwość drgała, ponieważ Skylor nie miała w zwyczaju się spóźniać. Czasami przychodziła nawet wcześniej niż planowali, jednak mijało już dziesięć minut, a jej jeszcze nie było. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że nie odbierała telefonów. Zrozumiałby, gdyby wpadła w korek, wtedy przecież mógł poczekać, ale nie dała żadnego znaku życia. Zawsze odbierała, a może telefon jej się popsuł?

\- Czekasz na Skylor, Kai? - Zapytała Nya idąc pod ramię ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- Tak, spóźnia się. - Potwierdził z niepokojem, jego twarz wyglądała na strapioną. Zamrugał szybko i otrząsnął się z najgorszych myśli. - A wy gdzie idziecie?

\- Też na randkę! - Lrzyknął ucieszony Jay. - Idziemy na basen. Nya stwierdziła, że trochę pobawi się wodą.

\- Tak, ale ty nie baw się prądem, bo jeszcze komuś stanie się krzywda. - Poradziła mu.

\- Dobra, dobra. Wcale tego nie planowałem. - Zaprzeczył od razu, wyraźnie kłamiąc. Jego głupi uśmiech zdradzał wszystkie figlarskie intencje.

\- A ja pojadę do Skylor. - Poprawił swoją bluzkę i wszedł do swojego auta bez dachu. - Od piętnastu minut jej nie ma, a wiecie, że się **nigdy** nie spóźnia. - Odpalił swój samochód.

\- Pa Kai! - Pożegnała się z nim jego siostra.

Kai stanął przed blokiem, w którym Mistrzyni Bursztynu mieszkała. Posiadała skromne mieszkanie, ale to nie znaczyło, że jest biedna. Dzięki swojej restauracji zarabiała dużo pieniędzy, ale wolała taki styl życia, w bloku w niewielkim mieszkaniu.

Drzwi do jej domu zostały zamknięte, dlatego Kai wyciągnął zapasowe, które wcześniej mu dała.

\- Skylor! - Zawołał jeszcze raz, ale nikt nie odpowiadał.

Postanowił sprawdzić w kuchni, i właśnie tam ją znalazł. Leżała, a obok znajdował się rozbity wazon, który prawdopodobnie uderzył w jej głowę. Kai szybko do niej podbiegł i sprawdził jej stan. Nie leciała krew, ale na jej głowie pojawił się dosyć duży guz.

\- Co się stało? Au... - Skylor nagle powiedziała i chwyciła się za bolącą głowę.

\- To dlatego się spóźniłaś do oceanarium. Już nic, tylko to spadło ci na głowę. - Mistrz Ognia wziął ją na ręce i położył ją na łóżku w jej sypialni. - Przyniosę lód. - Wyszedł na chwilę i zaraz wrócił z kostkami lodu w torebce. - Przyłóż je sobie do głowy.

Mistrzyni Bursztynu odebrała od niego torebkę i zrobiła tak, jak jej polecił. Lód złagodził ból i trochę zmniejszył wielkość obszaru opuchlizny.

\- Już lepiej? - Zapytał, patrząc ze zmartwieniem na swoją ukochaną. - Może pójdziemy z tym to lekarza?

\- Lepiej, po co z tym iść? Nie raz gorszy wycisk dostawałam w trakcie walki. - Zaśmiała się krótko. - Nie potrzebny mi lekarz.

\- Dobrze, a jesteś głodna?

\- Trochę tak.

\- To zrobię coś dla ciebie. Odpocznij, dzisiaj darujemy sobie oceanarium. - Znowu wyszedł, tym razem na dłużej.

\- Ludzi tak łatwo oszukać - uśmiechnęła się nonszlancko - nie obdarowałeś ich zbyt dużą inteligencją, Edrewil.

***

Trzy dni później Emmet mógł już chodzić. Miał trochę problemy, ponieważ długo leżał i mięśnie się szybciej męczyły, ale dzięki ćwiczeniom mógł szybciej wrócić do poprzedniej kondycji.

\- Jest coraz lepiej. - Pochwalił go Rex - A teraz trochę odpocznij.

\- Nie chcę mi się odpoczywać. - Stęknął budowlaniec niechętnie siadając na łóżku.

\- Ale chyba nie było ci aż tak źle, gdy mnie nie było, prawda?

\- Nie, czytałem i rozmawiałem głównie z Lloydem, bo przez te dni akurat był w klasztorze, gdy ciebie nie było. - Położył się na łóżku i przeciągnął się, a Rex usiadł na swoim materacu. - Jest miły.

\- Czasami jak na was patrzę, to mam wrażenie, że to coś innego niż zwykła przyjaźń. Zauroczyłeś się w nim? - Zapytał, a potem dodał - Co na to powie Lucy?

\- Nie chodzę z nią już, bo zerwaliśmy. - Odpowiedział chłodno.

Kowboja to zdziwiło, ponieważ był przekonany, że Emmet z Lucy tworzy szczęśliwą parę, a oni ze sobą zerwali.

\- Opowiesz mi, co się stało? - Zapytał trochę niepewnie.

\- Dobrze. - Wyjął swój telefon. - Przygotowywałem się do powiedzenia tego tobie i mam wszystko zapisane. Heh... Tak więc... - wciągnął powietrze i zaczął czytać - _To był piękny, słoneczny dzień. Poszedłem kupić kawę, jak codziennie rano to robiłem._ Chyba pamiętasz, co nie? Kawa z czterema kostkami cukru, a wracając do historii... _Gdy już dostałem kawę dla siebie i jeszcze drugą dla Lucy, to od razu udałem się do naszego domku._

_Gdy już tam byłem, to szukałem Lucy. Nuciłem sobie pod nosem piosenkę, miałem wtedy słuchawki na uszach. Otworzyłem łokciem drzwi na tyły domów._

_\- Hej, Lucy! Przyniosłem dla nas kawusię! - Poinformowałem dosyć głośno._

_Jednak to, co zobaczyłem, kompletnie wbiło mnie w ziemię. Stałem jak słup. Słodka Zadyma właśnie pocałowała w usta moją dziewczynę. To nie był przyjacielski gest, ale pełen romantycznej miłości pocałunek, a ja w tamtym momencie upuściłem dwa, już ostygnięte, kubki z czarnym napojem._

_Lucy oderwała się od niej. Widziałem, że jest zarumieniona, spojrzała na mnie. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale tak naprawdę nie była pewna, jak to wszystko ubrać w słowa._

_\- Emmet, ja..._

_\- Musimy porozmawiać. - Nigdy nie brzmiałem tak poważnie, jak wtedy. - Słodka Zadymko, możesz na chwilę nas zostawić?_

_Nie mówiłem do niej złośliwym tonem, ale poważnym._ Kompletnie nie pasował mi ten ton. Czasami miałem wrażenie, że brzmię, tak jak ty.

_Zadymka opuściła nas, poleciała do miasta, a ja wraz z Lucy usiadłem na piętrowej kanapie, żeby omówić tę sprawę._

_\- Emmet, wiem, że jesteś zły... - Zaczęła, ale ja nie dałem jej dokończyć, bo się myliła._

_\- Nie jestem zły. Jestem bardziej zszokowany i smutny. - Westchnąłem ciężko. - Posłuchaj, Lucy. Wiem, że bałaś się mi powiedzieć to. Nie chciałaś, żebym cierpiał. Ale... no wyszło jak wyszło. Widocznie nie jest dane nam być razem, skoro zakochałaś się w Zadymce._

_\- Wybaczasz mi? - Spytała zdziwiona._

_\- Tak. - wyprostowałem się - boli mnie to bardzo i pewnie długi czas zajmie mi pozbieranie się po tym. Miłości w sekundę się nie pozbędę, ale... dam radę._

_\- Na pewno? - Dopytał zmartwiona Lucy._

_\- Jakoś to przeboleje. - Zaśmiałem się trochę z przymusem. - Życzę tobie i Słodkiej Zadymie wiele szczęścia. Chcę, żebyście były szczęśliwe i mam nadzieję, że nadal będziemy przyjaciółmi?_

_\- Chyba ja o to powinnam zapytać. - zachichotała i wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń. - Przyjaciele?_

_\- Przyjaciele. - Uścisnąłem jej rękę._

_Gdy opuściła domek, to schowałem się w swoim pokoju. Wiedziałem, że to będzie bolało, a także wiedziałem, że nie mogłem jej zmusić do tego, żeby mnie kochała. To by było nie fair wobec mnie, a w szczególności niej. Oszukiwałbym sam siebie, gdybym z nią nadal był._

_Naprawdę miałem odczucie, że moje serce rozerwało się na miliardy kawałków. W takiej smutnej atmosferze minął mi cały miesiąc. Na szczęście miałem wsparcie, ponieważ Kicia Rożek często dawała mi pod drzwi jedzenie, żebym z głodu nie umarł. Często dodawała też jakieś słodycze i liściki na poprawę humoru. Pewnie się domyśliła, że nie chcę nikogo w tej chwili widzieć, dlatego właśnie dawała mi liściki. Podnosiło mnie to trochę na duchu, a po pewnym czasie częściej zacząłem wychodzić z domu._

_Któregoś tam dnia przeglądałem swoje stare zdjęcia na telefonie z moimi przyjaciółmi._ Znalazłem też kilka z tobą. Przypominałeś mi radosne i smutne chwile. Bardzo mi było ciebie szkoda, bo w końcu byłeś przyszłym mną i zniknąłeś na zawsze.

_Jednak zauważyłem coś, co się nie zgadzało. W filmie, który dzięki tobie obejrzałem, "Powrót do przeszłości" było w nim coś takiego, że jak ktoś znikał, to znikał także ze zdjęć. Przypomniałem sobie, że przecież są też twoje raptory i cały statek. Coś musiało być nie tak._

_Wyznaczyłem sobie nowy cel: "Odnaleźć Rex'a". Pomimo szukania przeróżnych informacji o podróżach w czasie, nic nie znalazłem. Znaczy, znalazłem, ale nie było żadnych przydatnych informacji._

_Wtedy nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale naprawdę chciałem ciebie odzyskać. Po twoim zniknięciu pogodziłem się z tym, że cię już nigdy nie zobaczę, ale jak nadzieja się odrodziła, to nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć. Mimo że znaliśmy się tak naprawdę krótko i też, że popełniłeś wiele błędów, to chciałem, naprawdę bardzo, bardzo chciałem ciebie mieć przy sobie. Chyba po prostu chciałem odzyskać bliskiego przyjaciela._

_Później, gdy znowu straciłem nadzieje, nagle mnie coś wciąga i wpadam do lasu. Właśnie tutaj, w Ninjago, znalazłem ciebie znowu. Byłem naprawdę bardzo ucieszony i zaskoczony, że moja teoria była prawdziwa. Ty naprawdę żyłeś._

\- No i resztę znasz. - Dokończył.

\- Widzę, że długo się przygotowałeś do tej rozmowy. - Skomentował to, że czytał z telefonu.

\- Tak. A u ciebie jak było?

\- W sumie, to nic ciekawego. Szkoda mówić. - Wymusił grymas, który przypominał uśmiech.

Klockowski zorientował się, że on chce uniknąć tego tematu, dlatego jeszcze bardziej chciał się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Powiedz mi. - Nalegał. - Dobrze wiem, że nie wolno trzymać w sobie wszystkiego. Czasami trzeba się wygadać. - Położył dłoń na jego barku.

\- Powiedziałem NIE! - Odepchnął jego rękę. Wtedy z kieszeni Rexa wypadł jakiś wisiorek z medalionem. Niebezpiecznik od razu wsadził go z powrotem do kieszeni nie ukazując, co znajdowało się w środku. - Nie drążmy tematu.

Emmet nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. pokiwał tylko głową twierdząco. Zachowanie Rexa opisał jako dziwne i dosyć niecodzienne. Nie mógł go zmusić do mówienia, odczuł jednak, że Niebezpiecznik jest smutny i zły jednocześnie.

Po chwili obaj skierowali się do kuchni bez słowa. Postanowili zrobić zimne kakao. W kuychni rozmawiał Jay z Zane'em. Ich też się spytali, czy chcą. Zane stwierdził, że jest robotem i nie jest to dla niego dobre, a Jay, że chętnie.

\- Coś się stało, Jay? - Mistrz Lodu przyjrzał się twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Zastanawiam się, co dać Nyi na naszą rocznicę, ale nie o tym chciałem teraz powiedzieć! - Machnął nieznacznie ręką i położył na stole gazetę. Wskazał palcem na nagłówek. - Zobacz!

\- Wczoraj zaginęli w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach mistrz metalu Karlof, mistrz cienia Shade, mistrz dymu Ash i mistrzyni żywiołu bursztynu...

\- Skylor. - Dokończył za Zane'a Jay. - Kto to mógł zrobić? Co powiemy Kaiowi?

\- Co mi powiecie?

Mistrz ognia nagle zjawił się w kuchni.

\- Eem... Nic takiego, Kai...

\- Jay, daj spokój, nie kłam. Musimy mu powiedzieć. - Zane przybrał swoją lodowatą, poważną twarz. Dał Kaiowi gazetę, by ją przeczytał. - Przykro mi...

\- Co takiego?! SKYLOR ZAGINĘŁA?! - Gazeta w jego rękach natychmiastowo spłonęła, a ciało samo się zapaliło.

Jay i reszta odsunęli się natychmiast. Nie chcieli zostać oparzeni. Jednak Zane, któremu poparzenie nie groziło, objął Kaia mocno, żeby niczego nie spalił. Użył też przy tym swojej mocy lodu, żeby zmniejszyć ogień.

\- Uspokój się Kai. - Mówił Zane spokojnym tonem.

\- Jak mam się uspokoić?! - Krzyknął znowu. Przez ich przeciwne żywioły powstawała para miedzy nimi. - Jeszcze wczoraj ją widziałem!

\- Wiem, że to trudne, ale znajdziemy ją Kai. - Powtarzał to cały czas aż w końcu gniew Kaia zgasł, a na jego miejscu pojawiła się fala łez.

Emmet, Rex i Jay próbowali ugasić zapalone szafki i półki.

\- Ten, kto to zrobił... Zapłaci za to. - Wytarł o rękaw łzy.

\- Bardzo mu współczuję. - Szepnął Klockowski do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Ja też, nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybym stracił Nyę. Oby nic Skylor się nie stało i innym mistrzom żywiołu.

\- Nie martw się, płomyku - Niebezpiecznik podszedł do Kaia - ona może jeszcze żyć. Ty masz szansę ją uratować, jeżeli jest w tarapatach. Jeżeli będzie trzeba, to ja i Emmet tobie pomożemy.

\- Naprawdę nam pomożecie? - Rex pokiwał twierdząco głową jako odpowiedź. - Dzięki.

***

Promienie słoneczne przekazywały dużą ilość ciepła, przez co w herbaciarni wszystkie okna zostały otwarte, a klimatyzacja ustawiona na najwyższe obroty.

Niebezpiecznik wyszedł na zewnątrz, by podać mrożoną herbatę dwóm paniom. Gdy podał zamówienie, obrócił się na pięcie, jednak zatrzymał się szybko, ponieważ poczuł, że coś przykleiło się do jego podeszwy. Uniósł nogę do góry i ujrzał skrawek jakiejś gazety. Chwycił ją i chciał przeczytać słowa, ale zorientował się, że nic nie słyszy poza dźwiękiem wiatru. W głośnym mieście było to niemożliwe. Rozglądał się i zauważył, że nikogo nie ma.

Nagle usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Było tak cicho, że przez ten nagły dźwięk prawie podskoczył.

\- Rex, nagle wszyscy zniknęli! Co się tutaj dzieje?! - Krzyknął Emmet spanikowany.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy we śnie. W bardzo realnym śnie. - Przyjrzał się Emmetowi. - A ty jesteś Emmetem, czy może częścią tego porąbanego snu?

\- O to samo miałem się ciebie spytać! A ty jesteś prawdziwy? - Dotknął palcem jego czoła. - We śnie ciężko to określić, co jest prawdziwe, a co nie.

\- Tak. - Spojrzał jeszcze raz na skrawek gazety. Można było z niej odczytać tylko główny nagłówek, ponieważ reszta została zamazana - Piszą w tej gazecie tak: "Mistrzów Żywiołów zniknęli bez śladu."

\- Mistrzowie Żywiołów? Przecież dzisiaj było coś podobnego! - Pochylił głowę nad gazetą. - Co to znaczy? Zaraz... Czy to nie jest... wizja?

\- Wizja po fakcie? To bez sensu.

\- Z tego, co mi powiedzieli ninja, to jest więcej Mistrzów Żywiołów i ninja też są jednymi z nich, a oni nie zniknęli w rzeczywistym świecie.

\- Co robicie w moim śnie? - zapytał nagle Zane.

\- A ty co tutaj robisz?! - Odskoczył Rex, gdy go usłyszał. - Myślałem, że roboty nie sypiają!

Mistrz Lodu chciał już im wytłumaczyć, jak to działa, ale wiatr stał się w sekundę bardziej porywisty i niósł ze sobą szaleńczy, kobiecy śmiech. Miasto w jednej chwili zamieniło się w ciemną przestrzeń, w której znajdowały się krzewy niczym z labiryntu.

Przed nimi stało dziwne stworzenie, sylwetką przypominało kobietę, ale miało także rogi, kły, czerwone, świecące oczy i cała skóra tego stworzenia była niczym ametyst.

Emmet czuł przerażenie, dlatego w ogóle się nie ruszał, a Zane przygotował się do walki. Próbował zamrozić stwora, ale ten bez problemu się obronił.

Demon biegł niezwykłą prędkością do nich i uderzył Rexa swoimi szponami.

***

Obudził się, usiadł na materacu gwałtownie. Dyszał ciężko i poczuł jak krople poty spływają z jego czoła.

\- Dlaczego... dlaczego mu to zrobiłaś... - Jęknął Emmet przez sen. Leżał na podłodze niedaleko materaca Rexa. - Zostaw go... i mnie... Zostaw nas...

\- Emmet? Emmet! - Przysunął się do niego, chwycił go za barki i potrząsnął nim. - Obudź się!

To nic nie dało, jego przyjaciel nadal jęczał i się nie budził. Niebezpiecznik musiał zrobić coś, czego nie chciał robić. Zamachnął się i dał mu z liścia i to sprowadziło jego przyjaciela do świata realnego.

\- Czy ty też miałeś ten sen? Mieliśmy ten sam sen? Co on oznaczał?!- Emmet spojrzał oszołomiony na Rexa.

\- Nie wiem, ale ta czarna postać... - Rex swoją brodę. - Nie mam bladego pojęcia, kim lub czym była.

\- Czyli też o tym śniliście - Powiedział Zane stojąc przed wejściem. - Chodźcie, musimy innych o tym poinformować. Moje wizje zawsze się sprawdzają i to jest niepokojące, ale dziwi mnie to, że wy też je mieliście.

\- Nie tylko ty masz szósty zmysł, mrozik.

Trójka opuściła pokój, żeby obudzić resztę drużyny na naradę. Większość nie zachwyciła się tym, że zostali obudzeni o trzeciej nad ranem.

\- Po co nas obudziliście tak wcześnie...? - Ziewnął Jay półprzytomny.

\- Mieliśmy wspólny sen wraz z Zane'em i w nim było coś niepokojącego. Sądzimy, że to mógł być proroczy sen. - Emmet wyjaśnił w skrócie powód narady. - Czy wiecie coś o fioletowych stworzeniach z rogami i świecącymi oczami?

\- Zapomniałeś dodać, że ta postać była kobietą, bo śmiała się jak kobiecym głosem. - Rzekł Rex.

Ninja popatrzyli na siebie. Po krótkiej chwili Lloyd pierwszy się odezwał:

\- Prawdopodobnie, to był Oni, demon, który niesie zniszczenie. Potrafi przyjąć kształt każdego człowieka, a nawet zwierzęcia. Jeżeli ten sen jest wizją, to znaczy, że nie załatwiliśmy wszystkich Oni. Oni moją czarną skórę w swojej prawdziwej formie, ale możliwe, że to była jej wymyślona forma.

\- i jeszcze w tym śnie Rex przeczytał z gazety "Mistrzowie żywiołów zaginęli bez śladu". - Zacytował Emmet. - To się już wydarzyło, ale pewnie jeszcze inni ucierpią.

\- Wydaje mi się, że to będzie celem tej Oni. - Przeanalizował Zane swoim komputerowym umysłem. - Będziemy musieli poinformować wszystkich mistrzów, żeby uważali. Musimy ustalić, dlaczego Oni tutaj przybyła, a także w jakim celu chce porwać lub zabić wszystkich Mistrzów Żywiołów.

Kai słysząc słowo "zabić" o mało nie wpadł w kolejny szał, jednak powstrzymał swoje emocje pamiętając, że jest jeszcze druga opcja i Skylor może nadal żyje.

Rex miał jakieś złe przeczucie, bo Oni potrafią się zmienić w każdego, a to znaczy, że nikomu nie można ufać. _Dlaczego tak dziwnie się czuję przebywając z ninja? Czyżby któryś z nich był tym demonem? Będę musiał to dokładnie zbadać. Ale nie mogę bez żadnych dowodów dokonywać osądu. Również nie znam ich na tyle dobrze, żeby stwierdzić, czy któryś zachowuje się ponad swoją normę. Ciężko będzie mi to zbadać. Może się też okazać, że naprawdę wraz z Emmetem wpadłem w jakąś ich pułapkę i jesteśmy ich ofiarami, a oni wszyscy kłamią i namieszali nam w mózgach._

***

Emmet po pełnym powrocie do zdrowia wrócił do pracy w herbaciarni. Nadrabiał czas, który stracił zastępując któregoś z ninja lub Rexa. Myślał także długo nad spinjitsu, ponieważ znalazł się w świecie wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, który dopiero poznają i bał się, że może im się coś przez tą ametystową Oni stać. im wszystkim. Zastanawiał się, co może zrobić i wpadł na pewien pomysł, ale będzie musiał porozmawiać o tym z liderem.

Zapukał do drzwi pokoju Zielonego Ninja, usłyszał zza nich jakieś odgłosy, jakby coś spadło i zamykanie półki lub szuflady. Dopiero po chwili drzwi zostały otworzone.

\- O, to ty Em. Czy czegoś potrzebujesz? - Wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Budowlaniec nie wiedział z jakiej przyczyny, ale nie chciał być zbyt wścibski. W przeszłości raz podsłuchał rozmowę ninja i nie chciał dłużej ciągnąć tego, że ciekawość nim steruje.

\- Chciałem tylko porozmawiać i mówisz, jakbym nadal miał chorą nogę. - Zachichotał rozbawiony.

\- Jakoś tak z automatu zadałem te pytanie, wejdź. - Wpuścił go do środka. - To o co chciałeś zapytać?

\- Czy możesz mnie nauczyć spinjitsu?

\- Em, ja nie mogę uczyć ani wrogów ani innych ludzi. Ty też się zaliczasz do grona tych osób. Jesteś tak naprawdę obcy. - Odpowiedział będąc zły na samego siebie, bo chciał go tak naprawdę tego nauczyć.

\- Proszę. My wszyscy jesteśmy zagrożeni, ty, twoi przyjaciele, Rex i ja. Przecież każdy z nas posiada jakąś moc. Nie wiem, czy ta demonica będzie chciała ukraść mi i Rexowi moc, ale nawet jeżeli nie, to chciałbym lepiej was chronić. Wiem, że się krótko znamy, ale... - przygryzł dolną wargę - Mam wielką i głupią skłonność do szybkiego przywiązywania się do ludzi. Jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina, a niecały miesiąc się znamy. Wiem, to głupie i dla Rexa na pewno też jesteście rodziną, tylko on to bardziej głęboko w sobie trzyma, ale jeżeli mu nie ufasz, to chociaż mi zaufaj. Mnie naucz, żebym mógł was wszystkich chronić. Spinjitsu to moc pochodząca z waszego świata, chcę umieć walczyć waszą bronią z waszymi wrogami, jeżeli nadejdzie taka potrzeba. Proszę, zaufaj mi.

Mistrz Energii spojrzał w jego oczy. Nie widział w nich żadnego kłamstwa, ale już raz się pomylił. Przez miłość do Harumi myślał, że ona jest dobra, a okazała się jego największym wrogiem. W dodatku miłość go oślepiła, a teraz ta sytuacja się powtarza. Jeżeli Emmet go okłamuje i jest po stronie wroga, to znowu narazi swoją drużynę na niebezpieczeństwo i kolejny raz pęknie mu serce...

\- Zgoda, zaufam ci. - Spojrzał na niego obojętnym wzrokiem. Starał się teraz nie okazywać emocji. - Nie zawiedź mnie. - _Błagam, niech tym razem nie popełnię tego błędu._


	5. Rozdział 5

Przez pewien czas nie było żadnego porwania któregoś z mistrzów żywiołów. Ninja musieli ograniczyć czas spędzony w herbaciarni przez poszukiwanie jakichkolwiek wskazówek, które zaprowadzą ich do oni. Na szczęście klienci potrafili zrozumieć powód skrócenia czasu, dlatego nie mieli żadnych pretensji do swoich bohaterów.

Dzisiejszego dnia postanowili zrobić mały turniej dla treningu. Losowali w urnie z imionami swoich przeciwników, gdy ktoś wylosował swoje imię, musiał powtórzyć jeszcze raz. Pierwszy sparing czekał Kaia i Emmeta.

Oboje założyli ochraniacze, walczyli bez broni, ponieważ walka polegała na tym, że muszą używać swoich specjalnych mocy wraz ze spinjitzu. Budowlaniec uczył się tego trochę od Lloyda, ale jeszcze ani razu nie udało mu się stworzyć wiru. Jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać, bo ninja też na początku mieli z tym problem, więc to było naturalne, że nie umiał po kilku treningach.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że wynik jest już przesądzony, jednak Emmet wygrał tę rundę dzięki swojej zwinności. Ćwiczył sztuki walki wraz z Rexem i ninja, żeby lepiej poradzić sobie w starciach z wrogami i przyniosło to wiele efektów. Teraz Emmet posiadał nie tylko siłę, ale też szybkość, dlatego atak z zaskoczenia zdezorientował Mistrza Ognia i ostatecznie przegrał walkę.

Następną walkę toczyli Zane i Nya, lód i woda. Żywioły te są bardzo blisko ze sobą spokrewnione. W dodatku Biały Ninja ulepszył swoje ciało i nie może uszkodzić jego systemu. Jednak Nya wygrała, ponieważ wykonała nowy ruch, który zaskoczył Zane'a. Jej mama, poprzednia mistrzyni wody, dała jej wskazówki jak stworzyć z wody silne pnącza, którymi można złapać przeciwnika i to przesądziło o wyniku starcia.

Jay kontra Rex. Niebieski Ninja wiele razy mierzył się z Cole'em, najsilniejszym z ich drużyny, dlatego nie straszna była mu nadzwyczajna siła Niebezpiecznika. W dodatku w walce używał techniki, którą sam nazywał "gadkontracja". Polegała oczywiście na tym, żeby mówić przeciwnikowi jakieś suche żarty albo po prostu głupoty. Mogło się wydawać to głupie, jednak nie raz dzięki temu mistrz błyskawic wygrywał pojedynki, ponieważ wrogowie szybko przez niego denerwowali i to ich właśnie dekoncentrowało. Jednak Rex bardzo dobrze znał tę technikę, bo sam jej używał, tylko w inny sposób, dlatego złośliwe żarty nie zrobiły na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Kowboj wygrał dzięki chwyceniu go za nadgarstek i rzuceniu nim o ścianę.

Kolejni byli Lloyd i Cole. Aktualny i przeszły lider, oboje niezwykle uparci, żeby dążyć do swoich celów i wygrywać walki, a także przyjmować porażki z godnością. Tak jak Emmet, Lloyd polegał bardziej na swojej zwinności i trikach, a Cole, jak Rex, na swojej sile, jednak to nie znaczyło, że Czarny Ninja był mniej giętki, wręcz przeciwnie. Dzięki szkole tańca jego ciało rozciągnęło się i czasami nawet wykorzystywał swoje umiejętności taneczne do bojowych technik. Za to Zielony Ninja także posiadał potężną siłę, dzięki ćwiczeniom i swoim specjalnym umiejętnościom. Ten pojedynek jednak wygrał Lloyd, ponieważ obaj Ninja stworzyli wiry spinjitsu, które siebie odpychały, ale Zielony Ninja w porę wykorzystał swoją moc do stworzenia kuli energii. Kula uderzyła w Cole'a i przechyliła szalę zwycięstwa na lidera.

Do półfinału przeszli Emmet, Nya, Rex i Lloyd. Rozpoczęło się drugie losowanie i zostali wybrani Rex przeciwko Emmetowi i Nya przeciwko Lloydowi.

Pierwsza para kiedyś ze sobą walczyła, gdy wpadli do innego wymiaru, a w dodatku byli zaklęci w niewielkie zabawki. Klockowski obawiał się tego, że Niebezpiecznik z łatwością go pokona.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że jestem twoim wrogiem. - Poradził Rex dostrzegając niepewność swojego przyjaciela. - To zawsze pomaga.

Emmet posłuchał tej rady i próbował stworzyć obraz w swoim umyśle Rexa, który byłby nadal po złej stronie mocy.

Rozpoczęła się walka, starszy wykonał pierwszy ruch, jego pięść wbiła się w ziemię tworząc niewielkie zagłębienie. Młodszy chciał go kopnąć, ale przeciwnik odparował atak. Cios, unik, parowanie, atak, unik i seria kolejnych ataków.

Nagle Rex stracił równowagę przez rzucenie piaskiem w jego oczy. To oślepiło kowboja i próbował to szybko zetrzeć, ale tarcie tylko spowodowało, że jeszcze mocniej go szczypało. Emmet wykorzystał okazję i pokonał Rexa. Niebezpiecznik pogratulował swojemu przyjacielowi wygranej i pochwalił jego pomysłowość.

Następni byli Lloyd i Nya, obojei czujni, ponieważ spodziewali się najmniej spodziewanych rzeczy. To była jedna z ich głównych zasad.

Lloyd doskonale wiedział, jak wykorzystać moc Nyi przeciwko niej. Posiadał pięć żywiołów, a oprócz energii najbardziej dominowały u niego błyskawice i tego właśnie chciał użyć przeciwko niej. Po serii uderzeń, gdy nadarzyła się okazja, naładował błyskawicą swoje ręce i dotknął nimi wody, którą miała zamiar cisnąć Nya w niego. Przez to dostała niewielkiego, ale skutecznego szoku elektrycznego, jednak to nie był koniec niespodzianek. Gdy Mistrz Energii zbliżał się, żeby wykonać cios ostateczny, który zakończyłby walkę, to wojowniczka nakierowała rozlaną wokół wodę na ziemi. Zebrała ją w jednym punkcie, a gdy Lloyd stanął tam, gdzie była woda, sprawiła, że woda od dołu go odrzuciła. Przez to Lloyd spadł na dach i przegrał.

Finałową walkę będą toczyć mistrzyni wody i Budowlaniec. Niespodziewana była to konkurencja, ponieważ większość stawiała na Rexa i Lloyda, ale życie potrafi być naprawdę nieprzewidywalne. Emmet też nie spodziewał się tego, że przejdzie do finałowej rundy.

Zane dał znak do rozpoczęcia pojedynku. Wojowniczka przeskoczyła nad nim i próbowała go zajść szybko od tyłu. Uniknął strumienia wody, który o mało go nie uderzył, a Nya zaraz po jego uniku wykonała serią strumieni, jednak Emmet niezwykle sprawnie ich unikał. Postanowiła zmienić taktykę i spróbowała go zaatakować swoim spinjitzu. Wciągnęła go w wir, ale zdołał z niego wyskoczyć, co dosyć zaskoczyło mistrzynię wody. Nie zdążyła nawet zadać mu żadnych obrażeń. Budowlaniec wykorzystał jej dezorientacje i uderzył o ziemię tworząc trzęsienie ziemi, które przerwało jej wir.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie słowa Lloyda "Zakręć się i wyprzyj swoją moc na zewnątrz". Porażka za porażką, nie wykonał wcześniej żadnego wiru, ale próbował teraz zrobić dokładnie to, czego uczył go Zielony Ninja. Zamknął oczy. Czuł, jakby czas w jego głowie zwolnił. Zakręcił się, a jego obroty z każdą chwilą stawały się szybsze aż powstało spinjitzu, które miało kolory pomarańczowy i srebrny. Wciągnął w wir mistrzynię wody i pokonał ją w pojedynku dzięki tej technice.

Lloyd odczuł dumę, ponieważ pierwszy raz kogoś uczył i jego lekcja była skuteczna. Widząc prędkość jego nauki czuł jeszcze coś innego, ale starał się nie przypominać swoich błędów i błędów swojego mistrza.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zpytał Zane, który stał obok niego.

\- Tak, cieszę się. Nauczył się spinjitsu dzięki mnie. Po prostu mam nadzieję, że nie podjąłem złej decyzji. - Westchnął.

\- Lloyd, każdy popełnia błędy. - Powiedział Kai podchodząc bliżej do niego, bo usłyszał to, o czym rozmawiali. - Nawet mistrz Wu je popełnia, pamiętasz?

\- Tak, wziąłem to pod uwagę i dzięki.

\- Ja też bym chciał tak umieć! Który z was może mnie uczyć? - Zwrócił się Niebezpiecznik do Ninja.

Zanim Zielony Ninja zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Cole wyszedł pierwszy na przód i zgłosił się do uczenia go. Wydawali się być naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi, dlatego zgodził się na to, żeby Cole nauczał Rexa.

***

\- Na drugiej stronie tej mapy napisali "Nikt jeszcze żywy nie wyszedł ze świątyni szukając skarbu" - Czarny Ninja zacytował.

\- Zawsze tak piszą, a potem główni bohaterowie wychodzą bez szwanku w ostatniej chwili. Klasyka. - Rex przewrócił oczami. Potrafił przewidzieć kilka scenariuszy ich wyprawy. Czasami oglądanie filmów jest przydatne w prawdziwym życiu.

Rex, Cole, Lloyd i Emmet wylądowali na środku pustyni. Według współrzędnych właśnie tutaj znajdowała się świątynia. Rozejrzeli się i trochę dalej dostrzegli bardzo niską wieżę.

\- To jest ta świątynia? - Zapytał zdziwiony Emmet. - Trochę mała.

\- Wydaje mi się, że to tylko jej wieża, a pod piaskiem znajduje się cała budowla. Pewnie musiała zostać zasypana przez piasek. - Zauważył Lloyd - Trzeba będzie wejść przez okno.

Tylko taką drogą mogli się wejść do środka, ponieważ odkopywanie świątyni zajęłoby wieki.

W środku panowała ciemność, dlatego wyjęli latarki i włączyli je. Wtedy zobaczylia na końcu korytarza przejście, które prowadziło do ogromnej sali. Przeróżne hieroglify i płaskorzeźby znajdowały się na ścianach. Nawet przy słabym świetle mogli dostrzec szczegóły.

\- Blondie, mówiłeś, że...

\- Nie nazywaj mnie Blondie. - Przerwał mu Zielony Ninja patrząc na niego groźnie.

\- Lloyd, mówiłeś, że tę świątynię stworzył twój dziadek, Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitsu i platynowe rękawice też. On jest chyba czymś w rodzaju boga, prawda?

\- Był pół-smokiem, pół-oni. - Zaznaczył wyraźnie słowo _był_.

\- Tak, ale spotkałeś się z nim, gdy prawie umarłeś. Nie możesz się z nim jakoś skontaktować? - Zasugerował Rex. - Może by mnie i Emmeta przeniósł albo chociaż pomógł znaleźć te rękawice.

\- To nie jest takie proste. Nie kontaktuje się z nim jak przez telefon, kiedy mam na to ochotę.

\- Szkoda, to by nam bardzo pomogło. - Westchnął cicho.

Niestety nie posiadali mapy z wnętrza świątyni, tylko drogę do niej. Kręte korytarze przypominały labirynt. Czasami musieli się wracać, ponieważ natknęli się na ścianę.

Na końcu korytarza, przez który teraz szli, znajdowało się potrójne rozwidlenie. Musieli podjąć decyzję czy wybrać jedną drogę lub się rozdzielić i zobaczyć dwie. Nie brali pod uwagę trzeciej opcji, żeby podzielić się na nierówne drużyny i zbadać wszystkie, ponieważ wynikało z tego dosyć duże ryzyko. Dlatego wybrali drugą opcję, czyli rozdzielenie na dwie drużyny i zbadaniu dwóch korytarzy. Rex poszedł z Cole'em, a Emmet z Lloydem.

Cole chciał zagadać Rexa, ale nie wiedział od czego zacząć i przerwać ciszę. Nie dogadywał się z nim źle, a nawet lilka razy poprosił go o rady dotyczące muzyki, jednak miał wrażenie, że mimo tego, co pokazuje na zewnątrz, jest on tak naprawdę bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Szczerze, to chciał poruszyć pewien temat, który jest ciężki, ale nurtuje go od pewnego czasu.

Gdy spędzili noc w hotelu, czarny ninja został nagle przebudzony przez dziwne jęki. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział, jak Rex płacze i mamrotał coś niewyraźnie. Zrozumiał tylko niewielką część: "To moja wina, przepraszam... Mogłem was ocalić..". Cole nigdy nie zapytał, czego dotyczył ten sen. Nawet nie zdradził Niebezpiecznikowi, że go usłyszał.

Nagle usłyszeli coś z końca korytarza. Będąc już wystarczająco blisko mogli ujrzeć przed sobą przepaść i ogromne ostrza, które się uruchomiły niedługo przed ich wejściem do ogromnej komnaty. Bujały się, a żeby się dostać na drugą stronę trzeba było skakać po platformach, które zostały oddzielone przez te ostrza.

\- No cóż, standardowa pułapka - Archeolog przykucnął i chwycił jakiś kamień - a ja mam dla niej niestandardowe rozwiązanie. - Zamachnął się, ale Cole go powstrzymał przed rzuceniem. - Ej! Co ci nie pasuje?

\- Muszę coś zobaczyć. - Mówiąc to, podszedł do ściany, przyłożył ucho do niej i popukał kilka razy. - Nie możesz tego zrobić, bo ostrza są mocno przymocowane do sufitu. Jeżeli spróbujesz je zniszczyć w ten sposób, to sufit może się zapaść, a wtedy zostaniemy pogrzebani żywcem pod piaskiem. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie chcę umrzeć w taki sposób.

\- Eh, no dobra. To musimy uważać, żeby nas nie podzieliło na pół. - Uszykował się do rozbiegu wyczuwając odpowiedni moment, zaczął biec i skakać po platformach. Mistrz Ziemi był tuż zanim.

Platformy miały różne wielkości i przez niestabilność trudno się po nich skakało. Jedna z platform załamała się pod nogami Rexa, ale zdążył skoczyć i nie spaść w przepaść. Odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, czy jego towarzysz da radę przeskoczyć.

\- Weź porządny rozpęd, i pamiętaj o ostrzach, a jak spadniesz, to cię złapię! - Krzyknął do niego.

\- Dobrze... - Cole spojrzał w czarną otchłań, a potem na śmiercionośne urządzenia przed nim.

Rozpędził się i przeleciał pomiędzy dwoma ostrzami, jednak nie dał rady doskoczyć do celu. Chwycił się dosyć stromej ściany, żeby nie spaść. Próbował się wspinać, ale ściana była taka płaska, że nawet on nie mógł wejść wyżej.

Rex wyciągnął do niego rękę, ale zauważył obok czarnego ninjy otwarty medalion, który zwisał na niewielkim kolcu. Musiał mu wypaść, kiedy przeskakiwał.

\- Rex! Pomóż! - Wołał do niego, a potem spojrzał w stronę, gdzie patrzył kowboj i ujrzał zawartość medalionu. Wtedy sobie przypomniał słowa, które jego towarzysz powtarzał przez sen. - Rex...

Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić. Wyciągnął znowu dłoń do Cole'a i wciągnął go. Chciał sięgnąć po medalion, ale on zsunął się z kolca i pochłonęła go ciemność, przepadł na zawsze.

\- Czy te zdjęcie, co było w środku medalionu... - zaczął trochę niepewnie - czy to była twoja żona i dziecko?

Słysząc to, Rex odwrócił się w jego stronę. Przez krótki czas patrzył w dół, a jego grzywka zasłaniała mu oczy, a ręce miał zaciśnięte w pięści tak, że aż drżały. Uniósł głowę. Łzy wylewały się z wielką intensywnością. Nie był wstanie się ruszyć. Po prostu płakał kompletnie załamany.

\- Tak długo się powstrzymywałem, bo nie byłem wstanie nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Nawet Emmetowi, a ty się dowiedziałeś pierwszy... - powiedział z jękiem. Czuł, jakby całe jego ciało zostało ściśnięte, a szczególnie serce - Zginęli przeze mnie...

Cole podszedł do niego i objął go. Wiedział jak to jest stracić kogoś bliskiego. Ale nigdy się nie obwiniał za to.

\- Na pewno to nie była twoja wina. - Mówił spokojnym głosem - Opowiedz mi, co się stało. Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem. Nie możesz tego w sobie trzymać przez wieczność.

– Mamy misję do wypełnienia.

– Daj spokój z misją! Naprawdę chcesz w takim stanie pokonywać przeszkody? Nic się nie stanie, jak najpierw mi powiesz. - Zapewnił go.

Usiedli naprzeciw siebie, a Rex zaczął opowiadać.

_W Siostaroburgu nadeszła zima i płatki śniegu powoli spadały nakładając białą kołderkę na ziemię._

_Główne drzwi od żółtego domu otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem, gdy Rex wszedł przez nie. Położył plecak z porąbanym drewnem i przetarł buty o wycieraczkę._

_\- A ty znowu nie założyłeś kurtki. - Zwróciła mu uwagę Lucy._

_\- Nie jest mi zimno, więc po co mi? - Przewrócił oczami. - Jak nasz mały Rebel? Już zaczął chodzić? - Zmienił temat i wzrokiem szukał swojego małego syna._

_\- Właśnie idzie. - Wskazała na chłopczyka, który szedł powoli na dwóch nogach do swojego taty._

_\- O rany! Naprawdę chodzi! - Przyklęknął i wyciągnął do niego ręce. - Chodź do tatusia!_

_Rebel ze skupioną miną szedł do swojego taty starając się utrzymać na swoich nogach. Gdy maluch doszedł do niego, to jego tata wziął go na ręce i pochwalił._

_Nagle pokój stał się nienaturalnie czerwony. Te dziwne światło dochodziło z okna, dlatego małżonkowie postanowili wyjrzeć przez nie, żeby zobaczyć, co było powodem tego zjawiska. Ujrzeli meteoryt, który leciał w stronę ziemi._

_\- Padnij! - Krzyknął Rex do Lucy._

_Oboje szybko się położyli na podłodze, a ogromny huk sprawił, że szyby okna pękły na drobne kawałki. Niebezpiecznik podniósł się i jeszcze raz szybko zerknął przez stłuczone okno. Nadlatywały kolejne meteoryty._

_\- Musimy biec do twojego statku! - Wstała i wzięła od niego dziecko. - Ty czyść nam drogę, a ja przypilnuje Rebela._

_Rex skinął głową, kazał poczekać Lucy, żeby przez ten czas poszukać kluczy. Wtargnął jak opętany na piętro szukając ich. Nie liczył się z tym, jaki bałagan robi wokół siebie. Teraz liczyły się tylko klucze. Bez nich nie uruchomią statku. Na szczęście znalazł je w jednej z szuflad._

_Wrócił do nich i wszyscy razem wybiegli z domu. Jak tylko jakieś meteoryty lub mniejsze ich odłamki leciały w ich stronę, to Rex podskakiwał wysoko i dzięki swojej ogromnej sile niszczył zabójcze pociski._

_Gwałtownie ziemia się rozstąpiła robiąc dziurę ogromną i głęoką, która docierała aż do wrzącej lawy. Wpadli do niej, a szybka reakcja kowboja sprawiła, że zdążył chwycił się jedną ręką ściany, a drugą trzymać swoją żonę, która też trzymała ich dziecko._

_\- Lucy, nie bój się, zaraz ciebie podrzucę!_

_\- Dobrze. - Pokręciła głową na zgodę i mocniej trzymała Rebela, żeby przez podrzucenie nie wypadł jej z rąk._

_Rozbujał ją i gdy miał już ją podrzucić, to kolejne trzęsienie ziemi sprawiło, że puścił rękę Lucy za szybko. Krzyk Lucy odbijał się echem o ścian krateru. Zanim Rex zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, oni już wpadli do wrzącej lawy od razu się spalając._

_\- LUCY! REBEL! - Wykrzyknął, ale nie miał czasu na rozpacz, musiał uciekać, sam._

_Wspiął się na szczyt, i biegł ile miał sił w nogach. Cały czas wycierał łzy, które zmniejszały jego widoczność. W dodatku ogromne negatywne emocje usiłowały go zatrzymać, jednak zmuszał swoje ciało do biegu._

_Przyciskiem od kluczy otworzył właz od niewielkiego statku kosmicznego i natychmiast go uruchomił wzbijając się w powietrze. Nabierał coraz większej prędkości, żeby wykonać skok do innego wymiaru, ale wtedy kilka odłamków meteorytu uderzyło przed skokiem i uszkodziło statek._

_Teleportował się, jednak jego maszyna zaczynała szwankować przez uszkodzenia i wyrzuciło go ze statku. Uderzył mocno o grunt i stracił przytomność._

_Po nieokreślonym czasie obudził się z bólem głowy i innych części ciała. Wstał powoli i rozejrzał się. Myślał, że mu się udało, lecz w ogóle nie rozpoznawał tego miejsca, a to oznaczało, że teleportacja się nie udała i wylądował gdzie indziej. Jednak w tej chwili go to nie obchodziło. Opadł na kolana, ponieważ dotarło do niego, że właśnie stracił swoją całą rodzinę, przyjaciół i świat, a on jedyny ocalał._

_Łzy cały czas napływały do jego oczu, a ciało drżało. Ścisnął pięści i zaczął uderzać w ziemię robiąc wgłębienie w niej. Krzyczał. Szlochał. Był wkurzony na cały świat, a szczególnie na samego siebie. Cały czas słyszał w swojej głowie krzyk jego żony i widział obraz spalających się dwóch ciał._

_\- Lucy... Rebel... - Wymęczony, skulił się i płakał dalej._

_Usłyszał czyjeś kroki. W krótkiej chwili jego zrozpaczona twarz zamieniła się nie do poznania. Nie mógł okazywać obcym strachu ani słabości, bo mogą to wykorzysta, jednak zamiast obcych ujrzał Emmeta. Wtedy do niego dotarło, że jego maszyna musiała zrobić w świecie Emmeta anomalie._

_Chciał podejść do swojego starego przyjaciela i mu wszystko powiedzieć, ale nie był wstanie teraz nikomu o tym mówić. Nawet gdyby chciał, to by bełkotał bez sensu._

_Sprawdził, czy w kieszeni ma nadal medalion, który zrobił sam specjalnie dla Lucy. Nie zdążył jej tego dać, dlatego prezent dla niej stał się jego pamiątką po jego bliskich._

***

Cole wpatrywał się w niego przez długi czas, gdy skończył opowiadać. Co mu miał powiedzieć? Że będzie wszystko dobrze? Nie będzie dobrze, stracił tak wiele i nic tego nie odwróci.

\- Przykro mi. Tylko tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić, współczuć ci. - Rzekł cicho Mistrz Ziemi zirytowany swoją bezsilnością w tej sytuacji.

\- Nie, to nie jest tylko tyle. Zrobiłeś już bardzo dużo. - Wymusił niewielki uśmiech, który miał zakryć grymas bólu. - Dobra, musimy się zbierać. Pewnie Lloyd i Emmet są już daleko i czekają na nas.

***

\- Naprawdę byłeś opętany? - Zdziwił się Emmet.

\- Tak. - Odpowiedział szczerze Lloyd.

\- I jakie to uczucie? - Dopytywał się każdego szczegółu, ponieważ przygody Zielonego Ninja go fascynowały.

\- Niezbyt przyjemne, bo czujesz, że ktoś przejmuje nad tobą kontrolę i walczysz z nim. Ciężko to opisać, ale naprawdę nie jest to przyjemne. - Wzdrygnął się na przypomnienie sobie tego.

Emmet stanął na posadzce, która się pod nim zapadła i uruchomiła pułapkę.

\- Uważaj! - Krzyknął Lloyd i z rozpędu popchnął go aż się oboje przewrócili.

Ze ściany wystrzeliły strzały, a jedna z nich trafiła w ramię ninja. Po chwili pułapka zastopowała.

\- Lloyd, jesteś ranny! To wszystko przeze mnie...

\- To nic takiego... - Usiadł i zacisnął mocno zęby - Przynajmniej nie jest zatruta. Wtedy bym od razu umarł.

\- Ale gdybym był bardziej uważny, to by do tego nie doszło. - Wyciągnął do niego rękę. - Dasz mi swój miecz?

Mistrz Energii na początku nie wiedział, do czego mu jest potrzebny, ale dał mu go. Emmet rozciął rękawy od swojej niebieskiej bluzki i jeden kawałek materiału zamoczył wodą z butelki.

\- Wyjmij strzałę, a ja ją oczyszczę i zabandażuje.

Lloyd przytaknął i chwycił trzon strzały, a potem szybko ją wyciągnął. Jego ciało przeszył jeszcze gorszy ból niż wcześniej, a krew leciała szybciej.

Budowlaniec dokładnie oczyścił ranę, a następnie zaczął oplatać rękę strzępem materiału tamując wylewającą się intensywnie krew. Na końcu zawiązał na kokardę prowizoryczny bandaż, żeby później można było go łatwo odwiązać.

\- Dzięki, ale nie musiałeś tego robić. Sam bym sobie poradził.

\- Ale szybciej poszło jak ci pomogłem. Jesteśmy drużyną, a w drużynie trzeba sobie pomagać. Zapomniałeś o tym, liderze?

Lloyd zgodził się cicho z nim, ponieważ wiedział, że on miał racje. Zielony ninja często zbyt bardzo chciał brać wszystko na siebie, nawet te najdrobniejsze sprawy.

\- A ciebie na pewno nie trafiło? - Dopytał.

\- Nie, jestem cały. - Wstał i pomógł jemu się podnieść. - Musimy się zbierać. Pewnie Rex i Cole są już daleko i czekają na nas.

\- Dobrze. - Uśmiechnął się mimo piekącego bólu i szedł obok niego.

Widząc profil Emmeta zauważył, że bardzo się zmienił. Przez treningi jego mięśnie stały się bardziej wyrzeźbione, a także schudł. Jego kości policzkowe delikatnie wystawały. Miał wrażenie, jakby patrzył na Rexa.

\- Emmet, czy ty i Rex jesteście spokrewnieni?

\- To dosyć... skomplikowane. - Zachichotał. - Rex był tak jakby przede mną. Jego imię oznacza Radical Emmet eXtreme, czyli w skrócie R.E.X. Wpadł do innego wymiaru, potem się z niego wydostał i chciał zmienić swoją przyszłość, żeby zemścić się na przyjaciołach, którzy jego zdaniem go zostawili. Tak, ja jestem alternatywną wersję Rexa, a istnieję tylko dlatego, że Rex postanowił zmienić przeszłość chcąc przekształcić mnie w siebie, żeby mógł istnieć, ale mu nie wyszło. No i niedawno się dowiedziałem, że on istnieje, tylko powstały dwa podobne światy z alternatywnymi rzeczywistościami. Wybacz, trochę mi się poplątało i moje tłumaczenie jest trochę bez sensu. To naprawdę skomplikowane do opisania.

\- Tak, trochę. - Potrząsnął głową zaskoczony jego wyznaniem.

Podejrzewał, że mogą być spokrewnieni, ale nie, że są alternatywnymi wersjami tej samej osoby. Nawet ich głosy brzmią inaczej, jednak przypomniał sobie kilka sytuacji, kiedy myślał, że woła go Emmet, a to był Rex, więc czasami ich głosy bywały identyczne. 

Stanęli, ponieważ zauważyli przed sobą głęboką przepaść, która oddzielała ich od następnego przejścia.

\- Musimy wymyślić sposób, żeby się przedostać na drugą stronę. - Lloyd rozglądał się za czymś, co mogłoby im pomóc, ale nie miał żadnego pomysłu.

\- Użyję tego. - Wskazał na obalony filar.

\- Emmet, nie jestem pewny, czy nawet ty to...

Zanim dokończył, to budowlaniec z wielką ostrożnością podniósł filar i zrobił z niego prowizoryczny most na drugą stronę. Zielony Ninja nigdy w życiu nie widział takiej siły. Nawet on nie posiadał takiej siły, a jednak miał cząstkę żywiołu ziemi. Bez słowa przeszli na drugą stronę.

\- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, ty i Rex, czy ta wasza moc jest wzrodzona, czy nabyta?

\- Nie jestem pewny, ale chyba wrodzona. W moim świecie wszyscy mają dużo siły i potrafią budować, ale wydaje mi się, że tylko ja i Rex potrafimy to robić na taką skalę i potrafimy jeszcze niszczyć. Jak tak teraz o tym pomyślę, to jest to dosyć dziwne. Niby mnie nazywali "wybrańcem", ale ja się niczym nie wyróżniałem. To wpływ osób bardziej kreatywnych sprawił, że się zmieniłem.

\- Rozumiem, czyli tak naprawdę nie wiesz. - Podsumował to. - Ja też na początku nie wiedziałem, ze mam moc. Później to odkryłem dzięki moim przyjaciołom i wujkowi. Moja na pewno jest wrodzona, bo nie dość, że moim dziadkiem jest twórca Ninjago, to jeszcze moim ojcem jest jego syn, który należy do strony ciemności, ona nim zawładnęła niestety. Pomyśleć, że kiedyś jak byłem dzieckiem, który chciał zostać kimś takim jak on.

\- Nie znam go, ale na pewno jesteś lepszy niż on. - Położył swoją dłoń na jego zdrowym ramieniu. Wtedy na chwilę obaj się zatrzymali. - Pamiętaj o tym.

\- Będę o tym pamiętać.

Na końcu korytarza dosgtrzegli kolejne przejście, które prowadziło do końca drogi. Ujrzeli na kamiennym piedestale rękawice, które wyglądały bardziej jak kamienne rzeźby.

\- O cześć! - Pomachał im Cole, który dopiero co wyszedł z drugiego przejścia. - Jak było u was?

\- Dosyć trudno, Lloyd trochę ucierpiał, ale to nie jest na szczęście nic poważnego. - Zapewnił ich Emmet. - A u was?

\- Prawie spadłem do wielkiej dziury, ale na szczęście jeszcze żyję. - Zaśmiał się czarny ninja.

\- A już myślałem, że moje ciastka będą bezpieczne. - Szepnął zielony ninja.

\- Co tam mamroczesz? - Zapytał Mistrz Ziemi.

\- Nic. - Skłamał usiłując powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu.

Droga do piedestału wydawała się zbyt prosta, jednak wcześniejsze pułapki dla większości osób mogły okazać się śmiertelne.

Według legendy, gdy dotknie się rękawice, zamienią się z kamienia na platynowe. Rex wziął jedną, a Emmet drugą, jednak nic się nie wydarzyło. Rękawice nadal pozostawały skamieniałe.

\- To jakaś podróbka! - Niebezpiecznik rzucił rękawicę na podłogę. - A może nigdy nie miały żadnej mocy?

Czuł się oszukany. Miał nadzieje, że im one pomogą, jednak okazały się być tylko bezwartościowymi rzeźbami.

\- Na pewno znajdziemy jakieś inne źródło energii. Nie wolno się poddawać, na pewno nam się uda. - Emmet starał się go podnieść na duchu.

\- Ale dlaczego? Raczej nikt by nie zrobił tej świątyni bez powodu. - Szepnął Cole do Lloyda.

\- Możliwe, że ktoś tutaj był dużo wcześniej i zostawił podróbki, a cały skarb przywłaszczył sobie. Ta świątynia ma wiele tysięcy lat, więc jeżeli ktoś tutaj był, to pewnie dawno już umarł albo wykorzystał moc rękawic po podróżowania po wymiarach.

Wyszli ze świątyni i od razu udali się do odrzutowca. Mistrz Rozwałki patrzył na zachodzące słońce. Patrząc na nie zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, czy oni w ogóle potrzebują, żeby się stąd wydostać. Wcześniej leciał do świata Emmeta, bo tylko ten znał i chciał się uratować z rozpadającego się wymiaru. Teraz jednak znał Ninjago, w którym poznał nowych przyjaciół. _Jest w ogóle sens szukać tego? Tam są wszyscy, których znałem, Lucy też. Ja straciłem swoją Lucy i swoje dziecko... Muszę się z tym pogodzić. Powrót do tego wymiaru nie będzie czymś dobrym dla mnie, ale Em może chce tam wrócić. Opowiadał mi, jak tam było, ale... może tęskni za swoim światem?_


	6. Rozdział 6

Kai, Emmet, Nya i Rex siedzieli przy stole w jadalni i grali w tysiąca. Rodzeństwo pierwszy raz grało w te grę, ponieważ w tym wymiarze nie stworzono takiej gry, ale szybko się jej nauczyli.

\- Wygrałem! - Krzyknął nagle Mistrz Ognia.

\- Masz tysiąc na minusie, a nie na plusie. - Rex podniósł do góry zeszyt z aktualnymi wynikami.

\- Nie mówiliście, czy ma być tysiąc na plusie, czy minusie. Tysiąc to tysiąc! - Upierał się przy swoim.

\- Bracie, ogarnij się. - Pociągnęła go za rękaw, żeby usiadł. - Mówili, że ma być na plusie, więc nie wypieraj swojej porażki.

\- Pewnie jeszcze jedna runda i okaże się, kto wygra. - Niebezpiecznik potasował karty i rozdał je wszystkim. Jemu nie szło zbyt dobrze, poneważ posiadał zaledwie 400 punktów, Emmet 910, a Nya 890. Teraz wygrana zależała od tego, jak karty im się ułożyły. - Dajecie coś?

Kai i Emmet odpowiedzieli zero, a Nya musiała zebrać trzy karty z przymusu. Wzięła je i obejrzała. Po jej niewielkim uśmiechu łatwo było stwierdzić, że jest na wygranej pozycji. Oddała dwie karty współgraczom i położyła swoje.

\- Same czerwienie! - Wstała ze stoły i uformowała z wody napis **Wygrałam** \- Naprawdę fajna gra, może innych też nauczymy w nią grać? Byśmy sobie czasem pograli.

\- Naprawdę ,iło się z wami grało. - Przyznał Emmet - Już się nie mogę doczekać kolejnej rozgrywki!

***

\- Ile to już czasu minęło odkąd oni mieszkają z nami? - Spytał Lloyd unikając jednocześnie strzały Białego Ninja.

\- 66 dni, trzy godziny i dwadzieścia minut. - Wyjął swoje shurikeny i rzucił nimi. Jeden trafił w nogawkę Lloyda, co spowodowało jego upadek, gdy próbował uciec. - A i zapomniałem o 12 sekundach.

\- Au... - Masował tył pleców, ponieważ tam go najbardziej zabolało - Nie musiałeś być tak precyzyjny. Pamiętaj, że moja rana niedawno się zagoiła!

\- Wiem, jednak staram się zawsze robić wszystko z precyzją. - Wyciągnął do niego dłoń i pomógł mu wstać - Zauważyłem, że powodem twoich błędów nie jest tylko przerwa medyczna, ale także rozkojarzenie. Coś ciebie martwi?

\- Może trochę. - Otrzepał swój strój z piasku. - Po prostu dużo myślę nad niektórymi sprawami. Wiesz, że czasem tak mam.

\- To fakt, - Mistrz Lodu zgodził się z nim - jednak nawet wtedy nie dekoncentrujesz się w takim stopniu, ale jeżeli nie chcesz, to nie musisz mówić. - Zauważył zakłopotaną twarz swojego przyjaciela. W dodatku kopał czubkiem buta o ziemię, a to oznaczało, że chodzi o coś dla Lloyda osobistego. Zane już dawno rozpoznał naturalne sygnały, które obnażały uczucia jego przyjaciół.

\- Sam nie wiem, chyba po prostu jestem trochę zauroczony, ale to raczej nic poważnego. - Pomachał rękami w zaprzeczeniu.

\- Boisz się, że Emmet okaże się zły, tak jak Harumi, czy po prostu obawiasz się odrzucenia? - Zapytał z troską.

\- Chyba jedno i drugie. Ej... skąd wiedziałeś, że chodzi o Emmeta?

\- Akurat teraz użyłem bardziej swojego szóstego zmysłu niż bazowania na faktach, ale też dostrzegłem u ciebie kilka oznak zauroczenia, jednak nie byłem w stu procentach przekonany, czy to na pewno jest te uczucie. - Uśmiechnął się, usiadł na ławce i poklepał miejsce obok siebie zachęcając Lloyda, żeby usiadł.

\- Pozbyłem się myśli, że on może stać się zły lub że może mnie odrzucić, ale teraz martwię się czymś innym. - Przysiadł się do niego.

\- Czym?

\- Oni trafili tutaj przypadkiem i przez wiele miesięcy są tak naprawdę więźniami w naszym świecie. Chcę dla nich jak najlepiej, a szczególnie dla Emmeta, ale boję się, że jak już znajdą sposób na teleportowanie się do swojego wymiaru, to Emmet nie będzie chciał tutaj zostać i mnie opuści, a nawet jeżeli mnie zechce, to będzie chciał wrócić do swojego domu i wybierze swój dom. - Zwrócił wzrok w niebo wyobrażając sobie, jak żegna się z nim - Ja nie mogę opuścić swojego wymiaru, dlatego rozumiem, że on może tęsknić za swoim i chcieć tam wrócić.

\- Cóż, nie jest pewne, czy oni nadal tęsknią. Mam wrażenie, że się przyzwyczaili, a nawet jest im tutaj dobrze.

\- A co, jeżeli tylko udają? - Zapytał się go z tonem pozbawionym nadziei.

\- Raczej nie udają, ale jeżeli chcesz, to będziemy mogli razem porozmawiać z nimi. Pomogę tobie z tym. - Poklepał go po głowie.

Nagle usłyszeli błyskawiczny samolot Jay'a. Niebieski Ninja wylądował na dziedzińcu, wyszedł z pojazdu szybko. Dostrzegli, że się spocił, miał roztrzepane włosy bardziej niż zwykle, a jego twarz wyrażała przerażenie.

***

\- _Proszę by wszyscy przyszli na zebranie, które odbędzie się na dziedzińcu!_ \- Usłyszeli głos Lloyda z niewielkich głośników.

Jeżeli Zielony Ninja ich wzywał, oznaczało to, że mieli jakąś misję do wykonania. Rex i Emmet też byli brani pod uwagę w misjach od czasu akcji ratunkowej chłopca z rąk bandytów.

Gdy już wszyscy przybyli zorientowali się szybko, że brakuje jednego członka ich drużyny.

\- Gdzie jest Cole? - Dopytał Kai.

\- Został zabrany przez Oni... - Jay zakrył swoją twarz, wyglądał na roztrzęsionego. - Próbowałem go uratować, ale zaatakowali tak szybko... Cole kazał mi uciekać, żeby mnie też nie zabrali.

\- Ale co się dokładnie stało? - Zapytała Nya.

\- Jay i Cole pomogli parze, która się zgubiła w lesie wyjść z niego. - Lloyd zaczął dokładniej wyjaśniać. - Gdy wykonali swoją misję, mieli już wracać do klasztoru, ale zaatakowali ich uprowadzeni Mistrzowie Żywiołów.

\- Oni też tam była! W jakiś sposób panowała nad nimi i zabrali Cole'a! - Wtrącił Mistrz Błyskawic.

\- I nie tylko ich porwali. - Lloyd pokazał im gazetę. - Następni zostali przez nią porwani. Wiadomo, dlaczego teraz łapie nas, ponieważ tylko my zostaliśmy. Jest bardzo możliwe, że to pułapka, ale musimy iść do tej magicznej puszczy.

\- Masz rację, ale nie możemy działać pochopnie. - Rex wyszedł z szeregu. - Nie znamy wroga, Oni w naszym śnie wyglądała inaczej niż w waszych opisach. Nie wiemy, na co ją stać, a najważniejsze jest to, żebyśmy się nie rozdzielali, nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić, a jeżeli Oni panuje też nad innymi Mistrzami Żywiołów, to tym bardziej musimy uważać.

\- Stary ma rację. - Stwierdził pewnie Kai.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie, Płomyczku. Zane jest starszy ode mnie.

\- Jestem wiecznym nastolatkiem. - Nindroid przewrócił oczami. - Nie mamy teraz czasu na takie sprzeczki, musimy się uszykować do walki.

\- Dokładnie. - Potwierdził Lloyd - Weźcie tylko potrzebne rzeczy na misję ratunkową.

Jak na zawołanie wszyscy poszli do swoich pokoi, żeby wziąć swoje bronie i przebrać się w stroje ninja. Emmet i Rex założyli ochraniacze, a od ninja dostali miecze, sztylety i po jednej broni plazmowej.

Niebezpiecznik o mało nie upuścił pistoletu, nie mógł się w ogóle rozluźnić. Zaczął lubić mistrza ziemi, w dodatku najbardziej się zbliżył do niego ze wszystkich ninja, a teraz ktoś chce odebrać jego przyjaciela, osobę, na której mu zależało. Wiedział jednak, że jego emocje nie pomogą Cole'owi. Musi być czujny. Ich wróg wykiwał już wielu wojowników. Jeżeli ich dopadnie... Nawet nie chciał się domyślać, co może z nimi zrobić. Jednak miał bardzo złe przeczucia.

Weszli na pokład Perły Przeznaczenia, gdy już się spakowali.

Zane wysłałam wiadomość mistrzowi Wu w razie, jakby wrócił ze swojej podróży. Nie chcieli martwić nieobecnością swojego mistrza, ale przeczuwali, że bardziej się zmartwi, kiedy ją przeczyta.

Wylądowali przed lasem. Puszcza była zbyt gęsta, żeby obserwować ją z góry, dlatego postanowili iść pieszo. Czterech ninja wzięło ze sobą także złote bronie, a Lloyd przejął kosę ziemi zamiast zaginionego Cole'a. Jako jedyny oprócz Cole'a mógł nad nią panować.

\- A dlaczego nazywacie to Magiczną Puszczą? - Zapytał Emmet.

\- Podobno ten las cały czas się zmienia - zaczęła Nya - ścieżki nigdy nie są takie same, a drzewa, krzewy i kamienie zmieniają swoje położenie, dlatego jest bardzo niebezpieczny.

\- Niektórzy mówią, że można znaleźć tutaj kilka starożytnych budynków. - Wtrącił Zane. - Jeżeli Oni się tutaj ukrywa, to będzie bardzo trudno ją znaleźć.

Powoli robiło się ciemno i jak dotąd nie trafili na żadnych wrogów, jednak cały czas odczuwali, jakby ktoś z cieni ich obserwował. Mogła to spowodować energia tego miejsca lub naprawdę ktoś ich śledził.

\- A w tym lesie nie znajduje się labirynt? - Zapytał Jay Zane'a.

\- Podobno tak. - Potwierdził skanując obszar. - Na razie mój skaner wykazuje, że jest niedaleko, ale to może się zaraz zmienić.

\- Możliwe, że Oni ukrywa się w labiryncie. Musimy to sprawdzić. Prowadź Zane. - Lloyd przepuścił Mistrza Lodu i cała grupa zaczęła za nim podążać.

Rex mierzył wzrokiem każdego po kolei. _Demon, który umie się przemieniać w każdą osobę. Co, jeżeli któryś z ninja jest tym demonem? Możliwe, że Cole mógł tylko udawać, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a tak naprawdę był Oni. Jeżeli tak, to mam małą nadzieję, że nie był nim od początku. Naprawdę by wyszło niezręczni, gdyby okazało się, że zakumplowałem się z kimś, kogo tak naprawdę nie poznałem. I w dodatku się zwierzyłem?!_ Ukradkiem zerknął na swojego przyjaciela. _A co, jeżeli to Emmet i teraz nie jest Emmet'em? Co, jeśli ten demon go porwał i się przemienił za niego? Niby sprawdzałem, ale nie wiadomo, co ten demon jeszcze potrafi._

\- Rex, zanim wejdziemy, to chciałbym coś tobie dać. - wyciągnął z kieszeni wisiorek, na którym wisiała mp3, amulet i breloczek z literą R. - Zrobiłem jeszcze słuchawki, ala zostały w naszym pokoju.

\- Zaraz, a z jakiej to okazji? - Odebrał od niego prezent i obejrzał go.

\- A musi być jakaś okazja? Poza tym, miałeś dwa razy urodziny, na których mnie nie było! Załóżmy, że to prezent z okazji tego, że znowu się spotkaliśmy.

\- Dzięki i teraz ja będę musiał coś dla ciebie wymyślić. - Zaśmiał się. Nie mógł powstrzymać tego, że skojarzyło mu się z tym, co stracił, dlatego poczuł uścisk w sercu, gdy go dotknął... amulet miał kształt rombu, a jego poprzedni koła. Chciał sprawdzić, co się kryje w środku, ale ninja zaczęli ich pośpieszać, ponieważ zostali w tyle. Przyśpieszyli kroku i dogonili drużynę.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w szerokie wejście do labiryntu. Musieli zaryzykować, bo w końcu to może być jedna z kryjówek Oni, a złapanie jej jest dla bezpieczeństwa nie tylko ich drużyny, a także innych uprowadzonych.

Przekroczyli granicę labiryntu i nagle pomiędzy nimi wyrosły ściany wysokich krzewów. Stało się dokładnie to, czego chcieli uniknąć.

Próbowali zniszczyć ściany, ale to nie poskutkowało, a nawet moce żywiołów zdawały się na nic. Nie można było ruszyć zaczarowanych, wysokich krzewów.

Zostali rozdzieleni na cztery grupy, Rex i Jay znajdowali się w pierwszym tunelu, Lloyd i Nya w drugim, Emmet i Zane w trzecim, a Kai został sam. Postanowili, że idą dalej, ponieważ nie mogli już zawrócić, musieli iść na przód.

***

\- Boję się o Kaia, bo został całkiem sam. - Rzekła Nya trzymając swoją włócznię cały czas w gotowości.

\- Wiem, też się o niego martwię, a także Cole'a i innych mistrzów. - Lloyd usłyszał za sobą jakiś dźwięk. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył tylko Nyę, która nadepnęła na gałąź. - Nya, nie strasz mnie!

\- Przepraszam. - Zaśmiała się niezręcznie.

\- Może porozmawiamy o pogodzie? - Starał się jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę, chociaż sam się denerwował i nie wiedział, jak ją rozluźnić.

\- Tak, chłodna, mglista i mroczna, naprawdę świetnie się zapowiada. - Odparła sarkastycznie.

Usłyszeli krzyk, lecz przez chwilę myśleli, że im się wydawało, ale znowu się powtórzyło. Biegli, ale nie mogli znaleźć drogi, jednak nadal słyszeli krzyk. Rozpoznali, że to Kai krzyczał. Znaleźli go leżącego i wijącego się na ziemi bełkotającego coś pod nosem. Podchodząc bliżej zauważyli, że ma otwarte oczy, ale jego całe oczy świeciły na bardzo ciemny odcień fioletu.

***

\- A tak w ogóle, to czemu z nami Pixal nie przyszła? - Emmet spytał nindroida.

\- Pixal staje się często Samuraiem X i broni ludzi przed mniejszymi przestępstwami, a teraz miała wezwanie do jednego z mniejszych miast. - Wyjaśnił Zane.

\- Wiem, że ty i Pixal jesteście razem, a od jakiego czasu?

\- Prawie cztery lata. - Oznajmił z dumą. - Jesteśmy razem szczęśliwi. Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę , że mam kogoś takiego jak ona. Możliwe, że...

Nie dokończył, ponieważ przerwał im krzyk, który dochodził z końca tunelu. Widzieli, jak Rex upada na ziemię, a przed nim stoi Oni.

***

Niebezpiecznik cały czas trzymał swoją broń w gotowości. Możliwe, że ich przeciwnik zamienił się w jakieś zwierze i obserwował ich, dlatego po drodze udało mu się zastrzelić kilka mniejszych zwierząt na wszelki wypadek.

\- Mówiłeś wcześniej, że to, co wciągnęło Cole'a, byli tymi uprowadzonymi, a jesteś pewny, że to nie była Oni, żeby cię zmylić?

\- To na pewno nie była Oni. Stała ona za nimi i ich kontrolowała w jakiś sposób i mnie też próbowali porwać, gdy próbowałem pomóc... - Odwrócił wzrok a jego ręce trzymające nunchaku błyskawic drżały.

\- Nie obwiniaj siebie, rudzielcu. - Klepnął go dosyć mocno w łopatkę chcąc go uspokoić, chociaż prawie go przewrócił - Z takim nastawieniem nie uratujesz swojego przyjaciela.

Rex odwrócił się na pięcie i wychylił głowę, by zobaczyć, gdzie prowadzi rozwidlenie. Wszystkie drogi wyglądały tak samo, co utrudniało mu wybór ścieżki.

\- A kto powiedział, że był moim przyjacielem. - Rzekła osoba z kobiecym głosie.

Archeolog słysząc to natychmiast naładował blaster i wycelował w Jay'a. Był pewien, że on to powiedział.

\- Jesteś Oni. - Mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby i patrzył z pogardą na uśmiechniętą imitację Niebieskiego Ninja. - Niech zgadnę, porwałaś Jay'a, potem Cole'a, a jeszcze wcześniej Mistrzów Żywiołów i teraz chcesz nas dopaść. Od jak długiego czasu jesteś Jay'em?

\- Chyba około miesiąca. Łatwo było go porwać, nie lubi słuchać rozkazów i zamiast pójść do swoich rodziców z kimś, poszedł sam. Ale ta przemiana i porwanie to tylko część mojego większego planu. - Na skradzionej twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmiech.

Rex nie mógł patrzeć na twarz Jay'a z takim uśmiechem. To tak bardzo nie pasowało do tego śmieszka, którego poznał, że aż go doprowadzał do szału ten widok.

\- Ukaż swoją prawdziwą twarz, a może jesteś taka wstrętna, że boisz się ujawnić? - Zadrwił z niej.

Nic nie odpowiedziała. Szła powoli w jego stronę, jakby w ogóle się go nie bała. Rex nacisnął spust, jednak jego pocisk chybił, ponieważ skoczyła. Coś fioletowego uderzyło go w twarz. Przetarł twarz rękawem, a gdy otworzył oczy, nadal widział nicość.

Czarna otchłań przybrała kształt. Niebezpiecznik ze zdziwieniem zaczął się rozglądać po znajomym korytarzu. Przeczuwał, że to sprawka Oni i chciał być przygotowany na zastrzelenie jej, gdy się ujawni, jednak jego bronie zniknęły. Dłoń bezcelowo szukała chociażby sztyletu, który miał schowany pod swoją kamizelką.

Z końca korytarza dochodziły jakieś dźwięki. Poszedł tam i otworzył drzwi, a w środku zobaczył siebie bawiącym się ze swoim synkiem. Zorientował się, że to były jego wspomnienia, a jego szczęśliwego dawniej życia.

\- Co jest...? - Jego głos się załamywał, a noga mimowolnie zrobiła krok do tyłu.

Jego rozsądek krzyczał, że to wszystko nie prawda, ale nagle coś zaczęło mu wmawiać, że to, co widzi, jest prawdziwe. Kompletnie zapomniał o swojej misji i co Oni wcześniej z nim zrobiła.

***

Emmet i Nya podeszli do Rexa, który leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi i wiercił się. Wyglądał, jakby miał koszmar. Próbowali go obudzić, ale bez skutku.

\- Rex! Rex! Obudź się! - Chwycił jego kamizelkę i potrząsnął nim.

Nagle coś uderzyło go z tyłu głowy. Zamrugał kilka razy i obrócił głowę, ale nikogo nie ujrzał, mistrzyni wody zniknęła, a potem jego przyjaciel, którego trzyma, a wszystko wokół niego stało się czarne. 

Pojawili się wszyscy jego dawni znajomi, przyjaciele, a także Lucy. Byli w swoich postapokaliptycznych przebraniach i przez to budowlaniec pomyślał, że cofnął się w jakiś dziwny sposób w czasie.

Zaczęli przy nim plotkować, szeptali: "Nie jest wyjątkowy", "On jest tym słynnym wojownikiem? Jest zwykłym mięczakiem", "Nawet się przystosować nie umie. Wiecznie uśmiechnięty. Pfff, dzieciak jeden nie potrafi dorosnąć".

\- E-ej... Nie mówcie tak... - Odezwał się zdezorientowany. - Chciałem tylko, żebyście mieli chociaż trochę lepszy nastrój wtedy...

\- Nigdy tego nie chcieliśmy. - Lucy wyszła z tłumu naprzeciw budowlańca. - Nie potrzebujemy kogoś takiego jak ty.

Zaczęli go wyzywać, a Emmet nie mógł tego znieść. Przebił się przez tłum i starał się od nich uciec. Nie szli zanim, ale miał wrażenie, że ich głosy echem odbijają się w jego głowie.

Schował się w pierwszym lepszym domku. Chciał zaraz wyjść z niego, jak się wszystko uspokoi, ale po chwili rozpoznał te wnętrze. To był jego dom, w którym mieszkał, gdy jeszcze nie potrafił budować nic bez swoich narzędzi.

\- Co tam? Chcesz obejrzeć film?

Usłyszał swój głos w drugim pokoju. Podszedł do drzwi i ujrzał siebie siedzącego na kanapie wraz ze swoją roślinką, z którą rozmawiał.

W jego oczach nagle zrobiło się jasno. Zamrugał i znalazł się znowu w innym miejscu i tym razem w bunkrze. Podczas apokalipsy zamieszkiwał wraz z Lucy jeden mniejszy bunkier.

\- Lucy, może pójdziemy popatrzeć na gwiazdy? - Zaproponował.

\- Nie Emmet. - Pokręciła głową. - Po co byśmy mieli to robić?

\- No wiesz, miasto jest zniszczone, ale niebo i piękne gwiazdy nadal takie same.

\- Niebo, z którego przylecieli ci kosmici. - Stwierdziła smętnie.

\- Oj, daj spokój, wyolbrzymiasz. No chodź, będzie fajnie! - Chwycił ją dłoń i prowadził do wyjścia.

\- Powiedziałam nie! - Odtrąciła mocno jego rękę.

Złapał się za odtrąconą dłoń czując na niej lekkie pieczenie, lecz najbardziej go zabolało serce. Bez słowa opuścił bunkier. Chciał znaleźć kogoś do popatrzenia w gwiazdy, ale nikogo nie udało mu się zachęcić do tego.

Wspiął się na dach jednego z bunkrów i patrzył samotnie na gwieździste niebo.

Widząc swoją przeszłość Emmet zdał sobie sprawę z pewnej rzeczy, od której podświadomie uciekał i myślał, że ten problem go nigdy nie dotyczył.

\- Ja zawsze byłem samotny. - Szepnął do siebie. - Teraz też jestem samotny, nie chcę tego czuć... - Opadł na kolana i opuścił głowę w dół

***

Koszmar Rexa stawał się coraz gorszy i koniec jego świata znowu zaczął się od nowa. Rex zamknął oczy i zakrył uszy. Nie chciał po raz drugi tego widzieć i słyszeć, jednak w jego głowie zaczęły rozbrzmiewać głosy, które stawały się głośniejsze, gdy zakrył swoje uszy, dlatego odkrył je. To były jęki jego żony i dziecka. Nagle zaczął je słyszeć na zewnątrz, za sobą.

Odwrócił głowę powoli, a gdy tylko zobaczył niewielką część widoku za sobą, odwrócił wzrok i spuścił głowę czując coraz większy ból, który sprawiał, że robiło mu się niedobrze.

\- To wszystko twoja wina...

Odskoczył, ponieważ Lucy pojawiła się przed nim z dzieckiem na rękach. Skóra odchodziła od ich ciał, a strzępki ubrań zostały stopione ze spaloną skórą.

\- Ja... Ja nie chciałem waszej śmierci. - Patrzył na nich, choć nie mógł znieść tego okropnego widoku. - Wiem, że was puściłem... Przepraszam was...

\- Twoje przeprosiny nic nie znaczą. Jesteś winny naszej śmierci! - Uderzyła go w twarz z pięści aż się przewrócił.

Czuł, jakby grawitacja naciskała na niego mocniej, przez co nie mógł się podnieść. Oparł swoje osłabione ciało o ręce, a łzy spadały na skalisty grunt.

Nagle dostrzegł, że na szyi ma zawieszony jakiś amulet, lecz nie był to naszyjnik, który dała mu Lucy. Otworzył medalion, a w nim znajdywało się zdjęcie jego, Emmeta i Ninja. Wpatrywał się w nie, a jego wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. Podniósł swoje ociężałe ciało i spojrzał na swoich zmarłych bliskich.

\- Tęsknię za wami, ale to wszystko nie była moja wina, a teraz - chwycił medalion mocniej - muszę pomóc swojej żyjącej rodzinie. - Odwrócił się. - Żegnaj, Lucy, żegnaj, Rebel.

***

Obudził się cały spocony. Szybko zorientował się, że jego ręce zostały spętane przez kajdany na długich łańcuchach, które były złączone ze ścianą. Rozejrzał się i starał się rozpoznać w otoczeniu realny świat.

Obok niego leżeli nieprzytomni ninja i wszyscy inni mistrzowie, którzy zaginęli w ostatnim czasie. Zaginieni Jay i Cole także tutaj byli.

Chociaż ciemność utrudniała mu widoczność, starał się stwierdzić, czy oni żyją. Niektórzy zostali porwani kilka miesięcy temu i wyglądali na martwych, Jay także. Lecz gdy się przyjrzał, to reszta też przypominała trupy.

Do wnętrza jaskini weszła wysoka postać. Przypominała kobietę o ametystowej skórze, oczy dziko świeciły na fioletowo, a rogi i wystające kły sprawiały, że jeszcze bardziej przypominała bestię. Pamiętaj ją ze swojego snu.

Demonica ciągnęła za łańcuch nieprzytomnego Emmeta, na co Rex zareagował na to gwałtownie. Próbował wydostać się z uścisku kajdan, ale czuł, jakby ktoś odebrał mu część jego nienaturalnej siły i sprawił, że nie może się wydostać ze zwykłych kajdanek.

\- Kim ty jesteś? - Warknął wściekły widząc, jak skuwa jego przyjaciela ze ścianą. - Czego od nas chcesz?

\- Moje imię to Inokertis, jeżeli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć człowieku. - Pochyliła się nad nim bardzo nisko przez swój wzrost. - A czego od was chcę? Tak naprawdę, to niczym nie zawiniliście. Ten, na którym planowałam się zemścić niestety dawno zmarł.

\- Więc po co to robisz? Jeżeli twój wróg umarł, to po co ci to wszystko?!

\- Wszystko, co widziałeś, cały ten świat został stworzony przez mojego wroga. Miałam za zadanie go zabić wiele tysięcy lat temu, ale pokonał mnie i uwięził w lustrze. - Wskazała na wielkie zwierciadło. - Dobrze, że ta Mistrzyni Bursztynu przybyła w porę, ponieważ mogłam wykorzystać jej energię, gdy dotknęła zwierciadła, a potem dopadłam waszego przyjaciela. - Spojrzała na Jay'a, a potem znowu na Rexa. - Muszę przyznać, że posiadasz silną wolę, jako jedyny wyrwałeś się z koszmaru. To naprawdę imponujące biorąc pod uwagę to, co przeżyłeś.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, jaki masz cel. Po co niszczyć ten świat, skoro nie ma tego, którego nienawidziłaś? Przecież on tego nie zobaczy.

\- On jest tutaj. Znaczy, nie do końca, jego ciało umarło, ale jego dusza powędrowała do jednej z rzeczywistości, którą sam stworzył. On wszystko widzi stamtąd, a ty i twój przyjaciel przybyliście w odpowiednią porę. - Wyszczerzyła swoje zęby.

\- Nie panujemy nad żadnymi żywiołami, więc nie jesteśmy ci do niczego potrzebni.

\- Nie, - potwierdziła - ale wasza moc budowania i niszczenia jest niezwykle podobna do tej, którą posiadał Edrewil. Szkoda, że Czarny mnie zdemaskował. Wiesz, nie skończyłam swojego projektu i będę mogła tylko jednego z was zabić.

\- Jednego z nas, czyli mnie albo Emmeta? Jaki masz z tego pożytek? Chcesz nie mieć konkurencji? Odebranie nam mocy nas nie zabije.

\- Ale wy nie posiadacie żywiołów, zapomniałeś? Jesteście w posiadaniu mocy, które pochodzą z innego wymiaru, a raczej wymiarów i one są połączone z siłą życiową lub inaczej mówiąc, duszą. Moje ciało jest wstanie utrzymać tylko cztery różne moce. Heh, naprawdę szkoda, że zostałam zdemaskowana tak wcześnie, jeden z was się zmarnuje.

Wtedy dotarło do Niebezpiecznika, że ona za chwilę zabiję go lub Emmeta. Oni szykowała swoją broń, która przypominała duży blaster.

Rex ponowił próby wyrwania się z kajdanek próbując użyć swojej mocy. Wtedy się zorientował, że te kajdanki są zrobione z metalu, które blokują różnego rodzaju moce.

\- Moja broń jest gotowa, a teraz czas wyssać moc. Hmm, którego z was wybrać. - wędrowała palcem od Rexa i Emmeta aż w pewnym momencie zastopowała rękę. - Emmet bardziej się nadaje na główną ofiarę. Patrz uważnie człowieku, jak twój najbliższy przyjaciel ginie na twoich oczach. - Z uśmiechem naładowała swoją broń.

Oni wycelowała w Emmeta, a Rex mocniej szarpał, jednak nie zauważył tego, że jego prawa ręka się zaświeciła. Łańcuchy pęknęły, uwolnił się. Demonica strzeliła, a Rex biegł. W ostatnim momencie osłónił swoim ciałem Emmeta, a kula energii przeszyła jego ciało ukazując w jego ciele coś, co przypominało platynowy kryształ.

\- Jesteś naprawdę głupi, a mogłeś jeszcze trochę pożyć. - Przełączyła niewielką wajchę w broni, która zaczęła wysysać moc i siły życiowe. Cała energia kumulowała się w niewielkim krysztale, który znajdował się w jej tiarze.

Czuł, jakby jego ciało zostało rozrywane na wiele kawałków, przez co krzyczał głośno. Jednak po niewyobrażalnym bólu nastała nicość, widział ciemność i nie odczuwał niczego, nie czuł swojego ciała.

Emmet słysząc krzyk Rexa w swoim koszmarze, przebudził się z niego. Myślał, że to był tylko sen i ten krzyk właśnie z niego pochodził, jednak widząc swojego przyjaciela zwijającego się z bólu zdał sobie sprawę, że to działo się naprawdę.

\- REX! - Chciał do niego pobiec, gdy upadł do ziemię, ale nie mógł pozbyć się kajdanek.

Pusty wzrok Niebezpiecznika jeszcze bardziej utwierdzał w przekonaniu Emmeta, że on nie żyje. Budowlaniec nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że to wszystko jest jego zbyt realny koszmar.

Oni założyła tiarę na głowę, odłożyła broń i uniosła rękę do góry. Ciała wszystkich Mistrzów Żywiołów, prócz Skylor, Jay'a, Tox i Neuro, emanowały różnymi kolorami świateł. Ich energia powędrowała do tiary. Przez odebranie energii wszyscy się obudzili.

Oni wytworzyła świecącą kulę, rzuciła nią w stronę Emmeta chcąc się go pozbyć, lecz zamiast uderzyć w niego, uderzyła w mecha, który stanął pomiędzy nimi i osłonił więźnia.

Mechem sterowała Pixal, a na barku wielkiego robota siedział Wu trzymając swoją laskę w gotowości do walki z wrogiem.

\- Zamierzałam was po kolei zabić, ale chyba zrobię to później. Bezsilni będziecie patrzeć, jak niszczę waszą krainę! - Uniosła się i wyleciała przez dziurę w górnym sklepieniu, którą stworzył robot Pixal.


	7. Rozdział 7

Nindroidka i mistrz Wu odcinali każdego od kajdanek. Większość nadal odczuwała zbyt wielkie oszołomienie, żeby wiedzieć, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło. Wiedzieli tyle, że odebrano im moce.

Pixal podeszła do Emmeta i rozkuła go, a gdy tylko to zrobiła, on podbiegł do ciała Rexa.

\- Rex! Rex! Obudź się! - Krzyczał potrząsając nim lekko, ale on nadal wyglądał na pozbawionego życia.

Wołanie Budowlańca zwróciło uwagę innych, a szczególnie Cole'a, który od razu podszedł do nich.

\- Co się z nim stało?

\- Oni coś z nim zrobiła... Chyba zabrała mu całą energię... - Szlochał trzymając Rexa blisko siebie - Chyba to mnie chciała zabić, a... a on mnie uratował.

\- Jego dusza, która była połączona z mocą, została mu zabrana, - odezwał się Wu - jednak jego ciało nadal żyje. Puls jest ledwo wyczuwalny, dlatego nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Trzeba rozbić jej tiarę, a wtedy odzyskamy moce i uwolnimy duszę Rexa. Musimy...

\- Ale chwila. - Wtrącił Cole. - Przecież Rex może za chwilę umrzeć. Zajmie nam zbyt wiele czasu na odparcie jej ataku i nie wiemy, czy wygramy.

\- To prawda. - Potwierdził Mistrz Wu. - Wytrzyma nie dłużej niż pół godziny, lecz jestem wstanie przekazać mu swoją siłę życiową, żeby przedłużyć funkcje życiowe jego ciała o około dwie godziny. Może trochę więcej, jednak jeżeli do tej pory dusza nie powróci do ciała, Rex umrze. - Usiadł na kolanach i położył dłoń na piersi Dangervesta i zaczęła emanować złotym światłem.

\- Jak powstrzymamy Oni? - Zapytał Lloyd.

\- Ja jako jedyny mam moc i nauczyłem spinjitsu. Nie wiem, czy to wystarczy do pokonania demonicy, ale muszę spróbować. - Rzekł starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej pewnie siebie. Był gotowy na wszystko. Nie mógł pozwolić swojemu przyjacielowi odejść, a przynajmniej nie przez próby uratowania go. - Ale będę potrzebował każdej pomocy.

***

Wielka, granatowa chmura pojawiła się z nikąd nad niewielkimi miastami, które leżały niedaleko siebie. Potężne błyskawice uderzały w domy, ziemia się zatrzęsła, a z pęknięć wyłaniały się pnącza, które niszczyły betonowe drogi. Ogień pochłaniał domy, lód zamrażał. Ludzie próbowali unikać nadzwyczaj nienaturalnych i niebezpiecznych zjawisk pogodowych, jednak nie każdy miał szczęście. Ci, którzy ocaleli, musieli omijać ciała zmarłych. Większość nie pomagała rannym. a sami uciekali.

Postanowiła teraz ruszyć na stolicy, ponieważ wiedziała, że jej zniszczenie wzbudzi największą panikę wśród ludzi, którzy bez skutku będą próbować uniknąć zagłady świata.

Nagle niebieski laser o mało nie trafił w jej róg, ale zdążyła wytworzyć wokół siebie barierę ochronną, która powstrzymała kolejne uderzenie lasera. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Ninja i Mistrzów w zaawansowanych pojazdach i mechach.

Druga część drużyny weszła już do miasta, żeby pomóc ludziom w ucieczce. Zielony Ninja kazał policji przekazać obywatelom, żeby niezwłocznie opuścili miasto.

\- Zadziwiacie mnie - Uśmiechnęła się do nich. - Nie posiadacie żadnych mocy, tylko siedzicie w tych nędznych maszynach. Nawet z nimi nie jesteście wstanie mi dorównać. - Ścisnęła pięść, która zapłonęła ogniem i strzeliła w jeden z bojowych pojazdów. Chybiła, ponieważ maszyna zdążyła uciec dzięki swojej prędkości.

Poczuła, jak coś owinęło się wokół jej nogi, a następnie mocno pociągnęło ją w dół, przez co uderzyła o dach budynku.

\- Chyba zapomniałaś, że jeszcze komuś została moc, demonico.

Emmet szykował się do kopnięcia, jednak jego przeciwnik szybko zareagował, uniknął nogi i strzelił w niego piorunem. To go odrzuciło, przez co uderzył w okna innego bloku i wpadł do pustego holu. Wstał, wyskoczył stamtąd i wciągnął ją w wir spinjitsu.

Przez ten czas sprzymierzeńcy próbowali ją zaatakować jednocześnie uważając, by go nie zastrzelić. Wzleciała w górę, a tuż za nią podążał mech prowadzony przez Pixal. Inokirtes wcześniej chwyciła Emmeta za włosy. Został sparaliżowany przez żywioł trucizny.

\- Już coś ci mówiłam. - Z szybką prędkością zniżała się, a ręką wyczarowała bryłę lodu, która uderzyła w mecha. Uszkodziła wielkiemu robotowi działko, które miał wbudowane w dłoń. Coraz bardziej się zniżała, aż wbiła swojego wroga w ziemię. - Nikt z was nie może mi dorównać, ty także.

Emmet próbował wstać, ale nie mógł wstać, choć trucizna przestała już działać. Mięśnie zbyt bardzo bolały, żeby się poruszyły. To, co z nim zrobiła i jemu powiedziała, dotknęło go. Odczuł, że naprawdę mogą to przegrać.

Inokirtes powróciła do walki i zaczęła niszczyć mechy, przez co mistrzowie musieli uciekać z wnętrz pojazdów i walczyć zwykłymi pistoletami plazmowymi przeciwko niej.

Klockowski znowu próbował wstać. Nie mógł ich wszystkich zawieść, nie mógł teraz przegrać. Jeżeli przegra, Rex zginie, wszyscy mogą zginąć. Zakaszlał, odrobina krwi poleciała z jego ust. _Dlaczego jestem taki słaby?_

Ogromna część bloku zaczęła się rozpadać, a po chwili złamała. Spadała prosto na wojowników, którzy próbowali uciec przed śmiertelnym uderzeniem. Niektórzy zasłonili swoje głowy rękoma jednocześnie godząc się na śmierć, jednak nic na nich nie spadło.

To wszystko działo się dosłownie w kilka sekund. Prawa ręka Emmeta zaświeciła się i pojawił się iskrzący tatuaż w kształcie kwiatu lotosu na jego dłoni. Dokładnie taki sam posiadała kamienna, legendarna rękawica, która okazała się fałszywa. A przynajmniej tak wcześniej myśleli, na szczęście się pomylili. Lloyd jako pierwszy otworzył oczy i zobaczył bardzo jasne światło, które go na moment oślepiło.

Cały strój Emmeta świecił się na platynowo, tak samo jak oczy i włosy, które falowały, jakby straciły grawitację. Ogromny fragment budynku zniknął, a ludzie będący tam spadli na materace, która pojawiły się z nikąd.

\- Emmet... - Lloyd wstał zszokowany i spojrzał na platynową rękawice - Jednak legenda była prawdziwa! Nie wiem jak, ale ty ją przez cały czas miałeś i jesteś platynowym wojownikiem!

\- Pomóżcie ludziom. - Mówił stanowczo, tak jak prawdziwy lider. - Ja spróbuję zniszczyć demonicy tę tiarę. Tylko najpierw zabiorę ją gdzieś...

Nie zdążył wszystkiego powiedzieć, ponieważ przerwał mu Lloyd, który przyciągnął go do siebie i podarował mu szybki pocałunek.

\- Zaraz, od kiedy oni są razem? - Zapytał Jay i spojrzał na Kaia oczekując konkretnej odpowiedzi.

\- Ja nic nie wiem, nie powiedzieli nam.

\- Idźcie już. - Poganiał ich Emmet. - Zobaczymy się później. - Skoczył, a na jego plecach pojawiły metalowe skrzydła, a na nogach buty odrzutowe.

Leciał prosto na Oni, która lewitowała wysoko nad miastem. Z zaskoczenia uderzył ją tak mocno, że aż wylądowała w lesie, który był kilka kilometrów dalej od granic miasta. Jego pierwsza część strategii polegała na odciągnięciu Inokirtes od ludzi i walczeniu z nią na bezpiecznym polu.

Platynowy Wojownik wylądował przed nią. Wcześniej założył platynową maskę, która bardzo przypominała tą, którą noszą ninja.

Inokirtes nie przewidziała, że Emmet może uwolnić swoją prawdziwą moc, jednak nie bała się starcia z nim, ponieważ jej zebrana moc nadal przewyższała jego.

\- A więc tak chcesz to rozegrać, odciągnąć mnie od miasta i walczyć poza zasięgiem niewinnych ludzi. - Pokręciła głową dziwnie zadowolona.

Jej oczy jarzyły się różnych kolorach, a rękoma tworzyła różne kształty, jakby próbowała coś wyczarować. Wojownik uszykował się na jakąś kulę energii lub inny podobny atak, lecz zamiast ataku, obok niej pojawiły się istoty, które wyglądały jak ona, ale zostały stworzone z różnych żywiołów.

\- Moi słudzy! Lećcie zniszczyć te miasto i wszystkich wojowników! - Rozkazała im, a stworzenia natychmiast posłuchały się swojej władczyni.

Emmet chciał ich powstrzymać, ale Inokirtes nie dała mu uciec przywiązując jego kończyny lianami z ostrymi kolcami. Zatrzymało to go, lecz dzięki jego platynowemu strojowi kolce nie zraniły go.

Pod nogami Emmeta pojawiła się wrząca lawa, ale nie spaliła jego stroju ani go nie zraniła. Jego strój znowu przydał się jako skuteczna zbroja, nawet nie czuł gorąca. Wojownik to wykorzystał po to, żeby uwolnić się z pnączy zanurzając je w lawie.

Wyszedł z lawy i zaczął biec w jej stronę, ale ona nagle zapadła się pod ziemię. Skupił się na drżeniu podłoża, ponieważ mogła zajść go od każdej strony. Z ziemi wysunęła się skała, która uderzyła, a on nie zdążył się przed tym obronić. Ogień szalał, błyskawice atakowały z każdych stron, i woda powodowała powódź. Za dużo żywiołów atakowało go naraz, żeby mógł zareagować. W dodatku jeszcze nie zdołał nauczyć się korzystania ze wszystkich swoich super zdolności. Często robił to spontanicznie.

Demonica wyskoczyła z ziemi i oszołomiła go naładowaną kulą energii. Platynowy Wojownik stracił przytomność, a do ostatecznej śmierci Rexa brakowało niewiele minut.

Oni chciała zakończyć jego żywot, jednak motor jej przeszkodził, wjeżdżając na nią. Motorem kierowała Pixal z Zane'em na drugim siedzeniu, którzy w porę skoczyli, zanim motor ją staranował.

Biały Ninja podbiegł do Emmeta, który nadal był w postaci platynowego wojownika i zbadał jego stan. Żył, ale na razie nie jest wstanie się obudzić.

Oni podniosła się po upadku szybciej niż przewidywała para nindroidów. Zebrała moc i wystrzeliła ją w trójkę swoich wrogów. Pixal osłoniła budowlańca i swojego ukochanego narażając się na falę zniszczenia.

\- Pixal! Odsuń się!- Krzyknął przestraszony Zane widząc, jak jej ciało zaczyna się rozpadać. - UCIEKAJ!

\- Nie! Strzelaj w tiarę! - Kazała mu nadal ich osłaniając. Jej system zaczął wariował. óbowała przenieść swój umysł do jakiegoś najbliższego komputera lub satelity, ale to było niemożliwe z takimi uszkodzeniami. - Dziękuję, Zane... za wszystko, a teraz... STRZELAJ!

Bez zastanowienia zrobił tak, jak mu kazała. Wymierzył w ruchomy cel czekając kilka sekund do wystrzelenia z blastera. Nacisnął spust idealnie trafiając w kryształ i rozbijając go na małe drobiny. W tym momencie Oni przestała używać swojej mocy, jednak zdążyła już zniszczyć całe ciało i umysł Pixal. Nindroidka zamieniła się w pył.

Demonica krzyknęła z bólu, gdy wszystkie żywioły opanowały jej ciało, a dusza i moc Rexa leciała z nadzwyczajną prędkością w górę szukając swojego ciała.

***

Żywiołaki zaatakowały miasto z każdej strony. Służka Inokirtes panująca nad ziemią wzniosła skalną ścianę wokół całego miasta po to, by ludzie nie mogli się wydostać. Ninja nie przygotowali się na atak kilkunastu stworów, tylko na jedną demonicę.

Lloyd kazał Nyi spróbować zabić jednego z nich. Smith wycelowała w żywiołaka ognia i puściła na niego strumień wody, który został wystrzelony przez działko, jednak stwory okazały się inteligentniejsze niż przypuszczali. Ognisty stwór zionął ogniem w strumień z ogromną siłą. Cała woda wyparowała, a działko wybuchło.

\- Są naprawdę potężne i inteligentne, uważajcie na nie. - Poinformował Zielony Ninja przez słuchawkę. Miał stały kontakt z całą drużyną, dlatego mógł dobrze analizować sytuację, w której się znaleźli. - Jay, potrzebna będzie nam Perła Przeznaczenia, żeby obywatele mogli się stąd wydostać.

\- Już się robi!

\- Cole, jak wygląda u ciebie sytuacja? - Lloyd słyszał przez słuchawkę uderzenia, które trochę zagłuszały mistrza ziemi.

\- Próbuję znaleźć wraz z innymi bezpieczne schronienie dla obywateli. - Przerwał, żeby odeprzeć kolejny atak. - Ale nie jest to łatwe.

\- Dobrze, brońcie ich, a ja - Wyjął swój miecz, gdy zauważył, że zbliża się do niego żywiołak ziemi. - rozłączam się.

Zielony Ninja skoczył do góry zanim żywiołak uderzył pięścią w asfalt powodując trzęsienie i rozpad części drogi.

Niedaleko lidera walczyli także Skylor i Kai z żywiołakiem szybkości i cienia. Skylor w przeszłości posiadała wszystkie żywioły dzięki swojej umiejętności ich pochłaniała, więc wiedziała, jak skutecznie się bronić przed takimi atakami.

Czerwony Ninja spostrzegł, że na dachu jednego z bloków stoi żywiołak lodu. Zamroziła niewielką część drogi, a w tym samym czasie żywiołak ziemi spychał lidera prosto do zamrożonego obszaru.

\- Lloyd! Nie wchodź tam! - Wykrzyknął, ale noga jego przyjaciela zdążyła już dotknąć zamrożonej strefy.

Kai zaczął biec, żeby go uratować. Zamrożona droga stała się ruchoma i wystrzeliły z niej ostre, lodowe stalagmity, które przeszyły ciało zielonego ninja.

\- LLOYD!

***

Wu starał się dawać Rexowi energię w niewielkich ilościach, ale jego ciało po pewnym czasie zaczęło się domagać więcej, ponieważ potrzebowało swojej duszy. Mistrz puścił Rexa i wycieńczony opadł na ziemię. Zmarnował prawie całą swoją energię i nie mógł już dłużej go utrzymywać przy życiu.

Nagle jasne światło oślepiło go przez kilka sekund. Wu domyślił się, że to musiała być dusza Niebezpiecznika, jednak mogło być już za późno.

Usiadł powoli i czekał aż Niebezpiecznik da jakąś oznakę życia. Po kilku przedłużających się chwilach, Rex usiadł gwałtownie i zaczął łapczywie łapać oddych.

\- Rany, co to było? - Złapał się za głowę. - Nigdy w życiu się tak okropnie nie czułem... Au...

\- Wyssano tobie siły życiowe i moc. - Odpowiedział lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

\- O, wróciłeś. - Spojrzał na Mistrza. Chciał się spytać, gdzie on był przez ten cały czas, ale na jego lewej ręce pojawiły się iskrzące znamiona. - Co to jest?

\- Znamiona z legendarnych platynowych rękawic. Gdy ktoś ich dotknie, to ich moc przechodzi na tę osobę, ale widzę, że masz jedną.

\- Drugą pewnie ma Emmet, ale zaraz, czyli to znaczy, że my przez cały czas mieliśmy te rękawicę. - Wstał przyglądając się znamionom, które nagle sprawiły, że na jego ręce pojawiła się rękawica, a jego strój stał się platynowy. Po lekkim oszołomieniu rozejrzał się po jaskini. - Gdzie są wszyscy?

\- Walczą z Inokirtes w stolicy, kieruj się na północ. Musisz im pomóc, leć szybko.

Rex kiwnął głową, stworzył z niczego buty odrzutowe i wyleciał z jaskini.

***

Zane wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym dopiero stała Pixal. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, że się poświęciła. Wiedział, że była wstanie to zrobić, ale nie spodziewał się, że ją straci już na zawsze. Nic nie mogło już jej przywrócić z powrotem do życia przez kompletną destrukcję jej ciała, a szczególnie systemu.

Inokirtes próbowała utrzymać wszystkie żywioły w swoim ciele. Nie godziła się z porażką, już prawie dokonała zemsty. Postanowiła kumulować moc, do póki nad nią panowała, a przez to stworzy z siebie bombę, które po uwolnieniu mocy destrukcji zniszczy cały kontynent. Wiedziała, że wtedy umrze, ale jej cel zostanie osiągnięty.

Jednak jej plan został przerwany przez drugiego platynowego wojownika, który z ogromną prędkością zbliżał się do niej. Rex stworzył działka z niewielkimi rakietami. Wystrzelił prosto na nią pociski, które zatrzymały kumulowanie energii w jej ciele.

W tym momemcie, Emmet ocknął się. Niebezpiecznik wylądował obok niego i Zane'a, który wyglądał na kompletnie załamanego. Żaden z budowlańców nie wiedział dlaczego, nie mieli czasu teraz na domysły.

\- Rex - chwycił jego dłoń, żeby się podnieść - żyjesz, czyli udało się! I też twoje ciuchy się świecą, tak jak moje!

\- Tak, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. - Wskazał ręką na Demonicę, która szykowała się do ataku, pomimo energii, która próbowała ją rozerwać.

Jej ciało zaczęło się bronić i wypchnęło jeden z żywiołów. Żywioł lody powrócił do swojego właściciela. Zane czując powrót mocy, wstał bez słowa, skoczył i wysłał na nią serie sopli lodów, które pędziły z siłą podobną do wystrzelenia naboju z pistoletu.

Wojownicy dołączyli do ofensywy. Oni próbowała się bronić i atakować jednocześnie, ale było to niemożliwe w sytuacji, w której się znalazła, dlatego przeszła do samej defensywy.

Atakowali ją różnymi sposobami, a ona nadal broniła się dzięki tarczy ochronnej. Straciła już trzy moce, jednak tym razem te żywioły przejmowali platynowi wojownicy, żeby móc ją szybciej pokonać.

Z każdym ciosem jej bariera stawała się coraz słabsza. Atakowali ją do momentu, aż straciła wszystkie cudze moce. Jej bariera została zniszczona, a jej ciało stało się wątłe. Ale w ogóle nie patrzyła się na nich, jakby tego wszystkiego żałowała.

\- Wygraliście, ale ja nie spocznę, póki się nie zemszczę na stwórcy tego świata. Dokonałam jednak niewielkiego sukcesu. - Odkręciła głowę w stronę Zane'a. - Straciliście przyjaciółkę i swojego lidera.

\- Co? O czym ona mówi? - Spytał zdziwiony Emmet, a potem sobie przypomniał, że Pixal miała przyjechać z Zane'em w razie kłopotów. - Gdzie jest Pixal? I lidera? Lloyda?!

Biały ninja nie mógł już wytrzymać. Zabiła jego ukochaną i jego przyjaciela. Lewa ręka zapłonęła, a prawa zamieniła się w lodową pięść. Chciał dokonać zemsty, jednakże ujrzał wizję dzięki mocy umysłu. Wszedł do jej mózgu i ujrzał to, co się kryło pod fałszywymi wspomnieniami.

\- Ona nie jest sobą. - Lód się roztopił, a ogień przygasł - Musimy jej pomóc.

\- O czym ty mówisz Zane! - Krzyknął Rex nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał. - Ona zabiła Pixal, twoją dziewczynę i Lloyda! A jeszcze do tego porwała nas wszystkich, zabrała moce, chciała zniszczyć Ninjago i wszystkich pozabijać!

\- Wiem, ale to nie jej wina. - Odparł zdecydowanie. - Zaufajcie mi i pomóżmy jej.

Niebezpiecznik zwrócił głowę do Emmeta. Jego oczy iskrzyły intensywną i nienaturalną zielenią przez żywioł Lloyda. Mógł w nich wyraźnie odczytać niepokój, ale też zaufanie do Mistrza Lodu.

\- Pomóżmy jej. - Przemówił Emmet, a Rex przytaknął niechętnie.

Zane przyłożył palce do skroni słabej Inokirtes, która na początku próbowała się wyrwać, ale jej ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa, było zbyt słabe na jakikolwiek atak.

Rex położył rękę na barku Zane'a, a Emmet na drugim. Skupili wszystkie żywiołu na Zane'e, a on skupiał je głownie na potędze umysłu. Oczy Mistrza Lodu i oni się zaświeciły. Intensywnie iskrzące na purpurowo oczy demonicy zamieniły kolor na złoty. Po skończeniu oni straciła przytomność.

– I teraz niby jest dobra? – Spytał Rex z pogardą w głosie.

\- Nie widziałem wszystkiego, ale widziałem wystarczająco dużo. To jest - urwał, ponieważ sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć - matka Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitsu. Inne Oni jej coś zrobiły, przez to jej osobowość się zmieniła. Mam nadzieję, że wyleczyliśmy ją i będzie teraz sobą.

Niebezpiecznik chciał się spytać o zdanie swojego przyjaciela, ale on zniknął. W oddali widział sylwetkę jego ciała. Leciał do miasta.

***

Emmet nie chciał wierzyć słowom Inokirtes. Pixal na pewno zginęła, ale z Lloydem mogła kłamać po to, żeby wzniecić w nich złość.

Spostrzegł z góry lodowe kolce. Postanowił przed nimi wylądować i wtedy ujrzał na ich końcach Zielonego Ninja. Śmiercionośne stalagmity przeszły przez głowę, pierś i rękę, a z ran intensywnie spływała czerwona krew.

\- On naprawdę nie żyje... - Opadł na kolana, a jego mistyczna forma zniknęła.

Do oczu napływały mu łzy, ale nadal patrzył w stronę zmarłego nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, w jaki sposób zginął. W dodatku zginął ktoś, kogo kochał, a także Pixal i wiele przypadkowych ofiar. Czuł, jakby przegrał tę bitwę, chociaż udało mu się uratować ten świat od totalnego zniszczenia.

Kai wykrzykiwał imię Mistrza Energii i próbował się wspiąć tam, żeby go ściągnąć, ale cały czas się ześlizgiwał z ostrych sopli. Skylor próbowała go uspokoić, ale . Zorientował się, że Emmet tutaj jest.

\- Ty... - Pobiegł do niego i z rozpędu przyłożył mu z pięści w twarz. - To twoja wina! Przez ciebie Lloyd nie żyje!

\- Kai! Uspokój się! - Mistrzyni Bursztynu przytrzymała swojego chłopaka, żeby się na niego nie rzucił. - To nie jest wina Emmeta!

\- Przepraszam... Naprawdę przepraszam... - Wyjąkał, choć tak naprawdę nie mógł sobie sam wybaczyć.

***

Wszyscy ninja wraz z budowlańcami i Wu, czekali na Perle Przeznaczenia aż Oni się obudzi. Minęły trzy dni i przez ten czas pomogli w odbudowaniu zniszczeń, a Inokirtes nadal się nie obudziła.

Nie mogli przez ten czas zorganizować pogrzebu dwóch poległych, ponieważ priorytetem była pomoc ludziom.

\- A co, jeżeli się obudzi i będzie nadal zła? Ona jest bardzo niebezpieczna. - Rzekł Jay patrząc na swoich przyjaciół.

\- Wtedy się coś wymyśli. - Stwierdził .istrz Wu przyglądając się jej. - Jeżeli to, co widział Zane, jest prawdziwe, to ona jest moją babcią. Myślałem, że tylko z moim bratem będę miał takie problemy...

Nagle Inokirtes poruszyła się, a następnie tworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się powoli po pomieszczeniu. Usiadła i przyjrzała się tym, którzy stali obok łóżka. Mieli przygotowane bronie w razie ataku z jej strony.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - Zapytała i przyłożyła dłoń do bolącego czoła. - C-co się stało?

\- Nie pamięta. - Nya jako pierwsza odłożyła swoją broń. - Powiedz nam najpierw, kim jesteś?

\- Inokirtes, przybyłam do pewnej krainy ze swoim synem i...

\- Pierwszym Mistrzem Spinjitsu? - Dopytał Wu.

\- Tak, on stworzył spinjitsu i cały świat, ale potem mnie porwano i... - Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, co się z nią dokładnie stało. Wtedy wszystkie wspomnienia zaraz po praniu mózgu powróciły. - O nie... próbowałam odebrać moc swojemu synowi i go zabić... Co on ze mną zrobił...

\- Powiedz nam, co się dokładnie stało. - Nalegał Zane, który prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał. Chciał jednak znać jej prawdziwą historie, nie tylko niewyraźne fragmenty, które wcześniej zobaczył.

\- Opowiem wam, chociaż moja historia i tak zmieni tego, co zrobiłam wam wszystkim.


	8. Rozdział 8

_Inokirtes przekroczyła próg kamiennego pałacu. Władca wezwał swoich trzech najlepszych wojowników i dowódców w celu przydzielenia im misji._

_\- Wzywałeś nas, panie. - Ukłoniła się z szacunkiem._

_\- Tak, każdy dostanie zadania. Kierowałem się waszymi umiejętnościami przydzielając je. - Wstał i podszedł do nich. - Ty Leiranie musisz się udać na północ. Armia w tym regionie potrzebuje dowódcy. Poprzedni poległ na bitwie w trakcie ataku smoków. Jestem pewien, że godnie zastąpisz jego miejsce, udaj się tam natychmiast._

_\- Tak jest, mój panie. - Odwrócił się od razu opuszczając salę tronową._

_\- Pristenti, będziesz szkoliła nowych wojowników. Jesteś najlepsza w panowaniu nad mocą destrukcji. Przyznam, że nawet lepsza niż ja._

_\- Ależ panie, proszę mi tak nie pochlebiać. - Odparła trochę zawstydzona._

_\- Jesteś zbyt skromna, aczkolwiek szanuję taką postawę. Ty także zacznij od razu._

_Pristenti ukłoniła się mu i tak samo jak Leiran, opuściła salę tronową._

_\- A co będzie dla mnie, panie? - Zapytała nie mogąc się doczekać odpowiedzi._

_\- Zawsze byłaś ciekawska. Misja, którą dla ciebie wybrałem będzie idealna dla ciebie, jednak bardzo niebezpieczna. - Jego twarz spoważniała._

_\- Czyli także ekscytujące. - Oni próbowała powstrzymać swoje emocje._

_\- Inokirtes - urwał na chwilę, żeby jej się dokładnie przyjrzeć - będziesz musiała zamienić swoją postać w smoka i wejść w szeregi wroga._

_\- Oh... - nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć - To naprawdę niebezpieczne..._

_\- Wiem, ale nikt, po za tobą, nie obserwował smoki. Gdy inni je zabijali, ty im się przyglądałaś, badałaś ich zachowanie z daleka, a w dodatku nie wyczuwają twojej energii przez twoją dziwną, wrodzoną aurę._

_\- Tak, ale właśnie, to było z daleka. Są tak inteligentni jak my. Po prostu myślałam... że uda nam się jakoś dogadać._

_\- To nie jest możliwe, Inokirtes. Dobrze wiesz, że próbowaliśmy już to zrobić. Smoki chcą nas zabić, ponieważ niszczymy. To jest ich główny powód._

_\- One nie rozumieją po prostu, że niszczenie też jest potrzebne._

_\- Właśnie dlatego musisz tam iść i dowiedzieć się o ich planach. Są zagrożeniem dla całej naszej rasy. Chociaż posiadają moc tworzenia, niszczą o wiele więcej niż my. Pomyśl, ile już zginęło w obronie naszych ziem. Nie mogliśmy się nie bronić, bo wtedy naprawdę by się nas pozbyły._

_\- Jeżeli naprawdę nie da się nic więcej zrobić dla pokoju między nami, - westchnęła ciężko - to pójdę tam w formie smoka i będę szpiegowała ich. Na pewno dowiem się czegoś więcej._

_\- W takim razie idź. Tylko uważa, po odkryciu twojej tożsamości na pewno zabiją ciebie bez jakiegokolwiek zastanowienia. - Ostrzegł ją._

_\- Oby tak nie było, chciałabym jeszcze kilka tysięcy lat pożyć. - Zaśmiała się._

_***_

_Stała przed ogromnymi, grubymi słupami, które oddzielały granice. Jedna należała do Smoków, druga do oni. Granicy nikt nie chronił, ponieważ odległość zbyt bliska mogłaby narazić obie strony na jeszcze więcej zniszczeń._

_Inokirtes powoli przekroczyła granicę. Bała się tego, ale także podniecało. Uwielbiała niebezpieczne przygody, a zamienienie się w smoka i dołączenie do ich szeregów spełniały wszystkie granice szaleństwa, których jeszcze nigdy nie przekroczyła._

**_Czasem się rodzą smoki bez mocy, widziałam takie. W takim razie na pewno uwierzą, że jestem właśnie takim smokiem, ale jak mam wyglądać? Raczej się nie zrobię na fioletowego smoka, bo takie nie istnieją. To będzie zbyt podejrzane, hm... O! Będę wyglądała jak smoki błyskawic! Niebieski jest drugim moim ulubionym kolorem!_ ** _Uśmiechnęła się do siebie._

_Zauważyła jakąś jaskinię. Sprawdziła, czy w środku nikogo nie ma, żeby nikt nie zobaczył, jak się przemienia._

_Po przemianie od razu wyleciała z jaskini. Cieszyła się z tego, że jest Oni, ponieważ mogła przeobrazić swoją postać we wszystkie zwierzęta i rasy, a to umożliwiło jej latanie. Uwielbiała latać._

_W oddali ujrzała smoczą osadę. Ta rasa zamieszkiwała jaskinie, które sami tworzyli. Mogło to się wydawać prostackie, jednak korytarze miały często kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. Posiadali także swoje pokoje bez mebli, bo były im niepotrzebne. Smoki rozwijały głównie naturę i jej piękno, za to Oni przekształcały ją za pomocą swoich rąk i tworzyli budowle przy pomocy narzędzi._

_Dwa ogromne gady podleciały do nieznajomej. Na początku tylko się jej przyglądały, ale potem przemówiły swoim językiem. Większość oni go znała, w tym Inokirtes, ponieważ kierowali się tym, by znać język swojego wroga._

_\- Skąd przybywasz i jak masz na imię? - Sapytał szary smok z kilkoma zielonymi łuskami. Większość smoków wiatru tak wyglądało._

_\- Tak szczerze - zastanowiła się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzą - nie pamiętam. Obudziłam się w jakiejś jaskini i nie wiem, jak się tam znalazłam._

_\- Musiałaś się uderzyć bardzo mocno w głowę. - Stwierdził drugi Smok, który w przeciwieństwie do swojego towarzystwa był szkarłatny. - To, co ci dolega to amnezja. Twoje wspomnienia mogą powrócić lub nigdy sobie nie przypomnisz, kim byłaś._

_\- Ou... Naprawdę? - Spytała zasmucona Inokirtes._

_\- Flameferno, opanuj się. Nie zabieraj nadziei już na samym początku tej biednej smoczycy. - Zganił go drugi._

_\- Powiedziałem tylko prawdę, Starwind. - Przewrócił oczami. - Leć za nami, na pewno znajdziemy dla ciebie jakąś wolną grotę. Stworzyliśmy ich trochę za dużo, dlatego są wolne miejsca._

_***_

_Minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd zamieszkała w osadzie smoków. Dowiedziała się kilku nowych informacji, na przykład to, że Firstbourne, władczyni Smoków i posiadaczka wszystkich mocy żywiołów, poczęła syna kilka lat temu. Inokirtes postanowiła zebrać więcej informacji na jego temat. Będzie miała ku temu okazję, ponieważ Starwinda i Flameferno powiedzieli jej, że syn Firstbourne przybędzie do ich osady._

_\- Lightning Sound, chodź! - Zawołał ją Smok Wiatru - Za niedługo przybędzie następca._

_\- Już idę. - Wstała i poleciała za nim, a chwilę później dołączył do nich także smok ognia._

_Inokirtes przyznała sobie, że polubiła tę dwójkę, jednak wiedziała, że na pewno by ją znienawidzili, gdyby dowiedzieli się o jej prawdziwej tożsamości._

_Wszystkie smoki z osady zebrały się, żeby powitać syna władczyni, który już przybył. Był nieco większy od innych smoków, jego łuski mieniły się w szmaragdowych barwach, a oczy iskrzyły złotem._

_\- Witajcie. - Ukłonił się, a jego poddani uczynili to samo. - Ja, Forest Wild, przybyłem tutaj by sprawdzić umiejętności naszych żołnierzy, a także w razie potrzeby ich doszkolić. Przez wiele wieków toczymy wojnę z demonami destrukcji. Musimy umieć się bronić, a gdy będzie trzeba, atakować. Również ta osada należy do najbardziej narażonych na ataki oni, ponieważ jest położona niedaleko granicy, dlatego potrzebuje nowych rekrutów. - Zbliżył się do swoim poddanych. - Są chętni?_

_Inokirtes wyszła z tłumu. Jeżeli chciała dowiedzieć się o synu władczyni smoków więcej, to musiała być bliżej niego, żeby móc go obserwować bez jakichkolwiek podejrzeń._

_\- Jestem Lightning Sound i nie posiadam żadnych mocy, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem bezużyteczna. Chcę być użyteczna dla mojego ludu._

_\- Cóż, brak mocy nie wyklucza bycia wojownikiem. Najważniejsza jest odwaga, poświęcenie i umiejętności. - Forest Wild przybliżył się do niej. - Zobaczymy, czy jesteś wstanie zostać żołnierzem._

_\- Dam z siebie wszystko. - Zapewniła go i ukłoniła się przed nim._

_***_

_Inokirtes ćwiczyła nie tylko z księciem, ale także sama, żeby móc nadrobić zaległości. Walczenie w postaci smoka ją fascynowało, ponieważ ich ciała bardzo się różniły od ciał oni._

_Po pewnym czasie oni zaczęła zakochiwać się w Forest Wild'ie. Na początku wydawało jej się, że jest sztywnym dowódcą, któremu zależy tylko i wyłącznie na walce, jednak później odkryła, że dbał o każdego żołnierza. Po grupowych ćwiczeniach potrafił poświęcić swój czas na indywidualne lekcje, żeby doskonalić umiejętności słabszych smoków. Okazało się, że młody smok odwzajemniał jej uczucia. Mieli wrażenie, że są dla siebie stworzeni, ale Inokirtes nigdy mu nie zdradziła swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Chciała mu powiedzieć, jednak wiązało się to ze zbyt wielkim ryzykiem._

_Półtora miesiąca później zaatakowała ich armia oni. Musiała stanąć do walki przeciw swoim, żeby zachować pozory, lecz tak naprawdę to była to dla niej pierwsza i ostatnia walka po stronie smoków, ponieważ życie przypłacił Forest Wild osłaniając ją przed ciosem. Zrozpaczona uciekła z pola walki nie mogąc patrzeć na to i bojąc się o swoje życie._

_W jaskini niedaleko granicy przemieniła się w swoją prawdziwą postać. Przez dwa dni jej nie opuściła pogrążając się w swoim smutku._

_Później wróciła do swojego państwa, zdała raport władcy i powiedziała także o tym, że Firstbourne miała syna, jednak poległ w walce i nie będzie już dla nich zagrożeniem. Mówiła to z obojętnością, by nie zdradzić, co tak naprawdę łączyło ją z następcą. Bolało ją też to, że jej władca cieszył się z tej wiadomości._

_Po pewnym czasie zauważyła u siebie dziwne objawy. Na początku myślała, że jest chora, ale potem zorientowała się, że to było jak najbardziej naturalne, ponieważ zaszła w ciążę. Czuła życie, które się w niej rozwijało. Nie spodziewała się, że to w ogóle możliwe genetycznie. Oni, która zaszła w ciążę ze Smokiem? To przecież czyste szaleństwo! Chciała, żeby się narodziło, ale też obawiała się, że jej dziecko, które będzie hybrydą, umrze zaraz po urodzeniu albo w niej, a jeżeli się narodzi i będzie zdrowe, zostanie skazane na wieczne ukrywanie się w jej domu. Nie wiedziała tak naprawdę, czy będzie miało umiejętność zmieniania swojej postaci. Na pewno nie będzie potrafiło tego w pierwszych tygodniach swojego życia, bo nawet dzieci oni tego nie potrafią od razu._

_Po kilku miesiącach przyszedł czas na nadejście nowego życia. Inokirtes przeprowadziła się i zamieszkała w domu, który znajdował się daleko od miast i wsi w celu skuteczniejszej ochrony swojego dziecka._

_Narodziny przebiegały bezboleśnie. Rasa Oni przez swoją umiejętność zmieniania formy mogła dopasować swoje ciało do takich sytuacji, dlatego nie odczuła żadnego bólu i dyskomfortu._

_Najpierw umyła swoje dziecko, a dopiero potem je dokładnie obejrzała. Niewielka istotka płci męskiej, kształt jego ciała przypominał ten, które mają Oni, dwie ręce i nogi bez szponów, a twarz w ogóle nie przypominała smoka. Jego włosy były złote, tak samo jak skóra, która w kilku miejscach posiadała zielone łuski. Również miał czarne rogi, smocze skrzydła i ogon. Nie widziała koloru oczu swojego synka, ponieważ jeszcze ich nie otworzył._

_\- Jesteś taki malutki i niezwykły. - Owinęła go kocykiem. - Wybrałam już dla ciebie imię. Edrewil do ciebie zdecydowanie pasuje, mój promyku światła._

_***_

_Mijały lata, a syn Inokirtes ciągle się rozwijał. Potrafił tak jak jego mama zmieniać swoją postać, dlatego żaden z oni nie zorientował się, że jest mieszańcem._

_Inokirtes zorientowała się po czasie, że Edrewil nie znał swoich granic możliwości. Mógł tworzyć i niszczyć, ale nie mógł tego robić na większą skalę, by sprawdzić, gdzie się kończy jego moc, ponieważ zdemaskowałoby go to._

_Pewnego dnia, gdy mieszaniec miał już ponad dwadzieścia lat, pierwszy raz zobaczył smoki. Inokirtes mu o nich opowiadała i nie ukrywała tego, że jego ojcem był jeden z nich. On chciał poznać swoje drugie korzenie, dlatego wieczorem zapytał bezpośrednio:_

_\- Mamo, czy mogę iść do Krainy Smoków?_

_\- Wiesz, że będziesz musiał tam na siebie uważać > Ja mam dziwne wady, fioletowa skóra zamiast czarnej i moc zniszczenia, której nie mogą wyczuć Smoki. Jednakże twoja moc jest wyczuwalna._

_\- Będę uważał mamo - Uśmiechnął się. - Przecież mnie znasz._

_\- Właśnie, znam i dlatego się o ciebie boję. Jesteś ciekawski tak jak ja. - przyznała. Podeszła do niego i go przytuliła. Był wyższy od niej o całe dwadzieścia centymetrów - Kocham cię, synu._

_\- Ja ciebie też, mamo._

_***_

_Mijały kolejne lata, a Edrewil żył wśród smoków. Inokirtes nie martwiła się o niego, ponieważ czasami wracał do domu, żeby opowiedzieć jej, co się działo z nim przez ostatnie tygodnie. Najbardziej zdziwiło ją to, że smoki nie zareagowały na niego wrogo, jednak Edrewil jej powiedział, że Firstbourne od razu rozpoznała w nim swojego wnuka._

_Kilka razy uratował wioski smoków przed oni. Nikogo wtedy nie zabił, nie chciał nikomu odbierać życia. Dzięki swoim mocom mógł walczyć w taki sposób, żeby nikt nie ucierpiał._

_Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej ciężka, ponieważ oni chciały. żeby Edrewil dołączył do nich i to samo chciały Smoki. Nie mógł wybrać pomiędzy nimi z prostego powodu: należał do obu ras. Wiedział, że chodzi im głównie o jego nadzwyczaj potężną moc. Żaden smok i żaden oni nie posiadał tak wielkiej mocy, i to doprowadziło do jeszcze większych, bardziej zaciętych walk pomiędzy nimi._

_Mieszaniec nie mógł już tego znieść. Próbował pogodzić królestwa, tak jak poprzednie pokolenia, ale nawet on nie zdołał tego zrobić. Nigdy ich nie pogodzi, ale to przez jego moc walki stawały się coraz bardziej krwawe, dlatego postanowił opuścić ten wymiar._

_\- Mamo! - Wszedł szybko do niewielkiego domu. - Musimy się zbierać!_

_\- Co? A gdzie chcesz iść? - Zapytała zdziwiona._

_\- Znaczy... jeżeli chcesz tutaj zostać, to nie będę ciebie zmuszać. Umiem tak jak smoki otwierać przejścia do innych wymiarów, ale jeżeli nie będziesz mamo chciała, to zrozumiem... - Westchnął. Chciał mieć przy sobie Inokirtes, ponieważ od początku była jedyną osobą, która nigdy nie pożądała jego mocy._

_\- Ja nie będę chciała? Naprawdę bym chciała zwiedzić inne krainy! To będzie ekscytujące! - Ucieszyła się. - Mam nadzieję, że dadzą tobie spokój, jak już nas nie będzie._

_\- Właśnie dlatego chcę się stąd wynieść. W ogóle nie czuję się także tutaj wolny. Ta wojna jest bezsensowna, ale nikt nie chce słuchać. - Stwierdził rozgniewany._

_Inokirtes westchnęła dokładnie rozumiejąc te uczucie. Zaczęła zbierać najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do swojego worka, a potem zarzuciła go przez ramię i wyszła na zewnątrz ze swoim synem._

_Edrewil wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. Dłonie oplatały złote płomienie, które przypominały rękawice. Pojawił się portal w kształcie koła, który przypominało wir czarnej i granatowej masy. Po chwili niepewności wskoczyli jednocześnie do portalu, który za nimi się zamknął._

_Podróżowali przez długi czas zwiedzając różne wymiary. Widzieli także wiele niezwykłych ras i zwierząt, na przykład niskie istoty, które żyły na niezwykle zaawansowanej planecie. Cała ich planeta posiadała wysokie budynki w kształcie prostopadłościanów, a same istoty wydawały się bardzo wrażliwe. Czasami uznawały za zniewagę coś, co nie było zniewagą, a zwykłym żartem. Także dowiedzieli się od nich, że w tym świecie jest jeszcze pięć innych planet, na których istnieje życie, jednak Inokirtes i Edrewil postanowili przenieść się do innego wymiaru zamiast zwiedzać inne planety w tym._

_Po pewnym czasie natrafili na planetę, na której życie w ogóle życie było rozwinięte na poziomie bakterii. Pusty, wielki ląd i woda, tylko tyle._

_\- Jakoś tutaj pusto, nie będzie co zwiedzać._

_\- Jest idealnie! - Krzyknął nagle Edrewil._

_\- Ale jak to? Przecież tutaj nic nie ma!_

_\- No właśnie! Mogę sprawdzić granice swoich mocy i mogę tworzyć, i niszczyć bez krzywdzenia kogokolwiek i czegokolwiek! - Ucieszył się. - Chcę stworzyć swój świat właśnie tutaj._

_\- W takim razie działaj. Twórz synu, a jeżeli będziesz chciał coś zniszczyć pamiętaj o tym, że twoja mama ma także moc niszczenia i też chce się czasem zabawić. - Zachichotała ciesząc się jego szczęściem._

_***_

_Mijały kolejne lata, a świat się coraz bardziej rozwijał. Edrewil stworzył wiele rzek, jezior, gór, lasów, łąk, a także różne zwierzęta. Wiele wzorował na światach, które wcześniej odwiedził. Niektóre rzeczy przekształcał bardziej, inne mniej. Lubił eksperymentować i tworzył wielkie owady, które w innych wymiarach występowały w niewielkich rozmiarach. Chciał jednak stworzyć coś jeszcze, coś bardziej ambitnego._

_\- Nad czym rozmyślasz? - Zapytała jego mama widząc, jak się wpatruje w gwiazdy._

_\- Nad stworzeniem kilku ras, które będzie podobna do mnie albo mniej podobne. Zależy, co wymyślę. - Odpowiedział zwracając głowę ku niej - To jest poważna decyzja. Chcę, żeby byli tacy jak my, inteligentni, kreatywni._

_\- Ale?_

_\- Ale nie będą posiadać żadnych specjalnych zdolności. - Odparł przygnębionym tonem. - To jedna z rzeczy, których nie mogę im dać. Tak potężna energia sama nie powstaje, a ja nie mogę jej stworzyć. Bez tego będą bardzo słabi i będzie im ciężko żyć._

_-Nie z samych mocy żyjemy. Wyobraź sobie, jakie by było życie, gdybyś musiał mieszkać w swoim świecie bez nich. - Zaproponowała mu._

_\- Dosyć trudne, ale może by dali radę. Już wiem! - Podskoczył z radości z powodu znalezienia rozwiązania.- Niech idą w technologię! Widzieliśmy w wielu wymiarach, jak zwyczajne istoty stworzyły różne maszyny. Taka nauka to inny rodzaj magii. Pewnie trochę czasu im to zajmie, ale dadzą radę! Później zobaczę, co zrobię dalej._

_***_

_Inokirtes wybrała się sama na spacer do lasu, którego dopiero co stworzył Edrewil. Był on dosyć specyficzny, ponieważ drzewa w nocy świeciły własnym światłem, każde w innym kolorze._

_\- To chyba będzie jedno z moich ulubionych miejsc. - Powiedziała do siebie zrywając błyszczący kwiatek. - Jest tutaj naprawdę pięknie._

_Usłyszała świst i poczuła mocne ukłucie w barku. Dotknęła bolącego miejsca i poczuła niewielką strzałkę. Po chwili osłabła. Starała się zamglonym wzrokiem znaleźć sprawcę, ale zaraz upadła na trawę tracąc przytomność._

_***_

_\- Co się... stało... - Szepnęła i otworzyła oczy. Jej dłonie zostały skute w kajdanki i znajdowała się w klatce. - Gdzie jestem?_

_\- W więzieniu. - Z cienia wyłonił się znany Inokirtes oni._

_\- Leiran - Przyjrzała mu się. Miał założone na nadgarstkach srebrne bransolety. Nosił je tylko władca, a skoro on je miał... - Dlaczego je nosisz? Nie należą do ciebie._

_\- Już należą. - Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. - Powiedzmy, że poprzedni władca w tragiczny sposób zakończył swoje rządy._

_\- Zabiłeś go. Dlaczego?_

_\- Gdy ty wraz ze swoim cudownym dzieckiem uciekłaś, on nie chciał was szukać. Ja jednak uważałem inaczej. Moc Edrewila jest nam potrzebna, a że nie chciał słuchać, to cóż, trzeba było się go pozbyć._

_\- Nie dość, że zabiłeś władcę, to jeszcze chcesz znaleźć mojego syna, żeby wykorzystać jego moc!? - Gwałtownie się ruszyła i wtedy poraził ją prąd. Upadła na kolana czując ból w całym swoim ciele._

_\- Tak, a ty mi w tym pomożesz. - Jego uśmiech się poszerzył._

_\- Nigdy tego nie zrobię. - Splunęła na podłogę pokazując swoją pogardę w stosunku do niego._

_\- Ależ zrobisz. Jeden z naszych naukowców zdołał przyrządzić pewną substancję ze smoka umysłu. Wystarczy, że ci ją damy i zapragniesz sama odebrać moc i zabić swojego syna, a najlepsze jest to, że nie będziesz wiedziała, że jest twoim synem._

_***_

_Edrewil szukał swojej mamy przez całe cztery dni. Nigdzie jej nie mógł znaleźć. Zaczął się coraz bardziej martwić. Inokirtes nie mogła go zostawić bez powodów. Bał się też, że jeden z jego eksperymentów ją skrzywdził i zjadł ją. Na przykład skarabeusz o ogromnych rozmiarach, który żyje na pustyniach._

_Nagle zauważył w oddali portal, który się właśnie otwierał, a za chwilę został zamknięty. Uniósł się w górę i poleciał, żeby to sprawdzić. Dostrzegł, że ktoś tam stoi, a po kształcie rozpoznał swoją mamę._

_\- Mamo! Tyle czasu ciebie szukałem! Gdzie by..._

_Gdy się do niej zbliżył, ona uderzyła go. Kompletnie zdezorientowany Edrewil otrząsnął się i spojrzał w jej kierunku. Przez chwilę myślał, że się pomylił, ale to na pewno była ona, a nie jakiś Oni, który się za nią przemienił. Czuł energię prawdziwej Inokirtes._

_\- Mamo, coś się stało? - Zapytał i podchodził powoli do niej. Jej oczy z jasnofioletowych stały się ciemne, niemal czarne, a na czole posiadała tiarę z niewielkim kryształkiem, której wcześniej nie nosiła._

_\- Mamo? Dziwnie nazywasz swojego wroga. - Rzekła ustawiając się w pozycji bojowej._

_\- Wroga? Ja nie jestem wrogiem! Kto ci to zrobił?!_

_\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, ale nie jestem tą, za którą mnie uważasz. - Prychnęła. - A teraz najlepiej się nie ruszaj. Wyciągnięcie twojej mocy będzie bardziej bolesne, jeżeli będziesz się wiercić._

_Rozpoczęła się walka. Edrewil starał się z Inokirtes nie walczyć i próbował rozmawiać, ale żadne słowa nie dały nawet nici nadziei, że coś sobie przypomniała._

_Na tę chwilę mógł uczynić tylko jedno. Stworzył magiczne lustro, w którym ją uwięził. Lustro usypiało na wiele tysięcy lat, jednak nie mógł uśpić jej świadomości, przez to wszystko słyszała_

_Edrewil różnymi sposobami próbował przywrócić jej pamięć, jednak trucizna, którą jej dano została przypieczętowana magią, którą tylko nieliczni oni znali. Żaden smok ani oni nie mógł tego zdjąć._

_\- Dlaczego jestem bezużyteczny? Nie mogłem ciebie ocalić! - Zdenerwowany uderzył w lustro, ale nie tak mocno, żeby je rozbić. - Nawet, jak posiadam tak ogromną moc!_

_Wtedy zobaczył kilka wizji przyszłości, które mogły się wydarzyć. Tylko w jednym jego matka została wyleczona._

_\- Platynowi Wojownicy... - Szepnął. - Ludzie z innych wymiarów, ale z mocą niszczenia i tworzenia. Takimi samymi jak moja, a jednocześnie tak różniącymi się, ale żeby ta jedna wizja miała szansę zaistnieć, będę musiał w pewnym momencie opuścić ten świat. Później zostaną trzy wyjścia różne drogi. - Spojrzał w lustro, w którym była uwięziona Inokirtes. - Poświęcę się dla ciebie, mamo. Mam nadzieję, że zdołają cię uratować, skoro ja nie mogłem. - Przetarł dłonią łzy i odszedł od lustra pozostawiając je głęboko ukryte w jaskini._

\- I tak właśnie było. - Skończyła swoją opowieść.

Patrzyli na nią z podziwem. Wiedzieli, że mówi prawdę, ponieważ wcześniej Wu sprawdzał jej energię i jest ona zgodna z energią jego zmarłego ojca.

\- Ja... - spojrzała na nich z ogromnym wyrzutem sumienia - zabiłam swojego własnego prawnuka... - Schowała swoją twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła płakać.

\- To nie twoja wina, Inokirtes. - Mistrz Wu podszedł do niej. - Nie posiadałaś żadnej kontroli nnad sobą. Edrewil o tym wiedział i teraz - Zerknął na swoich uczniów - wszyscy o tym wiedzą.

***

Śnieg powoli prószył z jasnego nieba. Dzień, mimo że piękny, unosił w powietrzu atmosferę żałoby całej drużyny. Na pogrzebie zjawiła się Inokirtes, a także stwórca Pixal, Cirus Borg.

Prochy Lloyda niósł Wu, ponieważ należał do najbliższej rodziny, a Zane niósł prochy Pixal. Na jej cześć spalono jej ulubione kwiaty, które symbolizowały jej śmierć. Inni nieźli lampiony.

Postanowili pochować ich przy grobie ojca Zane'a. Dawno było to zaplanowane, ale nikt się nie spodziewał, że ten dzień nadejdzie tak szybko dla dwóch członków ich drużyny i rodziny.

Gdy dotarli, nindroid położył na chwilę urnę i stworzył lodowe rzeźby. Figury przedstawiające zmarłych były wyprostowane, a na ich twarzach wyrzeźbione zostały uśmiechy. Mistrz lodu starał się ich odwzorować jak najlepiej. Wyglądali, jak żywi, tylko w większych rozmiarach.

Wszyscy podeszli bliżej. Zane i Wu zaczęli rozsypywać prochy, a reszta puściła lampiony, które uniosły się w górę.

Nindroid opadł na kolana. Wydawało się, że płakał, nawet, jak było niemożliwe pojawienie się łez. Rex, który stał najbliżej niego, spostrzegł, że na metalowej twarzy robota pojawił się szron, który przypominał zamrożone łzy.

Niebezpiecznik chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł znaleźć słów. Rozumiał ból, który odczuwają wszyscy wokół niego, a jednocześnie im zazdrościł. Utracili swoich bliskich, ale nie wszystkich, a także ich świat nie został zniszczony. Nie chciał jednak się dzielić swoimi przemyśleniami z nimi. Wiedział, że to i tak nie zmniejszy bólu, który oni odczuwają, a nawet może się jeszcze bardziej pogłębić.

Emmet czuł się winny za to wszystko. Kai przeprosił go za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie, ale nadal nie mógł wyrzucić tego z głowy. Nadal czuł, że wszyscy mogliby przeżyć gdyby działał rozsądniej albo wymyśliłby lepszą taktykę. Przez jego błędy zginęli jego przyjaciele, a jednego z nich zaczął darzył romantycznym uczuciem.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto przed siebie. W rzeźbie ujrzał swoje odbicie i intensywnie zielony kolor oczu, które zdradzały obecność energii zielonego ninja. To jedyne, co zostało Lloydzie i nie należało do materialnych rzeczy. Jego energia zostanie przekazana liderowi grupy, który zostanie wkrótce wybrany przez cztery złote bronie. Miał niewielką nadzieje, że jednak on zostanie wybrany, żeby zachować część swojego ukochanego, ale czuł jednocześnie, że to niemożliwe przez moc, którą już posiadał

***

Po powrocie do klasztoru, budowlaniec wymknął się w nocy i wspiął się na dach. Usiadł na nim i patrzył w gwiazdy. Zastanawiał się, co stało się z umarłymi, czy trafili to jakiejś duchowej krainy, czy może nic ich nie spotkało i po prostu się rozpłynęli.

Usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi na dach. Przybliżył się do krańca i spojrzał w dół. To był Rex, który po chwili znalazł się na szczycie.

\- Już myślałem, że chciałeś uciec. Martwiło mnie to i musiałem sprawdzić, czy naprawdę to zrobiłeś. - Przyznał i usiadł przy nim. - Trzymasz się jakoś?

\- Chyba tak. - Westchnął ciężko. - Nie mogę spać, bo cały czas o tym myślę. Mógłbym zdążyć ich uratować, a okazałem się bezużyteczny...

\- Wiem, co czujesz. - Spojrzał na Emmeta ze zrozumieniem.

Wtedy zaczął mu opowiadać o swojej przeszłości. Jego przyjaciel dokładnie słuchał nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, jakie piekło przeszedł Rex.

\- Jak... Jakim cudem ty to ukrywałeś? - Zapytał zszokowany.

\- Pękłem przy Cole'u w świątyni i się jemu wyżaliłem. Po prostu już nie mogłem. Trzymałem to bardzo długo. - Zaśmiał się krótko. - To nie jest twoja wina, Emmet. Tak samo nie przeze mnie mój świat został zniszczony i zginęła cała moja rodzina. To był wielki wypadek, ale potem zrozumiałem, że znowu mam rodzinę. Ból pozostanie, ale nie można cały czas w nim tkwić., trzeba iść naprzód. Nawet, jeżeli to będzie trudne.

\- Dzięki Rex. - Uśmiechnął się lekko do niego. - To trochę pomogło. A i rzypomniałem sobie, że Inokirtes powiedziała mi o naszej mocy trochę więcej. Możemy otwierać portale do innych wymiarów.

\- Rozumiem, - Potrząsnął lekko głową - ale ja nie lecę. Wcześniej znałem tylko twój świat i nie za wiele myślałem o tym. Chciałem po prostu uciec, ale gdybym teraz tam poleciał, dawny ból by się odnowił. Lucy już nigdy ze mną nie będzie i nie będę miał z nią już rodziny. Teraz tutaj jest mój dom i tutaj jest moja rodzina.

\- Tak naprawdę, to ja czuję to samo. Nie chcę tam wracać. Szczerze, to myślałem, że ty chcesz, ale okazało się, że nie więc chyba nie ma żadnego problemu. Poza tym - Podniósł głowę do góry, a potem w jego stronę - Nie możemy ich teraz zostawić.

\- Masz racje, potrzebują wsparcia bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

***

\- Gdzie teraz pójdziesz? - Zapytał się Wu Inokirtes. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ją poznał. Myślał, że dawno umarła, ponieważ jego ojciec nigdy nie wspominał o niej. Kiedyś, jak się o nią zapytał stwierdził, że zaginęła. Teraz rozumiał już całą sytuację.

\- Będę podróżowała po Ninjago. Chcę zwiedzić każdy zakątek tego miejsca. W końcu mój syn je stworzył, a co zrobię potem? Jeszcze nie wiem, ale na pewno znajdę sobie jakieś zajęcie. - Odwróciła się do niego. - Widzę, że się starzejesz, wnuku, ale byś wyglądał na czterdzieści ludzkich lat, gdyby nie ta broda.

\- Jestem także pół-człowiekiem i mam ponad tysiąc lat, więc o wiele, wiele więcej niż przeciętny człowiek - Podszedł do niej podpierając się swoim kijem. - Nie wiem do końca ile będę żył. Do póki żyję, chcę być nauczycielem moich uczniów. Są dla mnie jak rodzina.

\- Wiem. Dziękuję za twoje przebaczenie. - Zaczęła iść w dal. - Do zobaczenia, Wu, mój wnuku. Opiekuj się nimi dobrze.

***

Minął miesiąc od pogrzebu i tego dnia ninja zostali wezwani. Mistrz wzywał ich w ważnej sprawie. Podejrzewali, czego chciał od nich Wu, to było oczywiste. Drużyna potrzebowała lidera.

Mistrz Wu ustawił w sali treningowej cztery złote bronie. To one miały zdecydować o tym, kto będzie dowodził i kto zastąpi zielonego ninja.

W przeszłości Zane, Kai, Cole i Jay bili się o ten tytuł. Każdemu z nich zależało na tym, a jednak okazał się nim Lloyd Garmadon. Zaakceptowali to, chociaż odczuwali zawód.

Dzisiaj było kompletnie inaczej. Mieli znowu okazję przekonać się, kto jest godzien tego tytułu, jednak to utwierdzało w tym, że ponieśli porażkę i teraz muszą odbudować drużynę. Ninja mieli nadzieje, że Emmet lub Rex zostanie wybrany.

Pierwszy poszedł Klockowski. Mimo że posiadał żywioł Lloyda, nic się nie stało, bronie nie zareagowały. Zaraz po nim był Rex i również brak reakcji. Następni byli Zane, Nya i Jay, ale bronie nadal nie reagowały.

Przyszła kolej na Kaia, Mistrz Ognia, który najbardziej ze wszystkich się denerwował. Powoli i niepewnie wszedł na środek. Nic się nie działo po kilku sekundach. Chciał już odejść, ale bronie nagle zaczęły świecić i uniosły się do góry obracając się wokół czerwonego ninja.

\- Co? Ja...? - Zdołał tylko tyle wypowiedzieć widząc złoty blask.

Emmet podszedł do niego i wyciągnął rękę. Kai bez słowa ją uścisnął, a Klockowski przekazał żywioł energii nowemu liderowi. Oczy Budowlańca stały się znowu ciemnozielone, za to brązowe oczy Kaia zmieniły kolor na szmaragdowy. Czuł, że przepełniła go ogromna moc, której tak bardzo nie chciał przyjąć.

Bronie upadły po tym, jak wyszedł z kręgu. Mistrz Ognia miał opuszczoną głowę, którą po chwili podniósł, żeby móc na wszystkich spojrzeć.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Kai? - Zapytała jego zmartwiona siostra.

\- Nie, nie jest w porządku. - Powiedział poważnie, a potem wyciągnął powietrze i je wypuścił. - Ale damy sobie z tym radę, - Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę przyjaciół - razem.

Wszyscy podeszli do nowego lidera i również wyciągnęli ręce, oprócz Rexa i Emmeta.

\- Chodźcie, jesteście częścią drużyny. - Zachęcił ich Cole, jednak zauważył niepewność w ich wyrazach twarzy. - Chyba, że wracacie do swojego wymiaru.

\- Nie. - Niebezpiecznik pokręcił głową - Czyli co? Też będziemy musieli załatwić sobie jakieś stroje ninja?

\- Tak, nawet już dla was je przygotowałem. - Mistrz Wu podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej niebiesko pomarańczowy strój, a drugi w kolorze granatowym i zielonym.

\- Fajne, - Emmet wziął od mistrza ubranie - ale skąd wiedziałeś, że nie będziemy lecieć?

\- Przeczucie starego mędrca. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Zaśmiali się, a potem wykonali spinjitsu, żeby w kilka sekund się przebrać. Wtedy dopiero dołączyli do innych wyciągając dłonie do środka.

\- NINJA GO! - Wykrzyknęli jednocześnie i unieśli ręce do góry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już koniec tej historii. Mam nadzieje, że się dobrze na niej bawiliście!


End file.
